Missing Pieces
by cvreitzer
Summary: Isla can't remember her past.  And she's fairly certain it's better that way.  She likes her life with the apostate who rescued her five years ago.  But when she saves the king of Ferelden, her life changes in ways she never would have dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Pieces Chapter 1

Aedan Cousland shook his head and smiled at his sister as she beckoned him towards her. She hefted the sword aloft and grinned at him. "Come now, Aedan. That blow was as slow as a old woman's!" She taunted him.

He grinned at her and advanced slowly stalking her. She was quick and darted around him, smacking him in the butt with her practice blade as she slid past his swing. He spun the other direction, expecting her move and slammed her with the shield knocking her off her feet. She landed on the ground with an uff as the air whooshed out of her lungs. He moved to stand over her. "And that little sister, is why I am going to be running the castle while Father and Fergus get to go to battle." He said smiling down at her.

But she wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet. She rolled and knocked his feet out from under him. She sprang to her feet and landed on his chest before he could turn and pressed the blade of her dagger against his throat.

"And that is why you and Fergus should never underestimate the talents of us rogues." She said laughing. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before he stood up growling, carrying her with him. He tossed her up and over his shoulder and she squealed and kicked trying to get free of him. He laughed and swatted her butt as he moved to the fence of the sparring ring.

"You may be trickier, Is, but I am still stronger." He said sitting her on the fence as he tickled her. She gasped for mercy and looked up startled when he granted it. Aedan normally was ruthless when he had her trapped. She smiled brightly and hopped down from the fence as she saw her father approaching with a dark haired man in strange armor.

The man watched her as she approached, she smiled for him and then quickly kissed her father's cheek. "And here is my little dove and pup now. Isla, Aedan, this is Duncan. He is the leader of the Grey Warden's of Ferelden." Bryce said introducing his children to the dark haired man. Isla beamed at the man then. She had always loved the Grey Warden stories.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Duncan smiled at her. She was a beautiful young girl of fifteen, but had the body of a woman. He could see why her father kept her hidden away at the keep.

"Indeed." He said smiling down at her. "I came seeking recruits. I must say, you are a formidable fighter." He turned then to Bryce. "Both of your children are. I would be so bold as to say they would make fine Wardens."

Bryce frowned then. "That is my daughter you are speaking of. I have not so many children I will see them all off to war. Fergus goes to lead my men, Aedan will stay here to look after the keep, and Isla is little more than a child. Unless you are going to use the Right of Conscription."

"Have no fear, Teryn Cousland. Though we are in need of all the Grey Wardens we can find I will not alienate one of our closest and strongest allies." Duncan said eyeing Isla and Aedan wistfully. He knew they would make splendid Wardens, but he couldn't fault Bryce for wanting to shield them of that.

"I would love to be a Grey Warden. Would you really consider me?" Isla asked ignoring her father's frown.

"You are a formidable fighter. You use quick thinking to take out enemies stronger than you. You would make an excellent Warden." Duncan said truthfully.

"Dove, go and see your mother. She has guest she wanted you to meet." Bryce said stroking Isla's strawberry blond braid.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She pouted.

"We have things to discuss and your mother is looking for you. Off you go now. You can visit with Duncan more later." He said shooing her off. She sighed and smiled at Duncan.

"I am honored to have met you, sir, and look forward to speaking with you further." She then turned and ran for the keep looking for her mother. Her mabari, Sampson, bounding off behind her.

"Your daughter is quite the charmer, Bryce." Duncan said smiling.

"And don't think she doesn't know it." Laughed Aedan as he walked with them.

"Yes, unfortunately the girl is as stubborn as her brother here, and refuses to even consider any of the men her mother is determined to parade around her. Though I can't say I am not glad of it. I do not wish to give her up to anyone."

"I am just waiting to find love as Fergus did. And the fact it bothers Mother is just an added bonus." Aedan said with a smile as he patted his mabari Symon. Bryce shook his head and smiled as he hugged his middle child.

Duncan was struck again at the difference in the Cousland family. Other nobles were standoffish and cold with their families and even more so with their subjects. The Cousland's were loving with each other and compassionate and fair with their subjects. It was easy to see why they were so well liked by all. Bryce was second only to the king. And it was rumored that King Maric had thought about leaving the throne to him. But Bryce was happy here in his ancestors home with his family. Highever was one of the most successful lands in all of Ferelden.

-0-

Isla raced through the keep nodding to people as she passed. She ran smack into Ser Gilmore and bounced off his chest. He reached out and steadied her with a smile. "Your mother is looking for you my lady. I have been sent to accompany you to her so you don't manage to sneak away." He said smiling down at her. She blushed and frowned as he watched her. She had always had a bit of a crush on the handsome knight, but he didn't even know she existed it seemed.

"Hello to you too, Ser Gilmore." She said pouting prettily. Bryan Gilmore wasn't unaware of Isla, but he knew how much her father loved her and was sure his being the heir to a small bannorn wouldn't be enough to win her hand.

"Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to be rude." He said smiling.

"It's Isla or Is, Ser Gilmore. You have been at the castle now for eight years now."

"You still call me Ser Gilmore." He reminded her.

"Because you haven't told me I could call you anything else." She said with a sigh.

"I will call you Isla when we are alone if you will call me Bryan." He said and felt his heart beat speed up as she beamed at him. Her sky blue eyes lighting up with it. She moved a step closer.

"Bryan." She said coyly.

"Isla?" He asked warily as she leaned against him.

She sighed as he took a step back and shook her head. So much for progress, she decided. "Did you know that there is a Grey Warden staying here?"

"Yes, I had heard. He is coming to look at me. I couldn't believe it when your father suggested me." He said looking proud.

She looked up at him wide eyed. "You would leave us?"

"It is an honor to be recruited. Your father would be happy to have me join. I would miss…" He trailed off realizing what he had been saying.

"Miss?" She pressed looking up at him hopefully.

"Um…" He said and tugged on his collar.

"Would you miss the keep?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded relieved until she took a step closer. He took a step back.

"Would you miss the other knights?" She asked taking another step. He took another one back.

"Yes."

"Would you miss my Father?" She asked and advanced another step.

"Yes."

"And my brothers?" She asked as he backed into a wall.

"Yes." He said feeling slightly panicked now. If Teryn Cousland caught him like this, he could get in a lot of trouble.

"Would you miss me?" She asked looking up at him completely unguarded. He sighed and gave in reaching up to lightly cupped her cheek, rubbing her silky skin with his calloused thumb.

"Most of all." He answered and she smiled at him and stepped closer.

"I do not believe you." She said teasingly and laid a hand on his chest. He glanced around fearfully and seeing no one around, quickly leaned down and pressed a quick and chaste kiss on her lips. She bit her lip and smiled up at him. "Can we meet tonight on the tower after your shift?" She asked quickly as she heard voices coming.

"Isla, that wouldn't be proper…" He hedged.

"I do not mean for bedding. I simply wanted to spend some time with you." She said shaking her head. "Unless you do not wish to spend time with me." She suddenly looked hurt and he sighed.

"I will meet you there, but only for talking." He said firmly. "You are a lady and I am a knight. Now we must get you to your mother." She stepped back and meekly followed him. She wanted to dance around in joy, but she managed to keep a calmness about her as she followed him to her mother. He bowed and left as she moved to her mother and her mother's guest. She groaned as the son eyed her. Another marriage attempt.

Isla decided maybe shocking her mother and guest would be the better way to get out of more of the meetings. "Perhaps we should meet somewhere more…private and discuss this farther." She said smiling at the boy. He stammered out a response and said he would be in the library if she wished to talk. Isla laughed after he and his mother had left. Her mother frowned at her.

"You are never going to give in and find someone are you?" She sighed and hugged her frustrating daughter.

"I want love, Mother. Like you and Father have. Like Fergus and Oriana. Is that so wrong?"

"But I want my daughter settled and happy. I want more grandchildren some day. All this running around with your brothers isn't going to attract you a nice man, Isla."

"Mother, what if I found someone I cared about and he cared about me, but he wasn't as titled as Father?"

"Anyone you find won't be as titled as your father unless you marry a king from another country, my love." Eleanor said wiping away a dirt smudge on Isla's face.

"What if he was only a minor Bann?" She pressed and looked away.

"A minor Bann? Who is this man?" Eleanor asked watching Isla closely.

"It's only a question, Mother." She said rolling her eyes.

"If he was of good character and could provide for you, we would be happy with the match." Eleanor said smiling knowingly. She had seen the way Bryan watch Isla and Isla watched Bryan. Perhaps there was hope for her daughter after all.

Isla nodded. "This is good to know. I should go and find Father. I want to visit with Duncan some more."

"Do not get it in your head to join the Wardens, Isla. I will not allow it."

"Don't worry, Mother. Father already said as much." Isla kissed her cheek and hurried off to the main hall. She burst in and frowned as she watched Arl Howe and her father talking. Aedan stood there frowning as well.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly as she moved to his side. He crossed his arms.

"Howe's men are delayed again." Aedan whispered back to her.

"I begin to wonder if it isn't on purpose." Isla said sighing.

Aedan looked at her sharply. "The Howe's are our closest friends. You shouldn't talk so."

"I…sorry, Aedan." She said hanging her head. She didn't like Arl Howe. He always watched her like she was food and he was starving. Thomas was alright, but he went around fawning over her and it bugged her.

"Oh, dove, I didn't see you there. Come and greet Rendon." Bryce said motioning Isla over. She moved and still contrite from Aedan's rebuke was polite to him.

"And how is your family, Arl Howe?" She asked bowing slightly to him.

"Well, thank you, Isla. Thomas ask after you. Perhaps I should bring him next time."

"I would like that, ser." She said smoothly.

He smiled at her and laughed. "Good. He has become a bit obsessed with you since he saw you at the fair last year."

"Dove, you and pup run along and tell Fergus he is going to have to leave without me." Bryce said as Duncan entered the room. Howe was angry that he hadn't been told a Warden was in the castle. Aedan drug a protesting Isla with him out of the hall and shut the door.

"Aedan!" She pouted.

"Come on, Is. You need to mind Father. Duncan is staying here after they leave. You can talk with him tomorrow."

Isla followed him to Fergus' room where he was bidding his family goodbye. Isla loved to watch them all together. It was sweet. She pulled Oren into her lap and kissed him noisily, making him laugh.

"Auntie, will you teach me to fight with a swort?" He asked smiling up at her.

"That's sword, Oren." Fergus said hugging Oriana to him.

"Sure. It'll be fun!" She said smiling back down at him.

"Fergus! Your family is exasperating!" Oriana said frowning at Isla. Oriana loved the Cousland's, but she disapproved of Isla's fighting and she didn't want her son to have anything to do with fighting or swords for as long as possible.

"You know how your mother feels, Oren." Fergus said kissing her head. Oriana beamed at him.

"I never get to do anything fun!" Oren whined.

"We can still have fun, Ore." Isla insisted hugging him tightly.

"Father says you have to go without him." Aedan said and they shared a look. They felt the same as Isla did about the hold up with the troops, but they were keeping their thoughts quiet.

"You would think they were walking backward with as long as it is taking them."

"I wish I could go with you." Aedan sighed.

"It won't be near as much fun without you or Isla, but at least you will all be warm here in the castle." Fergus said slapping Aedan on the back.

"There's a Grey Warden, Fergus!" Isla said excitedly.

"Is he recruiting? I bet he would like you two." Fergus said eyeing Aedan.

"Father won't allow it." Aedan said shaking his head.

"Really? A Grey Warden? Did he fly in on a griffon?" Oren asked turning to Isla excitedly.

"Oren, the griffons are all gone now." Oriana said shaking her head at him.

"Uncle Aedan, mother says you are going to protect us while Father is gone. Are you?" Oren asked reaching up for Aedan. Aedan snatched him up and tossed him in the air before catching him and hugging him close.

"Sure am."

"What if the castle gets attacked? Do you think there will be a dragon?" Oren asked him excitedly.

"I don't think it will come to that." Aedan laughed.

"Oren, dragons are vile creatures who eat people!" Oriana exclaimed.

"I know! I want to see one!" Oren said scrambling down from Aedan's arms. "Take that dire bunny! And that darkspawny. Fear my swort of trufiness!" Oren said miming swinging a sword.

"Swort of trufiness?" Isla asked smiling at him puzzled.

"We have been teaching him lessons on being truthful." Fergus said smiling fondly at his son. "Well, my loves, I suppose I must be off."

"I had hoped you would wait for us to say our goodbyes as well." Bryce said entering the room with Eleanor.

"You could have just come and delivered the message yourself, Father." Isla said crossing her arms.

"What and miss having my entire family in one room?" He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Isla say your goodnights, my dove. And retire for the evening."

"I'm not some child!" She protested, but then remembered that she was meeting Bryan and quickly apologized. "Forgive me, Father." She said and moved to hug Oren first. She bid Oriana goodnight before turning to Fergus. "I'll miss you, brother. Be safe." She whispered and kissed his cheek as he hugged her tight.

"You too, Is. Mind Aedan while we are away." He chuckled as she frowned at him.

"Why Aedan? Mother will be here." Isla said looking towards her mother.

"No, my love, I am leaving for a while. We thought it would undermine Aedan's ruling for me to be here."

"I don't want you to go, Mother." Aedan replied as he reached for her hand.

"Ah, don't worry, my darling boy. You will be just fine." She said squeezing his hand.

"Am I staying or leaving?" Isla asked frowning. All this was news to her.

"You are staying, dove." Bryce assured her. She smiled and kissed Fergus one last time before hugging her mother.

"I'll miss you, Mother."

"And I you. I love you very much, my dearest daughter."

Bryce caught her and tugged her into his arms. "I am so proud of you, dove. I love you."

"I love you too, Father. Be careful." Isla kissed his cheek and started for the door.

"Getting sent to bed early, Is?" Aedan teased looping an arm around her neck.

"Don't think that I will be this agreeable for you." She said and poked him in the side. He grinned at her and kissed her cheek before spinning her towards the door.

"Run along, don't want to keep Gilmore waiting." He whispered shooing her out the door. Isla's jaw dropped and she glanced quickly at the others, but they didn't seem to have heard.

"How…are you not going to stop us?" She asked quietly.

"Why? Bryan is a true knight. He can be trusted around you. I am more worried about his virtue than yours." Aedan laughed. She frowned at him and crossed her arms. "I am only joking, Is. I trust him with my lovely sister. Go, but behave." He ordered.

"You already sound like Father." She grumbled, but then grinned and kissed his cheek. She looked one last time at her family gathered in the room. She sighed in peaceful contentment and went to her room and changed into one of her dresses. Leaving her armor and weapons behind. She unbraided her hair and taking Sampson with her she snuck through the halls and raced up the stairs of the tower, thinking she made it unseen.

"Should we be worried about the fact our daughter is sneaking up the tower to meet a knight?" Eleanor asked as they watched her from the shadows.

"If it was any knight other than Gilmore, yes. But he is my most trusted knight. I hate to see him recruited, but I couldn't allow Duncan to take one of our children. He was far to interested in Isla at first, but then he began watching Aedan."

"Bryce, Isla was asking about if she would be allowed to marry a bann. Do not tell me that she has finally shown some interest in marriage and he is now going to be unavailable!" Eleanor frowned at him. He kissed her cheek.

"It is a crush she has, my dear. It isn't love. She is still far to young for us to be discussing her marriage." Bryce said and took Eleanor's hand and kissed it. "Go on to bed, my love. I must speak with Rendon for a bit. I will join you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Pieces Chapter 2

Isla beat Bryan to the roof and sat on the wall and looked out over the moonlight land. She sighed in contentment. Sampson laid down with an agreeing huff. Gilmore opened the tower door and watched her in the shadows. He had been captivated by her beauty and moxie since she had turned thirteen. She had only gotten lovelier as time passed. He knew she was still to young to be of marrying age, but the thoughts of her as his had crossed his mind far too often of late. She turned and looked at him then and smiled.

"I feared you weren't going to come after all." She said sliding down from the wall. He moved quickly and helped her down, lingering his hands on her small waist. She slid her hands up to his neck. He reached up and pulled her hands off his neck. He softened the blow by continuing to hold one. He turned and looked out over the land as she had been doing.

"It is beautiful here." He said.

"Yes, this is my favorite spot to hide. From the tower stairs, it's easy to get to the side gate and slip out unnoticed." Isla said pointing out the gate that was hidden by overgrown vines.

"Isla, you shouldn't be sneaking out of the keep. You could get hurt or kidnapped or…" She frowned at him and shook her head.

"Don't be Father's knight right now. Be Bryan." She said leaning against him.

"I…just want you to be safe." He said and reached out to stroke her cheek. She smiled and stepped closer wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"That I can live with."

"Isla, this isn't appropriate." He said trying to keep his hands away from her.

"Do you not wish to hold me?" She asked pulling back.

"Of course I do." He answered. "But…"

"No, buts. Just hold me. You might be leaving for the Wardens and this could be our only time together. I'm not asking for anything more than this. Please." She asked and looked up at him with her big sad eyes and he couldn't refuse her anything. He wrapped his arms around her back and cradled her gently to his chest, relishing having her so close.

Sampson raised his head up and growled quietly. Isla and Bryan turned to look at him. Isla turned widened eyes to Bryan. "Someone is coming." She whispered. "Shush, Sampson. Come on." She grabbed Bryan's arm and drug him to another of her hiding spots, a small corner hidden behind more of the vines. She tugged Sampson's collar and made him lay down towards the back. She was pressed tightly to Gilmore and smiled up at him wickedly. He frowned at her and shook his head. He was going to be killed if they were found like this.

He tightened his grip on her though as the men began talking. It was some of Arl Howe's men and they were discussing Isla. "Sanders said he saw her sneak out this way. Too bad Howe has plans for her. She's a fine form. Bet she would be wild for a roll."

"Don't even think about it. He even has a room all made up specially for her. Poor girl. Almost makes you feel better the others are getting to be slaughtered outright." Replied the second man with a shudder. Isla frowned and looked up at Bryan. He looked down at her fearfully.

"Yeah, poor Sanders got stuck with the daughter-in-law and grandson. He's been puking all evening after seeing the kid. At least we don't have to kill the girl. But I still wish we could try her out once. They are going after them first. Save the mother and other brother for last."

"She doesn't seem to be up here. Do you think she went back to her room?"

"Naw, Bane saw her kissing one of the knights and making plans to meet him later. So maybe since she's with a knight already, we could sample her. Just real quick? Won't rough her up or anything?"

"Is rutting all you think about? We have to capture her quickly and get her out of here. She's tough and will put up a fight. We don't have time for your sick little fantasies."

The men moved back towards the door and Bryan looked down at Isla's horrified face and shoved her back, motioning for Sampson to follow him. The dog rose and the fur on his back stood up as they crept out of the vines. The men didn't even have time to sound an alarm as the hound and knight took them out. Isla rushed to them and gathered up one of the men's discarded sword.

"We have to get to Oren and Oriana." She said rushing to the door. Bryan caught her at the bottom of the stairs and drug her towards the hidden gate.

"I will get to them, but we have to get you out of the castle first." He said tightening his grip as she began to struggle.

"No! I can help." She cried struggling against his pull.

He pulled her to him and crushed her against him as he opened the gate. "Isla, I will save them. But I can't allow you to go back in there. You heard what they said. Head for Redcliffe. Eamon is a good man. He will shelter you there. I will get to the others and we will catch up with you." Bryan turned to Sampson. "Take care of her, boy." Sampson gave him an agreeing bark and tugged on Isla's dress pulling her towards the gate. She clung to Bryan.

"Don't leave me." She said fearfully. He pulled her tightly to him, lifting her feet off the ground and kissed her.

"I will find you. I must hurry." He shoved her out the gate and barred it closed. He heard her angry cry, but rushed off to rescue her family saying a quick prayer that she would be alright and he would make it in time.

Isla beat on the gate, calling for Bryan for a few moments, but she realized it was no use and she might attract more attention. She moved around the wall, determined to get back in the castle. She wasn't a maiden who needed rescuing. She froze as a guard appeared.

"Looks like I found the girly. Lucky me." He said smiling harshly and advancing on her. Another joined him and Isla backed up as Sampson launched himself at one of the men. She then swung her stolen sword at the other man. It was far to heavy and the balance was off, but she managed to hack into the man's shoulder. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and grasped at his arm as his companion fell to the ground dead.

Isla moved to finish the man, but he lost his balance and tumbled over the cliff falling to his death. Isla moved to Sampson to check on him. He gave her a doggie grin and wagged his tail. She then moved to the edge and checked to make sure the man was really dead. The ground shifted beneath her feet and with a scream she fell over as well. Sampson barked horrified and ran for the edge. Isla landed in the sea with a splash. Sampson backed up and then ran, leaping out into the ocean after her. He managed to snag her loose hair and swam as hard as he could for the shore, dragging her behind him. He drug her onto the sand and nosed her with a whimper. He curled around her, trying to keep her warm and waited for her to wake up.

-0-

Bryan fought his way through the halls rushing to try and get to Oriana and Oren in time. He knew Aedan and even Eleanor Cousland would be fine, but the others were completely helpless. He kicked their door open and watched as the man advanced on them in horror.

"No! Please, let my son go!" Oriana begged hugging Oren tightly to her.

"Lady, I'm going to do this as quickly as I can, just don't fight with me." The guard said angrily.

"Do not hurt my mommy!" Oren shouted and dropped to the ground at the feet of the guard. The guard looked at him surprised and it gave Oren the time he had needed. He spun into the guards feet and knocked him off balance as he had seen Isla do many times to Aedan. He jumped up and ran back for his mother as Bryan launched himself at the fallen guard. He quickly killed him and turned to Oren and Oriana.

"Are you alright, my lady?" He asked looking them over.

"Yes, thank the Maker you got here when you did." She said hugging Oren tightly.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Oren. Where did you learn that?" Bryan asked smiling down at the boy.

"Auntie Is does it to Uncle Ae whenever he knocks her to the ground." He beamed up at Bryan.

Bryan ruffled his hair and turned to Oriana. "We need to get you out of the castle, my lady. Howe's men plan to kill you all."

"Oriana! Oren! Thank the Maker, you are alright!" Eleanor shouted rushing into the room followed by Aedan. Aedan clasped onto Bryan.

"Where is Isla? She wasn't in her room." Aedan demanded.

"I got her out of the castle. We overheard the guards talking about Howe's plans for her. I told her I would come back for the rest of you and told her to head for Redcliffe."

"Howe's plans? What is going on?" Eleanor asked horrified as she clutched Oriana and Oren to her.

"He plans on killing all of you and taking Isla back…he has a room ready for her." Bryan said grimly. "I couldn't allow her to come back with me, my lady."

"You did the right thing, Ser Gilmore. I am so glad you were with her." Eleanor clasped his hand tightly. "Now I must ask you to take Oriana and Oren and leave the same way. Head to Redcliffe. Aedan and I will find Bryce and we will meet you all there. Howe will not get away with this."

"I will do as you command, my lady. Maker watch over you." He said gravely and clasped hands with Aedan.

"And you as well." Aedan wanted to insist his mother leave as well, but he knew she wouldn't without his father. At least he could go knowing Isla, Oriana, and Oren would be safe.

Oriana hugged them quickly and then tightly pulled Oren to her side and followed after Bryan as he lead her to the gate. They ran into very little resistance and hurried out the gate. Bryan pulled Oren into his arm and clasped onto Oriana as they navigated the steep cliffside.

"Maker! Do you think Isla did this?" She asked as they passed a bloody body.

"No doubt. She had a sword, my lady, and Sampson." He reassured her.

"Then she will be fine. As much as they stink, those hounds of theirs are very useful. Fergus has wanted to get one for Oren, but I have been refusing. Maybe I should reconsider it."


	3. Chapter 3

Missing Pieces Chapter 3

_Author's note: The start of Chapter 4 will be the end of the recap of the Origin's game story. From there on out, it's my story of what happened after the Blight._

Eleanor and Aedan battled through the keep, finally finding Bryce in the larder near the servants entrance. "Bryce!" Eleanor cried running to him.

"My love…I'm sorry. I'm not going to make it. Where are the others?" He asked looking to Aedan as he cupped Eleanor's cheek.

"Ser Gilmore got them out. He is taking them to Redcliffe, Father. We must hurry. I will carry you out." Aedan said moving to pick him up.

"No, pup. The movement would kill me I fear. Take your mother out the servants entrance. Quickly."

"We can't just leave you here!" Aedan protested.

"You haven't any time. Howe's men surround the castle. It is only a matter of time before they find us here." Bryce said shaking his head weakly.

"The Teryn is right, I'm afraid. Howe's men haven't found this entrance yet, but they will." Duncan said appearing in the doorway behind them.

"Duncan, are you going to help us?" Aedan asked glad to see the Grey Warden.

"He helped me get here. He went to find the rest of you." Bryce explained.

"Yes, most impressive how you managed to make it here."

"Duncan, will you take my wife and son and get them to safety?" Bryce asked.

"I will, Teryn Cousland, but I must ask for something in return. I came here seeking a recruit for the Wardens. The Blight demands I leave here with one."

Bryce looked to Aedan. "My son will survive this treachery. Very well then. I give my blessing."

"Me? I'm going to be a Warden?" Aedan asked.

"Are you sure about this, Bryce?" Eleanor asked.

"It's the only way, my love. Our children will live." He said gravely.

Eleanor hugged Aedan tightly and held his face for a moment. "Darling, go with Duncan. I will stay with your father. I will kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy you time. I love you so much. Make us proud."

"Mother, no! You have to come. I can't leave you here." Aedan protested.

"There is no time to argue. Do as I say." She said sharply. "Find your sisters and brother."

"I am sorry it has come to this, my love." Bryce said to her.

"We had a good life. It is up to our children now."

"I love you both so much. I will find them and I won't let you down. I will make Howe pay for this." Aedan vowed as Duncan drug him to the entrance. He glanced back one last time and then he fled the castle with Duncan and Symon.

-0-

Sampson growled softly as the man approached. Isla still wasn't waking up and he was afraid. "Easy now, Sampson. I mean her no harm. I am only coming to help. Her purpose has not been fulfilled. She must survive this." Said the man as he moved to them. He gently reached down and laid his hands on the girl. He nodded in relief. "She will be alright." He cast a quick healing spell on her and then one on the dog. "Good boy, saving your lady like this. Come let's get her somewhere safer and I will see how the others fare." Sampson followed as the man gently lifted Isla and carried her to a small cave in the cliff side. He started a fire and laid her down near it. "Lay with her to keep her warm. I will return shortly." The man watched as the dog did as he asked. He then transformed into a hawk and flew out of the cave. Sampson gave a bark of recognition then. The bird was the one Isla had taken care of a few years back when she had found it injured.

The man returned a short time later. "It is a grisly scene, my friend. Come let us take her away from it." He extinguished the fire and lifted Isla up. She groaned in her sleep and he looked down at her. "I am so sorry, my child." He whispered as he carried her away.

-0-

Isla awoke the next morning and groaned. The light was bright and hurt her eyes. She tried to sit up and laid back down gingerly as her head began to pound and her vision swam. She lay still until the dizziness passed and then opened her eyes back and looked around. She wasn't sure where she was. It was a bright room with a low ceiling. The walls were a white stone. There was a recessed window with a wide ledge in the wall the bed was against. Isla slowly sat up and looked out the window. She could see the ocean in the distance. She frowned. Something wasn't right but she couldn't figure out what it was. She turned and slowly sat up moving her feet off the bed. She smiled at the dog who was sleeping on the rug.

"Hello, boy." She whispered and rubbed his ears. He sat up and gave her a happy bark. "Yes, I'm alright, I think. Do you know who I am?" She whispered to him. The dog cocked his head at her and gave her a scoffing bark. "No, that wasn't a question of your intelligence. It was a question of who I am. I can't seem to remember…" She trailed off. The dog whimpered and then ran to the door and scratched at it. She was going to get up and open it, but the door opened before she could stand.

She widened her eyes as a tall man filled the doorframe. "Ah, so you are up then. Tell me, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked with a kind and deep voice.

"I…don't know." She said as she bit her lip. Did she know him? She looked down and felt a blush creep up her face. She was in a man's nightshirt. Was he her husband?

The dog barked and whined at the man. "I see. That isn't unexpected with the fall she took. She will recover her memories in time." He said to the dog before turning back to Isla.

"You can understand him too? So I am not crazy?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "Some might think us so, but yes, I can understand him as well. And seeing as he is your mabari I would be surprised if you didn't." The dog looked at her with a hopeful look.

"He's mine?" She asked feeling that was right. She remembered a flash of him as a puppy knocking her to the ground and licking her face. "Sampson." She said and the dog bounced around in a circle with a happy bark. She grinned and hugged him as he leaned into her.

"And you? Do you remember your name?" The man asked watching her.

"I…no. I don't think so." She said frowning.

"Isla."

"Isla…Is…yes. That is my name. Do I…are we…this are not my clothing." She said and blushed again.

"No, they are not. I am Alaric. And you are not my bride. You took a bad fall off a cliff and Sampson here pulled you from the sea. I then carried you home. I did have to change your clothing, but you have no need to fear me, Isla." He said watching her. She looked down and nodded slowly, wincing as she did. "Your head is hurting?" He asked.

"Yes." She said quietly. He moved to her and placed his hands on her head. She sighed as coolness stilled the pain. "You're a mage." She said looking up at him.

"Yes."

"But you don't live at the Circle?" She asked.

"No."

"So you are an apostate?"

"Some would say that, yes." He asked watching her.

"I don't like that word. It makes me angry. I don't think a person is bad because they are born a certain way. I think it should be based on their actions." She said fiercely. Alaric smiled at her.

"You are not alone in your opinion, my dear, but it is surprising from someone who isn't a mage."

"I do not know why I feel that way, but I do. Thank you for helping me. Where am I supposed to be?" She asked looking up at him with puzzled eyes. His face clouded with sadness.

"You have no where to go now, Isla. I am sorry. Your family is gone. I couldn't get to them in time."

"My family…I don't remember them…I…Oh!" She cried and grabbed her head as pain threatened to pull her into the darkness again. Alaric moved and sat beside her and hugged her too him.

"Shush, Isla. It is alright. You will remember in time. Forgive me, I shouldn't have said what I did. You are safe here, and for now, this is where you need to stay. Consider me your uncle and I will take care of you and teach you what you need to know."

"I…alright, Alaric. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you. I…" She trailed off as the pain eased.

"I am sure you are hungry. Let's get you something to eat and then I will try and find you something to wear. We will do this one problem at a time, Isla, and it will be alright." He stroked her hair and sighed as she looked up at him full of trust. If he was only thirty years younger and she didn't have an important role to play, he could be a very happy man with her by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing Pieces Chapter 4

_Author's note: This is the wrap up of the Dragon Age Origin's part of the story, then on to my own tale of what happened five years later. Felt the back story necessary to show character development. Sorry it was longer than expected._

The Blight raged for a year and a half before two Grey Wardens were able to unite all of the land and kill the archdemon. One of the Grey Wardens became the king of Ferelden and the other returned with his brother, Fergus, to their family home to rebuild before becoming the Warden Commander and taking over the Arling of Amaranthine.

Aedan had found Oriana, Oren, and Ser Gilmore in Redcliffe. He had been horrified to learn that no one had ever been able to find Isla. Fergus returned to them all shortly before the Blight was ended. Aedan had been so relieved to see him and together they killed Rendon Howe, getting vengeance for their people, Eleanor, Bryce, and Isla. King Alistair returned the land taken from them and gave them resources to rebuild.

Ser Gilmore had stayed in Redcliffe and married the barmaid who he had fallen in love with. Oren had grown into a fine young boy and had learned to use the sword and carried his beloved aunt's blade, learning the rogue technique to honor her. Fergus was relieved to find his family safe, but going home was painful as reminders of what they lost were everywhere.

Aedan married his beautiful companion, Leliana a year later. She went to the town of Haven when he went to secure the new Warden's keep. She had been asked by the Chantry to secure the Urn of Sacred Ashes. She would join Aedan at Vigil's keep as soon as the order had been set up.

Alistair had gone a few years later to visit the Warden keep. His stay was brief and he then turned his sights to Highever. He was going to have a memorial built for Duncan and he was going to hide out the winter there with Fergus and his family. Eamon was pressuring Alistair to marry, but none of the women he had meet interested him enough to even want to talk to them more. Alistair knew he would have to marry and soon, but he didn't like all the pressure of the courts and nobles watching as he fumbled his way through searching for a wife.

Meanwhile….

Isla roamed through the woods, tracking the band of darkspawn. They were too big to fight outright, but she was managing to pick off stragglers as they traversed the difficult terrain. They seemed single minded in their dogged pursuit and she wondered what they were hunting for. She didn't have long to find out.

She and Sampson crested a hill as her hawk, Farda flew back crying out a report. "They attack a caravan? Come, boy." Isla took off running as sure footed here as an elf would be. The hills and forest had been her constant home for the five years since she had been living with Alaric. He had been a good friend and tutored her in everything from history to survival. He had been pleased with her eagerness to learn and taught her many things. What he couldn't teach her, he found others who could. Such as the Dalish who had traded with them when they came through this way. Isla carried Dalish weapons and wore Dalish armor. Isla had grown into a beautiful and skillful woman of twenty and had started venturing out farther as the darkspawn continued to plague the land. She had become a bit of a legend in the surrounding area as she appeared with her dog, saved the helpless villagers and disappeared again as if she was some angel sent by the Maker. Isla had laughed at the stories, but continued her vigil.

Isla had been obsessed with anything having to do with the Blight, especially the new king of Ferelden who had been a Grey Warden. So she gasped as she recognized the crest on the carriage that was under attack. "That is the king." She said to Sampson. He barked in excitement. He enjoyed killing darkspawn. "Right. No time to waste." She said and pulled her bow shooting as she ran to help the besieged knights and king. She caught a glimpse of a tall and handsome blond man in golden full plate armor and knew he had to be the king.

She dropped her bow and drew her blades as some of the darkspawn turned and began fighting her. She battled her way through them trying to get to the king as his guards were quickly overwhelmed and killed. She spun and slashed as she maneuvered through them. She gasped in fear and called out a warning as the ogre appeared. The king glanced up and dodged the swing, but his armor made him clumsy and the ogre snatched him on the next swing.

The ogre grinned and laughed as it lifted the king up in the air. "King Alistair!" Shouted one of the last remaining guards as he drove his sword through the knee of the beast. The ogre roared in anger and squeezed down on the king as he batted the guard aside.

Isla didn't hesitate as she finished the grenlock she had been battling and raced to the ogre. She nimbly ran up it's body and buried her dagger in it's neck and used it to hold onto as it began swinging at her. She propelled her self forward and dug into his shoulder with her sword, severing his tendons and forcing him to drop the king. The king fell to the ground and didn't move. Isla would worry about that in a moment. She saw Sampson move to protect him and jerked her dagger free and spun in the air and drove it into the ogre's eye. It stumbled back with a roar and fell to the ground. Isla quickly freed her sword and sliced the creatures neck before finishing off the remaining hurlocks.

Isla ran back to the king and dropped to her knees beside him, pulling out a healing potion. "Hold on, your Majesty." She said as she lifted his head and poured the potion down his throat. He coughed and gurgled as he tried to breath. She laid him down gently and began unfastening his armor as she saw it was dented in and restricting his breathing.

"What are you doing?" He panted, but then groaned in relief as the breastplate was pulled off and he could breath easier.

"It was restricting your breathing, sire." She said as she moved back to him. "Forgive me for saying so, but you obviously shouldn't be wearing full plate armor, unless you are going to train in it."

"I'll…take that under…advisement." He said with a grin, before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

"Your Majesty!" Isla called worried. She sighed in relief as she saw his even breathing. Most of his wounds had stopped bleeding, but he had a horrible gash on his head and she could tell ribs and an arm were broken. She closed her eyes and sent out a call for help. She smiled a few moments later when the large brown bear appeared and called to her with a questioning roar.

"Can you help me take him back to Alaric? He is too heavy for me to carry." She asked as the bear moved to her. "I am aware that I could be accused of kidnapping the king, but I can't very well leave him here, can I?" She asked as Sampson barked at her angrily. He whimpered quietly. She reached out and stroked him. "I know you are just worried about me. I'll be fine. Are you alright?" She asked as she rubbed him. He scoffed at her. "Right, it was a silly question. You are always alright. Here, just in case. I know you don't like the flowers, but they will keep you from getting the taint." The dog whined but ate the flower as she commanded. The bear lay down and waited for her to gently lay the king on him. She bandaged and supported his arm as best she could and then the small group hurried away. Isla looked back one last time and felt sadness that none of the other men had survived the attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Alistair woke up feeling groggy and his body felt as if an ogre had danced on him. He bit back a groan as he heard the voices in the darkness. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around quickly and shut them back, feigning sleep as the voices drew closer. He heard the door open and then shut again.

"I know I shouldn't have, but what was I supposed to do? Leave him there? His guards were dead and he was hurt."

"But Isla, he is the king of Ferelden. People will look for him. They will think you have taken him hostage. And farther more, he was a templar. You know what he will do if he finds out what I am." Said a deep voice that sounded tired.

"Then we won't let that happen. Alaric, I couldn't leave him. And my potions weren't enough. I never meant to put you in danger. You have been so good to me." Alistair could hear the tears in her voice.

So the man was an apostate it seemed. He wondered who the girl was. He thought back over the things they had said. His men were dead. He then remembered the darkspawn. And a beautiful woman with long reddish blond hair who had come to his rescue. She had scolded him about his armor. He had been taken aback by it. No one had talked to him like that in a long time. He remembered hearing her talking with something else, but he didn't remember what it was.

"Isla, don't cry." Sighed Alaric. "We'll think of something. You were right to bring him here. There's a storm brewing. Perhaps he will sleep through it and when he wakes you and Sampson may escort him back to the closest settlement."

"You could leave for the other house now. If you flew, you would beat the storm. He would never even have to know you were here." Isla suggest.

"I cannot leave you alone with a man, even if he is the king, Isla. Maybe especially because he is the king." Alaric sounded exasperated.

"Why not? You are a man and I have lived alone with you for five years now. It's not like I'm some silly noble who needs their virtue protected so they can make a suitable marriage." She replied.

"I am an old man, Isla. No one would mistake me for using you in that way." He said and Alistair could hear the man's regret in the sentence.

"You are not an old man. And I…" Isla trailed off with a muffled cry.

"Isla, do not finish that sentence. You will someday leave here and forge your path out in the world and I will be nothing but a distant memory." Alistair chanced a peek and saw the man lovingly stroking Isla's face. The man was large and broad with waist length silvery blond hair.

"I don't want to leave you, Alaric. You said I was safe here and that I wasn't out there." Isla said frowning.

"The threat that hung over your head has been removed, my dear. And though I wish it wasn't, the time has come for you to go. I had hoped to have longer. There is still so much I could teach you, but the Maker has a plan that isn't my own. Have you remembered nothing else?"

"Just the flashes of Sampson. Please, it hurts when I try." She said sounding like a child. Alaric hugged her to him.

"It's alright, Isla. It will return in time. But I am beginning to wonder if you don't wish to keep from remembering."

"Would that be so bad? I am happy here with you and Sampson and Farda. Why must I leave? I can help the villages around us as I have been doing. Why isn't that enough?" Isla said turning away with a pout.

"Because you were meant for more than the life of a hermit."

"It has worked just fine for you."

"Isla…" Alaric turned and looked at Alistair. Alistair quickly closed his eyes, but not before he saw the raised eyebrow of Alaric. Alistair had been floored when he finally saw the face of Alaric. He knew that man. He was so familiar and his voice was as well. If he could only figure it out. "Seems the king is waking up. Stay with him and answer his questions. I will fix him food."

"So he is still a Grey Warden then?" Isla asked looking over towards Alistair.

"Of course." Alaric said with a nod.

"But you aren't. So why is he?" Isla asked.

Alistair was stunned. Alaric had been a Warden? What did she mean he wasn't anymore? "Isla, I am the only one who has found the secret to remove the taint. Now, let me get the poor man some food. He has been out for a day now. He must be starving."

"Yes, Alaric." Isla said obediently and perched on the chest across from the bed. Sampson moved and nudged her until she allowed his head in her lap. She reached up and opened the window and a bird flew in before she shut it. "There you are, Farda. Have a nice flight?" Isla laughed and then scolded the bird. "Yes, he is handsome, but you should leave him alone." Alistair opened an eye and saw the hawk perched on the head of the bed looking back at Isla. "Because he might wake up and not take to kindly to having a bird watching him. Alaric is making rabbit stew." She said enticingly. The bird flapped and took off out the open door. Isla smiled as Sampson gave chase with a huff of excitement. She turned to look at Alistair and moved closer now that she was alone. Alistair had closed his eyes when the dog jumped up. He could feel her moving closer, and tried to remain still. She gently stroked his hair back from his forehead and sighed. "I bet you had some adventures before you got stuck being king."

Alistair was so shocked by her statement that he opened his eyes. Isla gasped and stepped back from him in surprise. Alistair quickly snatched her wrist and kept her from moving farther as he slowly sat up. "Where am I?" He asked watching her. He could see her fear and curiosity as she watched him.

"You are…outside of Highever. A few days journey. You were attacked by darkspawn. Your men were killed. You were hurt badly so I brought you here." She said as Alistair tightened his grip on her wrist and tugged her with him as he slid his feet off the bed.

"Am I a prisoner?" He asked watching her.

She frowned and he saw a flash of anger in her eyes that was familiar. He had seen that look before on someone else. "No, your Majesty. But I did think leaving you injured in the middle of the road would be unwise. As soon as the storm lets up I will take you wherever you wish to go." She snapped and jerked her wrist away from him.

"I remember you. You're the one who killed the ogre. And critiqued my armor." He said smiling at her.

She blushed then. "Sorry, your Majesty. Alaric often says my brain is slower than my mouth."

"It's alright. You were right. Just the guards always insist and that blasted armor is more for decoration than use." He said frowning.

"Can't you choose for yourself?" She asked cocking her head to the side puzzled.

Alistair laughed. "You would think that, but no. Sadly." Isla heard the bitterness of his words and realized he did hate being king as much as she thought he would. She reached out and lightly touched his hand.

"I'm sorry, sire." She said quietly as she sat down beside him on the bed. He looked up at her sharply.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her strawberry blond hair was in a loose braid and had fallen over her shoulder. Pieces hung out and framed her heart shaped face that was dominated by large blue eyes. She had a cute little nose and a perfect cupids bow mouth. He trailed his eyes down lower and noticed she was no longer in the Dalish armor of before. Now she was in a blue dress that fell to her ankles. The dress clung to her curves and the neck dipped low, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. He gulped as he looked back up. She was watching him curiously, but then she quickly stood back up and moved away, her cheeks a pretty pink.

"Forgive me your Majesty." She said moving quickly back to the chest.

"It's Alistair. I really hate all the formal stuff." He said clearing his throat. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and gave him a shy smile.

"Isla." She said quietly.

"That's a pretty name." He said and smiled at her. She bit her lip as she looked at him. He was more handsome than she had ever imagined. His eyes were the color of honey and his muscled frame was long and well made. His hair was a messy cut that suited his handsome face. He was all golden. A golden king, she thought with a smile. "What?" He asked as she continued to stare at him.

She widened her eyes and shook her head. "Forgive me. I never thought I would actually get to see you, much less meet you."

"Fan of me, are you?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, actually. I have read everything I could about you. Alaric says my interest on the Grey Wardens boarders on obsession, but…" She trailed off with a shrug. "Not that I'm crazy or anything…Wow! I sound crazy. I'm going to go and get your food now. I'm sure you must be hungry." She said and edged towards the door. Alistair stood up and swayed. She moved to him, catching him as he did.

"Sorry, my dear. Seems I am weaker than I thought. I would like to leave the room though, if I am not being kept prisoner." He said with a smile for her. Isla wondered why his eyes darkened as he watched her. She quickly nodded and helped him to the table. He sat down gingerly and looked around at the homey cottage.

He reached out and ruffled the dog's fur as it came and looked at him. "Hello there, boy." He said smiling. The dog barked back a greeting. "Smart one, aren't you?" The dog huffed and walked away.

"Sampson doesn't like to be patronized." Isla said frowning at the dog. "And this is Farda. Where did Alaric go?" She asked as she rubbed the bird. "Oh. Alright then."

Isla turned and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with stew and placed it in front of Alistair before she moved to get him some bread. Alistair didn't even bother to sniff it. He was sure Isla wasn't trying to hurt him. He was glad to find the food good, but it wouldn't have mattered if it wasn't at this point. He was starving. Isla laid a plate of bread and cheese down in front of him and took the bowl to refill it. And returned with the bowl and a mug of water. Alistair grinned at her around a mouthful of cheese.

"You remind me of my brothers." She laughed and then frowned. Brothers. She had brothers. Two of them.

"Is that bad?" Alistair asked as she grew pale and sat down heavily.

"No…I just…I haven't been able to remember my past. Alaric saved me…" She trailed off as the dog protested with a surprised bark. "And Sampson, of course, five years ago. He said I had fallen and my family had been killed. I didn't even remember my name."

"I'm sorry. So I reminded you of your brothers?" He asked unsure what to do or say now.

"I…guess. I don't know what it was." She shook her head and gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm not doing a good job of convincing you I'm not crazy, am I?"

"I've met crazy and you aren't it." He assured her.

"Can I…ask you about something?" She asked and bit her lip.

"What is it?" He asked finally feeling full after two bowls of stew and the entire plate of cheese and bread.

"Alaric said a Grey Warden has to die when the archdemon is killed. So…" She trailed off and realized she shouldn't have asked as Alistair's face darkened.

"How is it that this Alaric knows so much about Wardens?" He demanded watching her.

"I…forgive me, your Majesty. I shouldn't have asked." She got up and moved to clear off the table, but Alistair gripped her wrist and squeezed it until she cried out. "Please, I didn't mean…" She trailed off as the door opened and cold wind blew through the house.

Alistair turned and stared at the familiar man as he blocked the door with his body. The man was framed by lightning as it lit up the night sky. He closed the door and moved into the room. "Kindly release, Isla, your Majesty, and I will tell you what you want to know. Isla, go to your room." Alistair released Isla and felt horrible by the already bruising marks on her soft skin. She rubbed the wrist as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alaric. I didn't think." She said, but he just pointed and she hurried from the room. Sampson growled and followed after Isla and the bird flew past Alistair angrily swatting at him with a claw.


	6. Chapter 6

Alaric turned and watched Alistair as her door shut quietly. Alistair cringed when he heard a choked sob come from the door. "I suggest you ask your questions quickly. She will not be docile for long." Alaric said with a sigh and sat down across from Alistair. "And before you start pretending, I am aware you were awake for all of our conversation in the room with you."

"So you were a Grey Warden?" Alistair asked leaning on the table and watching the man with the strangely familiar face.

"Yes." Alaric answered calmly.

"Were? As in past tense?" Alistair pressed.

"Yes."

"You cannot simply stop being a Warden." Alistair protested.

"Yes, I can and did, Alistair."

"You mean because you left them, right?"

"No. I no longer have the taint. Some of the effects of it are lingering, but the early death and madness leave with it. I can also no longer sense them, nor they me."

"How?" Alistair asked stunned. As much as he had loved being a Warden, he was desperate to do away with the taint. It plagued him. The taint drove him to things he didn't want to do and made it so he might not be able to have the heir that Eamon so desperately needed him to have.

"I will not lie to you, Alistair. It is a blood ritual." Alaric raised an eyebrow at Alistair's shocked and horrified look. "Seeing as you and the other Warden are still alive and the demon is not, I would assume you found a blood ritual yourselves."

"That was different…I didn't want to…you are a blood mage! Is she under your spell? The animals your familiars?" Alistair demanded rising up.

"I am not a blood mage, Alistair. I beg you don't do this. Isla is not known for taking kindly to those words and I guarantee she is listening."

"I cannot allow you to live. I will not allow you to control my mind as you have her. I will free her. Did she even fall or was that your tale when you stole her away?" Alistair asked summoning his templar powers that he hadn't used in years. Alaric didn't resist as he drained his mana. Alaric collapsed to the floor with a grunt of pain. And suddenly Alistair had a knife pressed to his neck.

"Release his mana, now." Hissed Isla.

"You will be free of him once I have finished him." Alistair tried to reason with her.

"If you do not free him, I will kill you." She vowed coldly. "Release his powers!" She said pressing the blade tighter to his throat. He did and Alaric slowly stood back up.

"Isla, put the knife down." Alaric tried to sooth her. "He wouldn't have killed me. He was reacting out of fear."

"No, you were right. I never should have brought him here. Cast a sleep spell on him and I will take him far away. I'll take him all the way back to Denerim. You can flee and be safe. I did this to you. I'll make it right." She vowed. Alistair slowly raised his hand, moving it towards hers.

"Alistair, just wait. She won't hurt you." Alaric tried to calm them both. He closed his eyes as Alistair gripped her wrist and twisted it painfully, jerking it away from him, and throwing her over his shoulder. Isla hit the table with a thud and the bowl shattered, stabbing through her dress and into her back. She whirled then and shoved Alaric out of the way as Alistair advanced on her. Alaric barked a sharp command and Sampson whined, but didn't join in the battle.

"You just put a knife to my neck. Do you know what the penalty is for that?" Alistair asked reaching out and grabbing Isla. She feigned fear and let him tug her to him. Once he had a hold of her she crumpled going limp. He tossed the knife in an effort not to stab her. Isla rolled out of his grip and slammed her palm into his nose. Alistair stumbled back as pain made him go blind. "You broke my nose!" He cried as blood spurted through his fingers.

"You will not harm Alaric!" She said sharply as Alistair sat back down.

"Isla, that is enough! You are both injured now. Sit down and I will heal you. And so help me if either of you makes a move towards the other I will freeze you both." Alaric scolded and quickly cast healing spells, easing their pains. He sighed and sat down across from both of them. Isla and Alistair glaring at each other.

"Isla." Alaric said drawing her attention to him. "Apologize to the king. And then bring him a towel to clean up the blood."

"He was going to kill you! He was hurting you. I won't allow…"

"Isla!" Alaric snapped.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I should not have put a knife to your throat even though you were…"

"That is enough." Alaric said frowning at her. She hung her head and fetched a towel for Alistair. He then turned to Alistair. "I am not now, nor have I ever been a blood mage. No one is enthralled here. And you are free to leave when you wish, but you should know that the storm is bad and I will not allow Isla to leave with you now."

"I am not some child who needs a nanny!" Alistair protested.

"Do I look like a nanny?" She snapped at him. All her awe of the king gone in his cruelness to Alaric. She roughly shoved the towel at him. He took it and mopped up his face and hands.

"Not any that I have seen, no. Perhaps if I had one who looked like…sorry, joking. Don't hit me again!" Alistair said earning a grudging smile from Isla.

"I'm sorry about your nose." She said suddenly contrite again.

"And I'm sorry about hurting you. Before and just now. And I'm sorry for going all Chantry on Alaric. You two have taken care of me and I should have listened first and acted later." Alistair sighed.

"Now that we are all friendly again, perhaps you would like to ask something else?" Alaric asked as thunder shook the house. Isla whimpered and moved instinctively closer to Alistair. He turned and watched her as she trembled against him, looking out the window.

"It's alright, Isla. You are safe here." Alaric reminded her. She pulled her eyes to him and nodded slowly. She blushed as she looked up at Alistair and shifted away from him.

"So this ritual you mentioned. Does it require someone's life?" Alistair asked. He wanted to tease Isla about the thunder but he could see she was truly frightened. He wished she was closer to him still, but she had moved over to the hearth and was wrapped around Sampson who sighed and nudged her gently.

"No. It isn't worse than the one you or the other Warden took part in, I'm sure." He said raising an eyebrow at Alistair.

"Well, if you had met the woman you would have known that it was a very bad ordeal, but luckily one I didn't have to take part in." Alistair looked over to Isla who was looking up at him with disapproval and curiosity plainly written on her face.

"So you were spared because of a blood ritual?" She asked and then bit her lip as she realized this line of questioning was what had led them to the point she had held a knife to the king's throat.

"I…uh, yes. It isn't something that is common knowledge though." Alistair said feeling uneasy. He had always thought the ritual was a bad idea even if he hadn't wanted his friend to die.

"Forgive me. Alaric says I'm more curious than a cat and someday it will get me in trouble. Are you going to have me punished for putting a knife to your throat?" She asked.

"No, Maker's breath! You were protecting your…" Alistair trailed off unsure what their relationship was. It bothered him that the thought of them having a relationship was bothering him. He had only known her for a few hours and already she had kidnapped him, said she was a bit obsessed with the Wardens in general, and held a knife to his throat. He really needed to find a wife soon or give in to the many offers of the lesser reserved women of Ferelden.

"I am in a way her uncle, I suppose." Alaric answered and smiled knowingly at Alistair. Alistair felt his cheeks heat up and look away. "If you wish for me to remove your taint, I will. But it is something you will have to decide on your own and I will not share the secrets of it with anyone. As much as I dislike the Wardens, I will not allow them to be harmed through this."

"You could do that…and I would…"

"Live a normal life? Yes. As far as I have been able to tell the stamina and hunger remain, though they are not quite as strong as they once were. But it would still make you stronger than a normal man. I have lived for forty six years since I first became a Warden, and still feel as strong as I did when I removed the taint."

"What would it involve? The ritual, I mean." Alistair said wanting to know all about this before he decided. He wasn't sure why he trusted Isla and Alaric, but he did.

"It would involve me slicing your arm open, mixing your blood with someone who is pure of the taint, along with some herbs and potions, and then I would say a spell in private. After you would have to drink the blood. And I will not lie, the taint leaving is every bit as painful as it was taking it in. And worse you will think you are dying as black blood will ooze out of you. Forgive me, Isla. Perhaps you should retire." Alaric said looking over at her as she gasped horrified. She shook her head.

"I am staying out here. The king will be taking my room." She said and laid her head back on Sampson's back as thunder shook the house again.

"I cannot kick you out of your room." Alistair protested.

"I insist. I brought you here, and it's not like the king of Ferelden can sleep on the floor." She said with a laugh.

"I have before." Alistair said smiling at her.

"Still. I would rather be out here tonight. Sampson will be my pillow, won't you?" She laughed as the dog rolled over. She rubbed his belly as he noisily grunted in joy.

"I will warn you now, your Majesty, there is no arguing with her. She is quite stubborn about most things." Alaric said smiling at Isla fondly.

"Sad, but true." She said with a dramatic sigh. "If you two are needing to talk privately, I can go and start a bath for the king."

"I…" Alistair felt odd about asking her to do something for him. He had always hated the servants waiting on him, but somehow Isla doing it seemed worse.

"You can make it up to me by telling me about your adventures." She offered sweetly.

"I cannot refuse such a pretty girl anything." He said smiling at her. She hopped up and kissed Alaric on the cheek.

"You will be alright?" She asked looking at Alistair out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, child. The king will not attack me again." Alaric said smiling up at her. He gently stroked her cheek. She smiled at him and started around the table for her room.

Alistair reached out and caught her arm as she moved past him. She looked down at him startled. "I haven't thanked you for saving me. I would have been killed if you hadn't come along. I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. I will not hurt Alaric, I swear it. And please call me Alistair. Both of you." She smiled at him shyly and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek and then hurried out of the room. Alistair touched the spot surprised. No girl had ever kissed him before.

Alistair had been sent to the Chantry when he was young and raised to be a templar until Duncan found him and recruited him. He had always been to shy around the girls after he had left the templars and then with the Blight business, he hadn't had time to worry about them. And now that he was king he was supposed to be finding a wife. Girls had tried to tempt him, but he was far to disciplined to give in to them. And he was a hopeless romantic who believed in and desperately wanted love.

"She is special." Alaric said after she had left the room. "I will miss her when you leave."

"What? Why?" Alistair asked confused.

"She will go with you. Her time to return to the world has come. You have a part to play in it. I had hoped it would be later, but the Maker's will." Alaric sighed.

"Right…" Alistair said frowning. He had come to accept Leliana's talks of the Maker, but it was hard to overcome years of training.

"Do you wish to speak of something else?" Alaric asked.

Alistair looked at the man then and frowned. He had a flash of him as a younger man, with golden hair that matched his golden eyes. "I know you, don't I?" Alistair thought hard and then gasped. "Aric?"

"Yes, Alistair. I was Aric to you. You have grown into a fine young man."

"I…they said you weren't real. And then you just stopped coming and…" Alistair sputtered. Aric had been his childhood friend. His only friend really. He only came when no one was around. He taught Alistair things, played games with him, comforted him when he was sad. But then he had just vanished.

"They sent you to the Chantry. I couldn't very well go to you there. But I did continue to watch over you." Alaric asked.

"So you were real?" Alistair asked trying to understand this.

"Yes, I am real." Alaric chuckled.

"Why would you watch over me?" Alistair asked puzzled.

"Do you know much about your father's family?"

"No." Alistair said shaking his head.

"Maric had a brother. The boy ended up being a mage. He was taken away to the Circle where he excelled so much they sent him to the tower in Trevinter. He was recruited into the Wardens when he was nineteen. He was kept a secret from the people."

"So this is why he let the Warden's back in?" Alistair asked trying to understand this.

"Maric always did know that some things were a necessary evil."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Alistair asked.

"Because I am that brother. Maric asked me to watch over you when you were born. And I have tried to do so all your life."

"I…you…are my uncle?" Alistair asked shocked. He had family? His sister hadn't wanted anything to do with him except for his money. He did see his nieces and nephews when he could, but other than that, Eamon and Teagan were his only family.

"Yes. I wanted to take you away from them, but I didn't think I could give you a better life, with me being an apostate and all." Alaric said watching Alistair. He had loved Alistair from the first moment he had seen his tiny golden face.

"I have an uncle…wait…does that mean Isla is my cousin?" Alistair asked frowning. Finding family that wants you is great, but if it meant Isla was family as well…

"She is no relation to either of us." Alaric chuckled. "I did find her washed up on the shore with Sampson. Her parents were killed and the man who did it hunted for her. I hid her to keep her safe. Her purpose wasn't fulfilled yet. And now her time to return to the world is here."

"Come with us when we leave. I can make you an advisor or something. No one needs to know that you are a mage. I cannot believe I would find you after all these years." Alistair said reaching across the table to clasp Alaric's hand.

"I cannot. But I will come and visit you. My place isn't at your sides. This is something you must do on your own."

"You speak as if we are going off on an adventure." Alistair said nervously.

"That is for the Maker to decide, Alistair, but life is an adventure. I know your life has been hard, but you have turned into a good man despite all the set backs. Your father would be very proud of you. I am very proud of you. Your father loved you, Alistair. I know you must have wondered that. I would go to him after I left you to tell him of you. He was upset when Eamon sent you away. It is the real reason why Eamon no longer went to court. Isla is coming back. She doesn't know this, and I need to keep it this way, at least for now."

"Do you know who her family is? She mentioned brothers, but you just said her parents were killed."

"She mentioned them, did she? Good. I knew she would start to remember on her own. Yes, I know who she is and yes her brothers are still alive. I didn't know that at the time I took her. But even if I had, they were in no position to watch over her. She will remember and be reunited with them. But I must ask you to keep these things secret as well. She has to do this on her own. Will you take her with you when you leave? Find some reason for her to remain with you in Denerim?"

"She is from Denerim?" Alistair asked.

"No. But she needs to go there."

"You aren't going to explain it, are you?" Alistair asked narrowing his eyes at Alaric as the door behind him opened and Isla entered the room.

"You will understand in time." Alaric laughed and stood up. "This old man is going to bed. Goodnight, my dear." Alaric kissed her forehead and retired to his room.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted." Isla said looking shy again.

"Does he always speak so cryptically?" Alistair asked with a sigh, trying not to notice the way Isla's hair curled from the dampness of the steam or the way her night dress she had changed into clung to her.

She smiled a full smile then. "Yes. Infuriating, isn't it?"

"You could say that." Alistair grinned at her. She reached back and quickly unbraided her hair and ran her fingers through it. She bit her lip and turned back to him.

"I don't know how to be around people and I tend to mess things up. So I apologize now if I offend you, sire. I'm better with animals." She sighed.

"I think other than the knife incident, you're doing fine. I don't like to be treated so stiffly. You have treated me like a normal person. It's refreshing." Alistair grinned at her as she blushed.

"Sorry." She said with a shrug.

"So you're a ranger, aren't you? I have heard about them, but never seen one before."

"Yes. I had a way with animals all my life…Wow, that is strange. When I talk to you I can remember things. Anyway. Alaric noticed it and found a Dalish man who agreed to train me properly."

"So that is why you wear the Dalish armor and carry Dalish blades?"

"Partially. I have other armors, but the Dalish is so lightweight and easy to move in." Isla shrugged. "You should go and bathe."

"Do I smell that bad?" Alistair asked with a laugh.

"Oh! No, your Majesty! I just thought you would be sore and…Forgive me. I've offended you again."

Alistair clasped her hand, quickly bringing it to his lips. "I was teasing you, Isla. You are rather cute when you are flustered though." He laughed as she managed to blush brighter and look confused, pleased, and irritated all at once.

"Uh, huh. Well, if you need anything, I will be out here. I put some of Alaric's clothing out for you. You both seem about the same size. I can wash what you are wearing tonight and it will be dry tomorrow, if you want."

"No, thank you. I can handle it. I meant to ask you before, where is my armor?"

She looked down and chewed her lip. "I…might have forgotten to grab it when I brought you home." She looked at him quickly and her apology died on her lips as he grinned.

"Thank the Maker! I can finally find something that I choose." Alistair stood and moved to the door. He turned back to Isla and bowed his head to her. "Thank you, Isla. For everything." She nodded unable to find words to say. She felt strangely warm as he looked at her and moved to her bedroll Alaric had left out for her.

"Can you believe we spoke with King Alistair?" Isla asked to Sampson as he curled around her. Sampson huffed unimpressed. "Well, I think it's amazing. Night, Sam, night, Farda."


	7. Chapter 7

The wind shifted in the night and the air grew colder turning the rain into ice. Isla woke the next morning and frowned at the fire that had died out sometime during the night. She shivered as she hastily jumped up and wrapped in her blanket moved to the door of her room. She didn't want to disturb the king, but she needed her boots and her cloak if she was going to go and get more firewood. She had failed to do it yesterday in the excitement of having the king there.

She listened at the door and could hear him quietly snoring. She eased the door open and peeked in. He was sprawled across her bed on his stomach. One arm hanging to the floor and the other wrapped around a pillow. The covers were twisted around him and he was bare from the waist up. She bit her lip as she guiltily eyed his muscled back and arms. He mumbled something about cheese and she bit harder on her lip to stop from laughing. She hurried over to grab her cloak and her boots and tiptoed out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Alistair opened his eyes and saw her leaving. He raised his head up and looked around. The windows were frosted and he was cold. He untwisted himself from the covers and pulled them up to his chin. He then worried that Isla might be cold as well and got up, hurrying to pull on his boots and borrowed shirt. He slipped into the main room, feeling awkward. What if she was changing? He was surprised when he found it empty except for Sampson who greeted him with a happy woof.

"Morning to you too. She leave you in, huh?" Alistair asked as he moved to the door. He noted the empty fireplace and empty place for wood. He hurried to the door, determined to help her. He rushed out with out looking and promptly landed with a thud in an ungraceful heap. The ground was frozen. Sampson bound out after him and slid across the ground, barking in confusion and excitement. "Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up." Alistair chuckled and tried to stand.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" Isla asked looking around another building at him.

"Alistair. And other than my pride, I'm fine." He said as he carefully stood up. She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Perhaps it would be safer if you went inside?" She suggested with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I can manage this as well as you can." He huffed and made his way slowly towards her, sliding, but not falling again. She smiled at him until she noticed he was without a cloak on.

"You will freeze out here. Here." She said pulling hers off and handing it to him. He shook his head pushing it back to her.

"I at least have long sleeves, your arms are bare. Let's just get the wood and get inside." He took the cloak and wrapped it around her. His hands stayed on her shoulders when he finished clasping the cloak back. He moved a step closer, but her eyes widened suddenly caused him to pause.

"Sampson! No!" She cried, but by then it was too late to stop him. Alistair reacted instinctively as he saw the dog sliding uncontrollably towards them. He pulled Isla tight to him and twisted so he took the brunt of the impact of the sliding mabari. He then twisted so Isla fell on top of him. He landed heavily and grunted as his ribs were still sore. Sampson bounced off of them, gained his footing and darted off with an apologetic bark.

Isla looked down at Alistair worriedly for a moment. "Are you alright?" She asked. He lifted his head up and grinned.

"Yes, but I think I see why you left him inside." Alistair smiled as she laid her head down on his chest and began laughing.

"Indeed?" She finally asked, smiling at him. He tightened his arms around her, keeping her laying against him.

"Perhaps I should thank him." Alistair said. Isla looked up at him startled and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, amusement, and the cold air.

"Oh? Like falling on the cold wet ground? I would have thought you would be more graceful, your Majesty." She teased.

"Hey!" He said twisting suddenly so she was pinned to the ground beneath him. "I am the epitome of grace." He said smiling at her surprised look.

"Really? So how come you have fallen twice now?" She teased recovering from her shock.

"Oh, so you want to focus on that, do you? The last one was to save you, you know."

She batted her lashes at him and laughed. "My hero!"

He laughed and began tickling her. She squealed and squirmed grabbing at his hands, trying to stop him. Suddenly he quit as he pinned her arms above her head and looked at her. Her laughter died away as he leaned closer to her. Her breath caught as she watched him. Her face then scrunched up in pain and she groaned.

Alistair pulled back a bit. "Isla? What's wrong?" He was afraid he was crushing her.

"I…remember something…similar. I…was fighting with my brother. Sparring. He…threw me over his shoulder and was tickling me. He stopped because…" She gasped then. "Father was there with someone…Duncan…Grey Warden. He…wanted to recruit me. Father wouldn't let him…" She groaned and shook her head. Alistair stroked her face, calming her. "I…sorry, your Majesty." She said sheepishly.

"Alistair. You knew Duncan?"

"I…yes. Please…I can't. Don't make me." She begged.

"It's alright. You don't have too." Alistair assured her. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. She blushed as she realized where she was.

"Um, Alistair?"

"Hmm?"

"You're still pinning me to the ground."

"Yes, I'm rather enjoying it." He said dropping his voice.

"Um…if you don't let me up, I can't get wood for the fire." She said feeling strangely warm suddenly.

"Still not seeing how that is better than this." He said grinning at her flustered face.

"I can't fix breakfast?" She tried.

"Hmm. I think I can wait a little longer for food." He replied.

She then tried another tactic and pouted. "But I'm cold." It worked as well as it always had. Alistair quickly stood up and tugged her with him. She lost her footing and grabbed onto him to keep from falling. He grinned at her.

"Seems I'm not the only one who's clumsy, or did you just want to stay in my arms longer?" Alistair asked clutching her to him. He leaned her back a bit, forcing her to grab his shoulders.

"I'm never clumsy!" She protested frowning at him. His grin widened and she realized what that had suggested. "I meant…"

"Oh, I know what you meant, but I'm going to continue to believe it's that you want me to hold you." He laughed as she bit her lip.

"You're not at all like the other nobles."

"I get that a lot. Wait…you know the nobles?" He asked watching her. She looked disturbed again so he shifted her back up, distracting her from the question. "Wood?" Alistair asked as she continued to stare at him.

"I…what? Oh. Yes. Sorry." Isla felt like a fool. He was just so handsome and he was flirting. She didn't know how to handle this. She frowned as she realized others had flirted with her, but she didn't want their attention. It had bothered her. But she didn't mind Alistair's. She just felt flustered by it.

She moved slowly to the woodshed and loaded up her arms, but Alistair took it from her and waited for her to give him more. "Are you sure you shouldn't leave your arms free? What if you fall again?" She teased.

"I'll just have to rely on you to save me." He smiled at her and they started back to the house. They made it without incident. Alistair stacked wood in the fireplace and started it before he stacked the other neatly up in the corner. Isla shivered and pulled off her damp cloak.

"I'm going to go and change and then I'll start the food. There is cheese in that cupboard if you're starving." Isla said smiling as he moved straight to the cabinet.

"I love cheese."

"I gathered as you mumbled about it in your sleep." She blushed as she realized what that suggested. He grinned at her.

"I knew you were watching me!"

"I didn't mean too. I had to get my boots and cloak." She insisted. "Forgive me, your Majesty."

"For the last time, its Alistair! And I don't mind. Just know, that I might repay you sometime." He said and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She turned bright pink and fled the room. Alistair moved to the door eating the cheese and watching Sampson who was now chasing snowflakes and barking.

"The house will warm up much quicker if the door is shut." Alaric said causing Alistair to jump.

"Sorry. Sampson is out there still and I didn't think he would listen to me." Alistair said as Alaric moved to join him in the door.

"He would. Sampson is imprinted to Isla, but he is a fairly docile mabari so long as you don't do anything to Isla, that is." Alaric gave a whistle. Sampson slid to a halt and then bound towards them. Alaric and Alistair moved out of the way as the dog barreled into the house unable to slow down on the ice.

"My friend Aedan, the other Warden, he had one. He bit me once when I got too close to his food." Alistair said smiling as the dog shook and then rushed to Isla's door and barked at finding it closed. "She's getting dressed." Alistair said. The dog gave him a sharp look. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. Wow! A few days here and I'm starting to understand him." The dog gave him a happy bark then and laid down on the bedroll.

"How are you feeling this morning, Alistair?" Alaric asked moving to start breakfast.

"Fine. Ribs are a little sore, but all in all, rather well. And you,…uncle?" Alistair said glancing to make sure Isla was still gone.

"Very well. My children are here, safe and going to be warm soon. And this is my favorite type of weather." Alaric smiled at Alistair.

"Isla remembered some things earlier." Alistair said moving out of Alaric's way and going to sit at the table.

"Such as?"

"Well, I was tickling her and she remembered something about her brother, father, and Duncan. She said he wanted to recruit her, but her father wouldn't allow it. She then later mentioned I wasn't like other nobles."

"Duncan did suggest she would be a good Warden, but she was only fifteen at the time. Her father was very protective of her and kept her hidden away. That being said, she isn't used to friendly flirting. She did have a crush on someone, but he was far to much of a knight to pay her much attention." Alaric said raising an eyebrow at Alistair.

"How do you know all this?"

"I have watched her as I have you. She found me when I was injured in bird form one time. She nursed me back to health and I became her confidant. She doesn't know it was me, and I would like to keep it that way. And I was in bird form watching her when she met Duncan. He was a good man. I'm glad he found you." Alaric said moving to lay his hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"Thank you. It's still hard not to have him around." Alistair said as he thought through everything Alaric had said. "Isla is a noble, isn't she?"

"It doesn't matter what she is or who her family is, Alistair. That shouldn't change how you feel about her or how you treat her. Just know this, she too has always wanted someone to love her for her. She's tough, but her heart is fairly fragile and she will offer it to anyone who asked."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" Alistair said with a sigh. He knew Alaric was right and it didn't matter, but if Isla was a noble it would solve Alistair's dilemma about finding a wife. Alistair could see spending the rest of his life with her. She was smart, funny, pretty, and kind. She was a mix of contradictions. Sometimes she seemed like a woman, and others a little girl. She was tough and bold, but shy all at the same time. Alistair could tell he was already starting to care for her and he barely knew her.

"Sorry, Alaric. Let me finish up. I'm sure you are dying to get out in the snow." Isla said moving quickly to take the pot from Alaric. She kissed his cheek as he handed it over to her.

"Farda has gotten a head start on me. I'll be gone a few days. Be good." Alaric said kissing her forehead.

"Where are you going?" Alistair asked.

"I have some things I must see to. Don't worry, sire, I will return. And you are safe here with Isla and Sampson." Sampson gave a confirming bark and Isla frowned down at him.

"Sampson! You're filthy and all over my bedroll!" She shooed him away. He whined and rolled over on his back. "Fine, but you are getting a bath once I have fed the king." She said pointing a spoon at him.

"I'll be back soon." Alaric laughed and headed outside. Alistair moved to the window and watched him transform.

He shivered and turned to find Isla watching him. "That never gets easier to see." He said with a sigh.

"You've seen other shapeshifters?" Isla asked surprised.

"Yes. I traveled with one during the Blight. She was a Witch of the Wilds." Alistair said dramatically. "And a serious bitc…um, unpleasant person."

Isla laughed and stirred the pot. "Tell me about her."

Alistair scrunched up his nose. "You don't really want to hear about her, do you? She is vile and evil and did I mention vile?"

"I bet she wasn't so bad. The stories say they're beautiful." Isla laughed as Alistair made a face.

"Not like you." He said and she blushed and looked away. She had left her hair loose and Alistair wanted to run his hands through it, but he sat down and toyed with a piece of cheese watching her cook.

"You did say you would tell me some of your stories." She reminded him, breaking the silence.

"So I did. What do you want to hear about? Hmm? Dalish? The Dwarves? The Circle? Redcliffe?"

"Is it true you went through the Gauntlet and found the Sacred Ashes?" She asked looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Yep. We had to find them to save Arl Eamon. I didn't think we would, but Aedan did. That man is amazing." Alistair answered. The spoon clattered from Isla's hand. Alistair looked up and saw her growing pale. "Isla?" He asked moving to her. She shook her head and picked up the spoon moving over to the barrel to wash it off.

"Sorry. You were saying?" She gave him a shaky smile. He frowned and wondered what he had said that had upset her.

"Right…the Gauntlet well…" Alistair spent the rest of the morning telling her tales of his travels and his companions. She was an attentive audience and before he realized it, the morning had given way into late afternoon.

"Sounds like that was quite an adventure. I bet running a country is boring compared to all of that." She said sighing.

"It does have a lot of tedium. I just don't feel like I'm cut out for it. I wasn't raised to be a noble, much less rule them. I spend the majority of my time trying to learn their names and lands and what to say and not to say. There are just so many rules and everyone expects things from you. And…I sound like a big baby right now." Alistair said reaching for her hand.

"Not at all. Sounds overwhelming. Don't you have any friends who you can rely on?" Isla asked biting her lip as he stroked her hand.

"There's Wynne. She's one of my advisors. But she always tells me it's time to grow up. And Eamon is always got some lecture. Surprisingly Zevran has been the closest thing to a friend since the others have gone their own ways. But he is still determined to embarrass me with all his risqué talk."

"He's the Crow assassin?" Isla asked.

"Yep."

"I should probably start something for dinner. I didn't realize how late it was getting. Thank you for sharing your tales with me." She said standing up and moving away. Alistair stood and moved with her.

"It has been nice to share them with someone. I miss them all so much. They are still off having adventures and I'm…"

"Getting kidnapped by crazy rangers and apostate mages?" She asked smiling at him.

"What do you know? I'm having an adventure again! But I don't want to hear you say that about either of you again. You aren't crazy. Wonderful, not crazy." He said reaching around her and lifting the bowl down from the shelf she had been stretching to reach. He was pressed against her back and she had no where to go as she was against a cabinet. She slowly lowered off her toes and looked back at him over her shoulder. Alistair sat the bowl down and slowly turned her towards him.

"Maker, but you are beautiful." He said sliding his hand along her jaw and cupping the back of her head. He placed his other hand on her waist and leaned slowly towards her. She watched him with a mix of fear and fascination. He quickly closed the distance and lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. He bent her back slightly and deepened the kiss. Finally he pulled back and watched her as her eyes slowly opened. She reached up and lightly pressed her finger to her lips and looked at him confused.

"I…" She started, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Forgive me, Isla. I shouldn't have done that." He cleared his throat and stepped away from her. "Um…tell you what. You fix dinner and I'll bath Sampson, unless you think he'll bite me? I'd offer to cook, but Alaric would come back and we would all be dead." Alistair laughed nervously.

"You don't have to do that, sire. Sit down and…" Alistair laid his hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Don't call me anything but Alistair. I am not a lecherous king who demands girls kiss him. And I want to help with something."

"I didn't think you were. I…fine. Sampson, do not bite Alistair. Now go and get bathed." She ordered and turned away from him. She felt slightly hurt and confused and was glad for some time alone. Sampson whined, but made his way into her room. Alistair looked back at her one last time before he followed.


	8. Chapter 8

As it grew dark the wind kicked up and howled around the house. The snow continued to fall and it was so thick now, you couldn't see out. Alistair fiddled with the fire and then stripped some of the wood of its bark. Isla had cleaned up from dinner and was mending a shirt close to a lantern.

"Does Alaric leave like this often?" Alistair asked unable to bear the silence any longer.

She looked up at him startled. "He'll be back in a day or two. He never leaves me long." She said and put away the mended shirt.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Alistair asked. She seemed fine with the silence.

"I'm not alone." She said frowning as she started on a robe.

"I mean other than tonight." Alistair pressed thinking she wasn't understanding his question.

"Not really. I have Sampson, Farda, and Alaric. I sometimes go to some of the villages around here. But Alaric doesn't really like when I do that. I also have the Maker. I suppose to some it would seem lonely. Do you get lonely at the palace?"

"How would I? I'm surrounded by people." He said moving closer and sitting at her feet.

"But you said only Zevran was much of a friend. And from what you said earlier I gathered that you didn't have anyone to really talk to. If I was mistaken, I apologize." She replied without looking at him.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but it is lonely. I think this is the most I have talked since we ended the Blight. I mean really talked, not giving some speech or something."

"That must be hard. From what I have heard and read about the Wardens they were all very close and more like a brotherhood than an order of knights."

"We were. They still are, but now I'm on the outside of that as well. I never can seem to find where I fit." Alistair said with a sigh.

"I think I can understand that. My mother wanted me to marry, but my father didn't. He wanted to keep me a child and she wanted to rush me into adulthood. And all I wanted was to figure out what I wanted." She said sadly. She then bit her lip. "Why is it that I can remember more when you are around?"

"Can I ask you something?" Alistair said leaning against her chair.

"Of course."

"How old are you?"

She looked at him surprised. "I'm twenty. Why?" She asked puzzled.

"Alaric mentioned you were fifteen when you knew Duncan. I just wondered how long ago it was. Sorry." Alistair cringed as she frowned at him.

"I remember he was kind and I couldn't wait to see him the next day. He was going to be testing recruits and…something happened…." She began breathing heavily and Alistair moved to his knees and cupped her face.

"I'm sorry, Isla. I shouldn't have said anything. Duncan was like a father to me and I lost him at Ostagar." Alistair said stroking her face. She took a deep breath and patted Alistair's cheek.

"It's alright. I'm going to have to remember it sometime, I suppose." She turned when Sampson whined. "Yes, I'm fine. And no, I do not want you to bite him." She laughed when Sampson whined again. "He seems to like you."

"He asked to bite me and you think he likes me?" Alistair asked still staring at Isla.

"He asked first. Normally he would have just bitten you. He didn't like the suitors anymore than I did." Isla said and turned back to the robe. Alistair decided not to ask her about it since she got panicky when he did. He sat back down and wished to have something to do with his hands.

"Did you happen to keep my weapons at least?" He asked suddenly. He still carried Duncan's shield, and the thought of loosing it would be more than he could take.

"I did gather those. I just forgot that silly armor. I'm sorry about that." She said and put the robe away. "I'll get them for you." She hurried into Alaric's room and gathered up the sword and shield. She noticed some warmer clothes and a cloak laid out as well and grabbed them too. She shut the door behind her and ran into him. "Sorry." She said as she clutched her load tightly. Alistair reached out and steadied her. She smiled at him and handed the things to him. "Alaric left you some warmer clothes out. Um…I should…" She swayed and Alistair grabbed her. She heard a voice in her head and it brought tears to her eyes. She could see the sweet face of the boy as he looked up at her.

"_Auntie, will you teach me to fight with a swort?"_

"Isla? Are you alright?" Alistair asked dropping the stuff and pulling her to him as she started to cry.

"I…had a nephew. He was…he wanted me to teach him to fight with a sword, but he called it a swort. His mother didn't want me too." Isla buried her face in Alistair's neck and shook for a moment. "Sorry. I'm fine. It was just a flash and…" She pulled away and shook her head. "I'm tired. If you don't mind I would like to go to sleep now."

"Why don't you take your room? I can sleep out here." Alistair insisted hating to see the wounded look on her face.

"No, please. I want to be out here. I promise to tend the fire better tonight." She said giving him a small smile. It didn't reach her eyes, but he wasn't going to press her farther.

"If you're sure." He watched her as she nodded. "Goodnight then." He gathered up his stuff and returned to her room. He shut the door and leaned against it as he heard her crying. He heard Sampson whimper and the noise tapered off. He prayed that tomorrow he wouldn't do or say anything to make her hurt anymore.

-0-

He awoke a short time later and looked around trying to figure out what was wrong. Then he heard the scream and bolted out of the room, never feeling the cold of the floor on his bare feet. Sampson was nudging Isla and she was curled up in a ball sobbing on the bedroll.

"NO! Bryan! Don't! Please!" She cried before she screamed again. Alistair moved to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Isla, wake up. It's a dream. Isla, you are safe. Wake up." Alistair said lightly shaking her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in confusion for a moment, but then she wrapped her arms around him neck and cried. He held her as she sobbed. Sampson moved and wrapped around behind Alistair, allowing him something to lean on. Finally her sobs stopped. Alistair moved her so she was lying in his arms and looked at her. He wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty." She said realizing she was pressed against his bare chest. She was too weak to try and move though. And she felt better with his arms around her.

"Don't be. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked quietly. She opened her eyes back and bit her lip.

"I should say yes. You are the king. It's cold and it's the middle of the night." She said in a shaky voice.

"Should say yes, so does that mean no?" He asked.

"I'm fine, your…Alistair. You can go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I don't mind staying right like this if you want me to." He offered. She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"I remembered falling. I had to fight with someone…and then the edge gave way and I was falling." She said shaking and pulling tighter to Alistair.

"Isla, I'm sorry. It's over. You're safe now."

"Alistair?" She asked in a quiet voice as she looked up at him with large haunted eyes.

"What?" He asked stroking her hair back from her face.

"Will you make me forget?" She asked.

Alistair stared at her for a moment, but then he shifted her so she was on her knees between his legs. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist supporting her and keeping her against him. And the other hand he slid into her hair and tilted her back so he could kiss her. He shifted then and moved to his knees, supporting her against him. Sampson got up and moved to the other side of the room with an angry huff neither of them heard.

Isla gasped as he crushed her to him and he used that opening to dart his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She stiffened at the shock of this. No one had ever done anything like this to her before. But as he continued the kiss she relaxed back, sliding her hand along his arms and up to his shoulders.

He groaned into her mouth and lifted her, forcing her legs around his hips. He pressed her tighter to him and she gasped again as she felt him pressing against her as her dress slid up. He left her mouth and pulled her hair, forcing her head back more as he followed the line of her neck, nipping and kissing as he went. She cried out as feelings overwhelmed her. He ground against her as she moaned his name. He slid his hand up, cupping her breast. He sucked at her through the thin nightdress and she gasped again and tentatively moved against him. She ran her hands up and into his hair.

He suddenly shoved her back to the bedroll, roughly pulling her hair. She cried out in pain this time and watched him in fear. He began jerking at his pants with one hand as he leaned over her, tugging her dress up.

"Alistair…" She called fearfully as his eyes were glassy and his features had a cold look on them. "Please…" She begged and tried to back away from him. He gripped her hips and drug her back towards him. "You're scaring me." She pleaded and she saw the look of horror and disgust go across his face.

He pulled back from her and clenched his fist. He shook with effort and looked away from her. "Isla, I need you to go to your room. Take Sampson and bar the door. No matter what you hear out here, do not open that door." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Alistair…I…" She sat up and readjusted her dress. He groaned and made a move towards her before he pulled back again.

"Isla, now!" He roared. She bolted for the room, grabbing Sampson's collar as he growled at Alistair. She looked at him fearfully one last time and did as he asked, barring the door and cringing as she heard the banging and yelling. Finally the thrashing noises stopped and she heard a different sort of noise. She moved then feeling shame and horror. She curled up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Sampson who tried to comfort her. She was confused by the feelings she was having and she was even more confused by Alistair's reactions.

-0-

Alistair felt horror, shame, rage, and uncontrollable lust. The taint had been slowly pushing him farther and farther. His temper had never been a problem before, but now it seemed to flair up and scare him. And his thoughts and desires he had always been able to master, but he had nearly forced himself on Isla.

He had raged and broken the table when she had finally been safely behind her door. It had been all he could do not to catch her as she ran. The taint demanded it. And he had almost given in to it. She had looked at him so confused and scared. She was a virgin. He knew it before he had kissed her and then her reactions had further shown it. And he was a monster who had almost devoured her.

He had then given in and done he one thing that he had always prided himself on being too disciplined to need to do. He knew he would be alone with her again tomorrow and he had to get himself under control. He prayed the Maker would forgive him and he prayed that Alaric would hurry back. He needed his taint gone and he needed it gone now. He felt guilt and shame hovering on him, pressing him down as he finished unlacing his pants and reached in to stroke himself. He felt the taint and knew that this wasn't going to satisfy it for long. He just prayed it would be enough. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Isla.

He shuddered as he thought of her. The taint seemed to like the thought of her. He pictured her laying there. He thought of her soft hands stroking him instead of his calloused ones. He tried to keep her out of his thoughts, but the taint pushed them back and twisted it. He finished and collapsed onto the bedroll and inhaled her scent. He cried out his shame, curling up and drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came far too soon. The wind had died down in the night, but the snow hadn't stopped. Alistair got up and added more wood to the fire. He desperately wished he hadn't left all of his things in Isla's room as he shivered walking on the cold floor. He decided to clean up the mess and make breakfast. It wouldn't be much in a way of an apology, but it would be a start. And it gave him something to do as he practiced trying to find the right words to explain.

Isla woke up hearing him moving around the kitchen. She lay there and tried to decide what to do. He had told her to not come out, but surely she could now. She got up and dressed quickly and fingered her daggers. She wondered briefly if she should take them or not. Alistair's cold look had frightened her, but she knew it wasn't Alistair. She finally decided against them and hesitated at the door. Sampson nudged her and cocked his head at her in puzzlement.

"I'm not sure we should go out there." She whispered to his question. He whined and nudged her again. "I know you need to go out, but Alistair said to lock the door." Isla sighed as Sampson decided to take matters into his own hands and began barking. "Fine, but you are not to hurt him unless I say, got it?" He gave her an incensed bark. "I know you are smart enough to tell the difference between an attack and a kiss."

She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. She watched Alistair as he moved to the far side of the room and watched her. She then took in the damage of the room. The table was broken, the chairs were knocked around, and pottery was shattered on the floor. Alistair had a broom in his hand and was cleaning it up.

She took another breath and looked at him worriedly. "Sampson needs to go out." She said and held onto his collar.

"I have the path to the door cleared of the glass. I figured he would need to go out at some point." Alistair said running his eyes over her. Her dress was covering and he couldn't tell if he had hurt her physically or not.

"Can I…do you…" She shrugged and looked down unsure of what to say.

"I am back under control. For now." He said. She nodded and released Sampson who huffed at the damage and then took off out the door, Alistair opened for him.

Isla gasped and headed for the door. She looked out in wonder at the snow that was piling up outside. She smiled as Alistair moved to see what she was looking at. "I love the snow." She said looking at him. Her smile died as he frowned at her. She took a step back and pressed against the door.

"I'm sorry about…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or scare you. I would leave if I could, but I can't. I promise I won't hurt you again." Alistair said hanging his head in shame.

Isla moved to him and laid a hand on his arm. "You didn't hurt me. You did scare me, but I know it wasn't you then. I'm sorry I put you in that situation." She said quietly. He was surprised she was willing to touch him after last night.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen." Alistair protested.

"It was the taint. I shouldn't have asked that of you. Forgive me, sire." She said quietly.

"Don't sire me. And how do you know about the taint?" He said frowning at her.

"Alaric told me about it. He said it is the price you Wardens must pay to make the rest of us safe. I'm sorry. I knew the problems the taint could cause and I should not have…" She trailed off as Alistair suddenly pulled her to him.

"This isn't your fault. Don't apologize again." He loosened his grip and moved his hand to lightly stroked her face. "Are you telling me the truth? Did I really not hurt you?"

"I don't know what you did to me, but I assure you it didn't hurt." She blushed as she said it and he felt a smile growing despite the situation. She was so innocent she didn't understand the pleasure or frustration of what they had done.

"Isla, why did Alaric stop being a Warden?" He asked changing the subject.

"It isn't my story to tell." She said shaking her head.

"But you know." He pressed.

"Yes."

"Is there nothing I can do to get a clear answer from either of you?" He asked with a sigh. She smiled at him.

"You just have to ask the right question." She laughed as he growled at her. "As to why he left, that is for him to say. But some of the Warden's methods are every bit as cruel as the ones they fight against." She turned then and grabbed a cloak off the peg by the door. "I'm going to go and get more wood. We will not be able to go out much longer and the snow is fairly light right now."

"Let me help you." He said realizing he was still only in his pants. "Give me a minute." He rushed to her room and pulled on the warm clothes Alaric had given him. He pulled on his cloak as he walked back to the door. Isla was out in the snow, spinning in it. Her arms were opened wide and her head was thrown back. She laughed in pure joy as Sampson ran in circles around her. She suddenly flopped back and Alistair rushed to her.

"Isla!" He called. "Are you alright?" He looked down at her as she lay on the snow covered ground.

"You're standing on my wings." She said and waited for him to take a step back. "Thanks."

He watched as she waved her arms and legs along the ground. "Wings?" He asked puzzled.

"I'm making a snow angel. Go on, Sampson!" She ordered and brushed the snow where he had stood. She reached up a hand to Alistair. "Help me up?" He looked at her puzzled. "I need you to pick me up so that I don't put prints into the angel. Please?" She asked.

He sighed and moved to her, careful to not touch the snow she had moved around and quickly lifted her off the ground. She slid out of his arms and pointed at it. "See?" She said with glee. "I did mention I loved snow, right?" Alistair shook his head at her and grinned.

"You have snow in your hair."

"So do you." She pointed out.

"You have a point. So it won't matter if you have some more." Alistair scooped up a handful of snow and stalked towards her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't."

"Oh?" He asked as he advanced. She shrieked and ran. Alistair took off after her.

She dodged around the house laughing as he advanced on her. She skidded to a halt and ducked his arm and ran the other way. Sampson gave a whoop and took of across the yard after her. Alistair finally dropped the snow and snagged her by her waist as she tried to dodge him again. He held her with one hand and grabbed snow with the other. She squealed and kicked as he dumped it on her. She held onto his arm as he swung her around and around. Finally setting her feet back on the ground. She snuck a handful of the snow as he leaned over her laughing. She twisted in his arms and shoved the snow down his shirt and then took off running as he sputtered and tried to shake the snow out of his shirt.

"Snow in the pants! Snow in the pants! I will pay you back for this!" He yelled as he gave chase. She dodged around the well, keeping it between them.

"What's the matter, your Majesty? Can't catch a little girl? Guess you are getting too old." She laughed as he sputtered and took off. He snagged her arm as she went by and spun her, colliding her against his chest. Her air left her lungs and she gasped trying to recover it. She smiled as Alistair locked his arm around her waist and ran the other hand through her hair.

"Did you just refer to me as old?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"I might have suggested it." She laughed and laid her hands on his chest.

"I will have you know that I am not that old. I'm only thirty."

"My apologies, my king." She said grinning unrepentantly.

"Hmm. I think I like how that sounded." He leaned down to her slowly moving as if he was going to kiss her and shoved snow down her back. She gasped in surprise and pressed against him trying to keep the snow from touching her skin. He laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "That will teach you to pick on your king."

She dropped to a deep curtsy. "You win, oh, great and powerful king." She said deepening her voice comically.

"You forgot young and handsome." He teased.

"And modest." She laughed standing back up. She reached out and took his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce. Now let's get the wood and get back inside. It's pretty, but very cold." He shivered. He smiled as they made their way back inside.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but what he had feared would be one of the worst days of his life had ended up being one of the happiest. He couldn't remember having that much fun in a long time. He thought it would be perfect if Alaric would only make it back and he could remove his taint.

-0-

_Author's note: Thank you to all of you who have been following and reviewing. The link to reply to your reviews isn't working or I would thank you individually. So thank you. I love hearing your thoughts. _


	10. Chapter 10

Alaric didn't arrive back for two more days. By the time he did, most of the damage had been cleared up. He raised an eyebrow at the broken table and the guilty look of both Alistair and Isla.

They hadn't spoken of the incident again. After their playing in the snow, things settled into a fairly normal routine for them. They spent their time together talking. Isla asked things that no one had ever asked Alistair before. And he had learned much about her as well. He could feel his feelings growing for her. She was so different from all the other girls. She never cared about the power or the nobles he knew. She asked his opinion on things from favorite color to food. She listened to his stories and asked questions that made him look at things differently. She was getting to know him and not the king. It was a nice change.

Isla loved listening to him talk. His face would light up when he joked and he would get animated. She could see the child he must have been. Her heart hurt when he spoke of his childhood and of the Wardens he had lost.

They were sitting down to eat when Alaric arrived. Isla bolted to the door and wrapped her arms around him. Alaric dropped his packages he was carrying and lifted her up in his arms. "Miss me?" He asked with a laugh.

"Always. Did you have a good time?" She asked kissing his cold cheek and then dragging him to a chair. She hurried and got him a bowl of the stew and pressed it into his cold hands.

"Yes. And it was informative. The storm has kept the others from looking for you yet, your Majesty. They seem to think you have holed up somewhere and are waiting it out."

"I suppose that is good news. We don't want anyone thinking Isla kidnapped me or that I'm dead. I suppose I will need to leave in the morning if the weather stays clear." Alistair said hating the thought of leaving. He was just Alistair here.

"I suppose it would be wise." Alaric said and then turned to the table. "So are either of you going to explain the broken table to me?"

Alistair cleared his throat and Isla looked down at the ground, both turning red. Isla sheepishly started. "I had a bad dream and Alistair was trying to comfort me and I might have done something to make his taint…" She trailed off as Alistair clasped her hand.

"Isla, go to your room for a minute, please. I want to talk to Alaric."

"You are not going to say it was your fault." She frowned at him.

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"Isla, do as the king commands." Alaric said interrupting them. Isla started at that. She had gotten so used to Alistair just being Alistair that she didn't realize she was arguing with the king.

"Forgive me, my king." She said and bowed her head to him.

"Is, don't. I wasn't ordering you as a king. I was asking cause this is hard enough without having to do it in front of you." Alistair stroked her face as she gave him a small smile.

Alistair sank down on a bench and held his head in his hands after she had left. He angrily ran his hands through his hair and looked back at Alaric who was waiting patiently. "I almost hurt her." He said and Alaric could hear the pain of his quiet admission.

"So your taint took over in your comforting of her and you broke the table? Was she injured?"

"Maker, no! I broke the table after I made her leave the room and lock her door. I didn't…I wouldn't…It was close to that, but I didn't…She said she wasn't hurt, just scared, but I don't know. I can't live like this. I can't hurt people like this." Alistair said and began pacing the room.

"You are a virgin as well, aren't you?" Alaric asked.

Alistair felt his cheeks heat up and nodded. "I was placed in the Chantry."

"And as such you don't take care of things yourself either?" Alaric asked. Alistair made a strangled noise and turned even redder. "How have you managed this long with the taint and not harmed anyone? It has to have a way to vent…Oh. The Blight. All the fighting. The templar discipline would help you control it for a time, but now that the fighting is stopped…"

"Can you make it go away? I don't want to hurt anyone, but to almost hurt Isla is…" Alistair shook his head.

"Alistair, are you sure this is what you want? The taint can be managed. You will just have to loosen your ideas a bit."

"I don't want to have to give in to it. I have always been so proud of my templar discipline. I could handle everything because of it, but now…I almost raped a girl I care about." Alistair turned to Alaric. "I'm sure. I want this gone. I can't be a Warden anymore, so why do I need to stay tainted?" Alistair was sad about this, but also a little relieved. He didn't like the idea of the calling.

"If you are sure, then we will do so tonight." Alaric nodded and turned to call Isla. She opened the door and slowly moved to his side. She wouldn't look at him or Alistair.

"I'm sorry. Both of you." She said quietly.

Alaric gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You aren't in trouble, Isla. It's alright. I must ask something of you though."

"What?" She asked glancing back and forth between Alistair and Alaric. Both looked grim and sad.

"Two things, actually. Did Alistair hurt you?" He asked forcing her to keep looking at him. He knew she might be able to lie to Alistair, but she couldn't to him.

"No, Alaric." She said truthfully.

"Good. Now then, he has decided he wants to do the ritual."

"That…really?" Isla asked looking at him. Alistair nodded solemnly. "Alistair, I'm sorry. It was my fault, don't think that you…" She trailed off as he hugged her to him.

"It wasn't your fault and what happened is only the final straw. I have been fighting with my taint for some time now. I can't be a Warden anymore, Is. This is what I want." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She nodded and turned back to Alaric.

"You need my blood, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Alaric answered.

"What? No!" Alistair protested.

She turned to him. "It has to be untainted blood."

"She's right, Alistair. Mine and yours after will always have traces of the taint in it." Alaric nodded.

"No! I won't let her be hurt for this. Its bad enough what I already did to her." Alistair grumbled and turned away missing the hurt look on Isla's face.

"There will be pain for you both, but it is the only way. And I will heal you after I have done it. She is in no danger, Alistair."

"What about the person from your ritual? Are they fine?" Alistair asked feeling horror at having to hurt Isla.

"Yes, as far as I know, Wynne is very much still alive and fine." Alaric said nodding.

"Wynne? You know Wynne?" Alistair asked shocked. "Wait…Wynne helped you with a blood ritual?" It didn't sound like something Wynne would do.

"Yes, she did. We were in love. The Circle forced us apart and then the Wardens happened. I sought her out after I escaped them. She helped me rid myself of the taint."

"You and Wynne? I…wow! I never would have thought she would…wait, does this mean you are the father of her child?" Alistair asked.

"Child? Wynne had a child? When?" Alaric demanded, frowning.

"I don't know…she told me about him once. Said the Chantry adopted him out. She never got to see him." Alistair felt horror for Alaric as he absorbed the fact he had a child out there somewhere. And then Alistair realized he had a cousin. He was getting more and more family by the day.

"She…never told me. I…must speak with her about this." Alaric shook his head. "I need to prepare the ritual. Will you allow Isla's blood to be used?"

Alistair looked at her as she moved to him. "Please, Alistair. Let me help you."

"You're sure she will be safe?" Alistair asked.

"I promise it. I would not risk her life." Alaric promised.

"Then let's do this." Alistair sighed.

"If you are ready, I will begin. Isla, go and get my chest from my room." Isla got up and disappeared into his room. Alaric sighed and looked over at Alistair.

"Why did you want to leave the Wardens? I asked Isla, but she said it wasn't her story to tell." Alistair asked.

"She could have, but I can see why she wouldn't want to. How much do you know about the methods of the Greys?"

"I know they do whatever they must." Alistair hedged. He had heard the tales of burning villages to the ground to stop the Blights.

"They act first and ask questions later. Anything to protect the Wardens." Alaric said bitterly. "I met a girl in a little village outside of the Warden's fortress. I was still in love with Wynne, but I could have somewhat of a life with this girl. I was sent out on patrol. Darkspawn raids were happening all around. When I came back, the village was gone. I asked what had happened, expecting the people to be at the fortress. The Warden Commander told me that the darkspawn had killed them all. I could tell it was a lie. The other Wardens wouldn't look at me. I snuck out that night and went to the village. It wasn't darkspawn, but it was taint driven. The people were the only ones dead. There were no darkspawn bodies. Just the villagers. Women, children, men. I stumbled upon the girl. She had been raped and then killed. Darkspawn don't rape their victims. I returned to the Wardens and confronted one of the newer recruits. He was always mouthy and enjoyed the darker side of the Wardens. He bragged about it. He had done some of it. A few others had helped. The Warden Commander found out and the rest of the Wardens moved to cover it up. They slaughtered the village, trying to make it look like a darkspawn attack. I killed the Warden and then fled. I never looked back. I began researching everything I could trying to find a way to rid myself of the taint. I can understand what it does to you. I have seen it first hand." Alaric trailed off and laid his hand on Isla's head. She had rejoined them and curled on the floor at his feet, laying her head on his lap.

"I…I'm sorry, Alaric. I can't imagine…Duncan said it was a heavy price to pay, but I never expected how much it is." Alistair said watching Isla silently cry.

"Not all Wardens are like that, Alistair. And there are ways to control the taint. But those Wardens believed nothing but Wardens mattered. Do not let their actions cloud your opinion of your companions. The Ferelden Wardens were different from the others. Duncan was a very good man and leader. You and the other Warden are proof of this." He stroked Isla's hair and motioned to the chest she had laid down by Alistair. "Let's begin. Isla, get the herbs out of my bags."

Alaric moved to the chest and opened it. He pulled out a silver challis much like the one used in the Joinings and a wicked-looking dagger. He removed a pouch and laid it on the hearth beside the cup and knife. Isla moved to him handing him the bundles of herbs. Alaric asked Alistair to start some water boiling. Alistair moved out to the well and grabbed a bucket of water unsure why they needed water, but he realized when he came back in, it was so he wouldn't have to watch him cutting Isla. Her dress sleeve was cut open and he was holding her arm over the cup catching the blood in it. She gave Alistair a weak smile as he came in.

"So do I even need to boil the water?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. Add some of this pack of herbs to it. Isla will add it to your bathwater in a moment. It will take me some time to perform the ritual on the blood before you can drink it. Here, Isla. That is enough blood for now." Alaric handed her a cloth for her arm and a healing potion. She held the cloth to her arm for a minute and then drank the potion. She moved and swayed for a moment. Alistair steadied her and helped her to another chair where Sampson rested his head in her lap and Farda perched behind her. She recovered and drew a bath for Alistair.

Alistair then rolled up his sleeve and held his arm over the cup. He felt sick as he noticed how much blood was already in it. "I have to drink it all?" He asked worriedly.

Alaric laughed and sliced into his arm. "No. You only have to drink a few drinks of it. The rest will be poured over you and poured around Isla. Don't worry about it now. I will walk you through it as we reach it." Isla returned and took the boiling water with herbs to add to the bath.

"Why does it have to go around Isla?" Alistair asked trying not to squirm as his arm burned. Alaric handed him a cloth and potion as well.

"It will keep the taint from actually getting to her." Alaric laid a hand on Alistair as he started to protest. "She will not be in any danger."

"I trust Alaric, Alistair." Isla assured him as she returned to the room.

"Now what?" Alistair asked as Alaric threw some of the herbs into the blood.

Alaric looked up at him. "You two will go and rest for a bit. I have work to finish." Alaric shooed them away.

"Um. We can't both go and rest in her room. I'll just…" Alistair started, but stopped when Alaric frowned at him.

"I don't believe I gave you a choice. Go. Both of you. Isla knows what to do." Alaric walked them to the room and wouldn't allow Sampson or Farda to go in with them. He then locked the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: This chapter will contain sex.**_

-0-

Alistair looked at Isla nervously. "What did he mean by that?"

"You have to take a bath in the herbs." She said not meeting his eyes. "And I have to help you with it."

"Help me…no! Is, you saw what almost happened last time. You…" He trailed off and spun around as she undid her dress and slid it off her shoulders. Her laughter made him turn back around.

"Alistair, I am only taking off my dress, not forcing you to…" She trailed off and looked down sadly. "I know you don't like me in that way." She stood there in a thin and short chemise. Her arms were bare as were her feet now. She moved to him and reached for his shirt laces. "You have to do this if you want the ritual to work. You just have to get in the water."

"Isla…" He whined. "I do like you that way. Far too much to be here alone in a tub with you."

"I won't be in the tub, Alistair." She said looking up at him. She was slightly flushed with his words. He liked her. He sighed and ran his hands over his face and rested them on his hips. She waited letting him think it through.

"There is more to this, isn't there?" Alistair asked.

Isla gave him a small smile. "We will go through it one step at a time. You did say you wanted to do this." She reminded him.

"I didn't know that I was going to have to get naked in front of you. Tell me you won't have to be naked for the ritual?" He asked worriedly.

"Alistair, the water will get cold if you don't hurry up." She sighed.

"Fine, but turn around. I'll let you know when I'm in the tub." He said frowning. "I'm not so sure this isn't as bad as the ritual we did with Morrigan after all." He looked back and saw Isla's hurt look at those words. "Wait, Isla, I didn't mean to compare you to her or anything. I just meant that this is…"

"I get it. You don't want to do this with me. I don't know what else to tell you. I am the only one here who can do it. I will try and make it as quick and painless for you as possible." She said turning around so he could undress.

He moved to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, but she refused to look at him. He cupped her jaw and forced her head up. He saw hurt and anger mixed in her teary eyes. "Isla, I want very much to be with you, but I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to force you."

She shook her head. "You don't have to try and comfort me, sire. I understand. And you aren't forcing me. Alaric explained it to me. I knew what it entailed when he asked me."

"Don't go back to calling me sire. Isla…" He trailed off and crushed her to him, kissing her. She resisted at first, but then ran her hands up his shoulders. "I have come to care for you a great deal. I know we haven't known each other long and all, but I feel closer to you than anyone ever before. I just don't want you to do this because you feel obligated to help me."

"I care for you as well. I want to help you." She whispered praying his words were true.

He stroked her cheekbone for a moment watching her and then nodded. He stepped back and took his shirt off. She bit her lip watching him. She wanted to run her hands along him and feel his muscles and skin. She wanted to kiss the scars and find out what each one was from, but she knew he was on the edge as it was. She turned away from him and allowed him to finish undressing. She heard him get in the tub and turned.

She moved to him and slid her hands to his shoulders. He jumped as she touched him and moved to cover himself. She handed him a linen and he thanked her, placing it over his lap. She took the linen Alaric had given her that had magic on it. She dipped it in the water and ran it along his shoulders and chest. "Lean forward so I can wash your back." He moved and shivered as she and the rag touched him.

"That's all tingly. Magic?" He asked looking at her over his shoulder.

"Yes." She said quietly. She ran her hands over him, rubbing and massaging, relaxing the tension out of him as she went. She finished with his upper body and paused. "Alistair…you aren't going to like this, but…"

"But what?" He asked. He was trying desperately to think of anything other than the fact that she was touching him. He could feel her breast pressing against his shoulder. The fabric of her dress was wet and he knew if he looked it would be plastered to them and transparent.

"I either need you to stand up, or I'm going to have to get in with you." She said watching his reaction.

"What? Why?" He said turning to face her. He groaned as saw her. She was knelt down by the tub leaning over it and he felt a tug of lust that almost undid him.

"Because I have to wash all of you with this rag." She said blushing.

"Why is this necessary?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know. Alaric said I must. I've never done this before and I don't know what I'm doing and…" She trailed off as tears burned her eyes. Alistair twisted more, capturing her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He slid his hands down her sides and lifted her, pulling her into the tub with him. She leaned against his chest and watched him wide eyed.

"Do we have to lay together as well or is this a form of torture?" Alistair asked as she continued to watch him.

The tears fell then. "Forgive me, sire." He clutched her to his chest, tamping down on his urges to touch her differently. He ran his hands over her back as she cried against his chest. He unbraided her hair and watched it darken as it got wet. He took more of the water and poured it into her hair causing her to pull back and look at him.

"Isla, I want to touch you and do things to you that I shouldn't. I'm fighting it. This is torture. Having you like this, but trying not to touch you. So I just wanted to know if I was going to continue this torture or have to hate myself in the morning for taking your innocence."

"We are supposed to…I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want you to hate yourself or me. I will tell Alaric he will have to find another way." She stood and Alistair groaned and jerked her back down into his lap. She gasped in surprise as he poked her leg.

"Don't stand up right now. I'm not exactly in control of myself." He groaned and tightened his grip on her as she squirmed against him. He took a shaky breath. "This is needed to end the taint?" He asked.

"Alaric says it is." She nodded.

"And you won't hate me in the morning?" He asked feeling his resolve slipping. He wanted her and if this was the way he could make her his then so be it. He just didn't want to scare her or make her cry anymore.

She cupped his cheek and shook her head. "I could never hate you, Alistair. I…want to…make you happy." She said and looked down blushing. "I just don't know what to do."

"Maker help me." He whispered and kissed her. She ran the rag down his stomach stopping short of going lower.

"Alistair…" She asked pulling back from him. He sighed and took her hand in his. With heated faces, he helped her finish bathing him. She kept her eyes averted from him as he guided her hand down his body.

"Is that enough?" He asked as the last inch of him had been washed with the rag.

"For this part, yes." She answered. He twisted her then and turned her so her back was to him. He tugged up her dress that was stuck to her body. She lifted her arms helping him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked resting his hands on her hips. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around her breast, covering whatever her hair didn't.

"Yes." She said quietly. He quickly pulled her to him. He then took the rag from her and ran it over her back. She shivered, but didn't say anything as he rubbed her. He leaned her back against him, and moved her arms out of the way, washing first one and then the other. He ran the rag down her shoulder and neck and dipped lower, rubbing across her chest. She gasped as he did.

"Alistair, I didn't have to be washed with the rag." She said gasping again as he slid his hand along her stomach.

"It's only fair that I get to do this to you." He said huskily. He was shaking with a need to take her, but he was determined to make it as special for her as he could. He let go of the rag and ran his hand along her, brushing against her folds that were still shielded by the thin smallclothes she was wearing. She tensed up and moved back away from his hand. He wrapped his arm around her arms and pinned them to her sides. He then ran his other hand over her breast again, before trailing lower and stroking against her smallclothes. He trailed a hand down her thigh and then back up again, moving up to rub her nipples, teasing them and causing her breath to hitch.

"Alistair." She said breathlessly.

He grinned and nipped at her ear. He slid his hand back down lower into her smallclothes. She whimpered and squirmed as he did. He stilled his hand and looked at her. "Am I hurting you?" She shook her head. "Scaring you?" He asked.

"A…little. I don't know what to do." She said as he slid a finger into her and stroked her slowly. She gasped and arched against him, calling his name again.

"I'm going to be the one doing right now. You will just be feeling." He whispered and kissed her neck. He stroked her, sliding his finger in and out slowly, increasing the pressure and depth with each stroke. He then switched and began tracing lazy circles around her nub. She made mewing noises and fought against his grip on her. He was pleased to know that the rumors he'd heard about the act and the books he'd read were actually helpful if her reaction was anything to judge by.

"Please…" She begged. He felt himself getting even harder and released her arms and slid his hand out of her smallclothes. He grabbed her and twisted her, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist, capturing her mouth. He groaned into her mouth as he brushed against her smallclothes. He kissed her and rubbed against her again. She slid her arms around his neck and gasped as he did. He darted his tongue in and out of her mouth, matching his hip movements. She moaned and flexed against him instinctively. He released her mouth and lifted her up to her knees as he trailed kisses down her neck and finally her breast. Flicking her pink nipples with his tongue slowly. She arched her back and ran her hands through his hair.

He stood suddenly and wrapped an arm under her legs and carried her out of the tub. He moved to the bed and stood her up only long enough to remove her smallclothes. He laid her gently back on the bed. She moved back as he crawled on and towered over her. He gently parted her legs and moved closer to her even though the taint was hammering in his head, wanting violence. "Isla, you are so beautiful. And you are now mine." Alistair said as he pressed against her. She stiffened at the intrusion of him. He waited for her to relax as he kissed her.

She finally loosened her knees on him and he slid all the way in, groaning her name as he felt her tight warmth surround him. He kissed her and slid a hand between them, rubbing her nub again trying to build her pleasure. She finally arched against him and gasped as he began moving slowly. She pressed her hips to his, arching against him, demanding more. He felt his release building and clamped down on it. Not yet, he begged as he continued to push her towards hers. Finally her hips began bucking wildly and she quivered tightly around him. He drove into her finding his release as she found hers. Her breath was a pant that matched his as he dropped to his elbows, keeping his weight off of her. She opened her eyes and watched him.

"Do you want me to move?" He asked unsure what to do now. He wanted to stay right like this forever.

"Not unless you want too." She said and ran an hand across his chest. She trailed her fingers over his scars on his shoulder. "Where did you get these?" She asked as he shifted so he was on his side. He tugged her to him, laying her head against his chest.

"High dragon outside of the town of Haven." He answered watching her as she ran her hands over his torso.

"And this one?" She asked brushing one on his ribs.

"From Ostagar."

"And this one?" She brushed one just below his waist.

"That one is from Flemeth. I think she might have been trying to castrate me." He laughed. Isla hmed and ran her fingers down lower and pressed a kiss to his chest. "What are you doing?" He asked and then groaned as her hand wrapped around his length.

She smiled up at him wickedly. "I think it's only fair I get to do this to you."

"Maker, woman!" He groaned and grabbed her, twisting them both and sliding her onto him. He moved her hips and helped her find a pace. He watched her as she tormented him, speeding up and slowing down. "You are a desire demon in disguise, aren't you?" He moaned. "There is no way a virgin could know what to do as you seem to." He panted.

She looked down at him and blushed. "I'm a quick study and I have seen it done before. I just didn't know that it could feel like…" She paused and took a shaky breath before continuing. "The servants weren't very discreet and I normally was hiding from my mother's latest suitor so I did see it done a few times." She bit her lip as he moved against her. "Do you think less of me now?"

"Nope. Grateful to them all." He moaned and twisted so he could pin her to the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: This chapter will contain the blood ritual.**_

-0-

A few hours later Alistair awoke to a knock on the door. He moaned in his head as he didn't want to disentangle from Isla who was sleeping sprawled across his chest. He kissed her forehead and slid out from under her. She lifted her head and looked around. "Ritual time?" She asked, shoving her hair back.

"I believe so." He pulled on his clothes and handed her a dress from one of her drawers. She smiled at him shyly and clutched the covers to her. "I'll go and wait out there for you." He quickly kissed her and stroked her face. The knock sounded again. "I'm coming!" He called and earned a giggle from Isla. He smiled at her and then went to the door. He slid out it and felt his face heat up as Alaric appraised him.

"Hmm. Hopefully the taint isn't too satisfied. Maybe I took a little to long or I underestimated the Warden stamina." Alaric laughed and slapped him on the back. "I wouldn't have told you about the ritual if I hadn't been sure you would come to care for her. She deserves more respect than that." Alaric answered to Alistair's glare.

"You should have warned me." He said frowning.

"You wouldn't have done it if I had. She won't hold it against you, Alistair. And you shouldn't feel bad about it either. You care for each other and I believe you are both well on your way to loving each other."

"But I'm the king. I have to marry a…" Alistair trailed off as Alaric held up his hand.

"First off, you are king. You can marry anyone you choose. Do you think she would make a good wife?"

"Yes, she would. She is exactly what I have wanted in one."

"Then why should it matter about her birthright? You are a bastard, yet you are king." Alaric said softening the blow by laying his hand on Alistair's shoulder. "You have to decide what you want. Are you going to be a man who wears the title of king. Or a king. You are so scared to rule, but you are your father's son. Do not fear what you were born to be." Alaric turned as the door opened behind them. "Ah, Isla. There you are. Are you ready?" He asked moving away from Alistair.

"As I'll ever be." She said giving him an embarrassed smile. Her smiled died as she looked at Alistair who was frowning at her. She felt her heart break then. He already regretted it. He had only done it to be rid of the taint. She drew on her reserves of calmness and followed Alaric outside. He had cleared all the snow from a spot. She moved to one side of the circle and waited, shivering in the cold. Alaric had told her she had to wear a chemise instead of full clothing. Alistair moved to the other side as Alaric ordered.

Alaric handed him the glass and Alistair took a deep drink of it, relieved that it didn't taste as bad as the darkspawn one. Alaric dipped his fingers in the blood and sprinkled it onto Alistair. He then moved to Isla, sitting the cup down as he went. "Forgive me, Isla." He asked and then struck her. He hit her so hard she fell to the ground and grabbed her cheek. She looked up at him and then stood back up. He hit her again and this time it split her lip and cheek. She wiped at the blood, and spit out some on the ground.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing?" Alistair demanded and moved a step, but Alaric stopped him.

"Do not come near her. You have the taint on you still. It will only respond to the violence. Can't you feel it building?" Alaric asked. He turned back to Isla and she nodded.

He ripped her dress then, exposing her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. Alistair made a choked noise, but stayed where he was. Alaric took her arm where he had cut her earlier and sliced it open again. He watched as the blood ran down her arm and onto the ground. He then moved and retrieved the cup. He looked to Alistair who was giving him a murderous look. "It is almost done, Alistair." He poured the contents of the cup in a circle around Isla, murmuring words in an ancient language. She shivered and looked at Alistair.

He moaned and grabbed his head as pain overwhelmed him. It was like the Joining again, but worse. The pain began choking him and he feared he would never be able to breath again. Black blood began pouring out of his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. He collapsed to his knees, gagging and gasping. He heard Isla's cry and Alaric's warning her to be still. Alistair watched in horror as the black taint began rushing towards Isla. It hit the blood circle and steamed, hissing as it couldn't get through. Alistair's last sight was of Isla's fearful face. And then he gave into the darkness and collapsed on the bloody ground.

-0-

He woke up much later, laying in Isla's bed. He moved and felt something laying against his side. He turned and saw Isla curled up in a ball. He wrapped himself around her and drifted back to sleep.

Alistair awoke as the sun was coming up. Isla was still curled up against his side. He stroked her hair back from her face and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. He then got up, tucking the covers back around her as he left. He was glad to see Alaric sitting up in the main room staring at the fire.

"Why was all that necessary?" Alistair demanded.

"Which part, Alistair?" Alaric asked feeling old for the first time. He had hurt Isla. And even worse than that, Alistair had broken her heart. He had seen the look on her face and knew that she loved him, and she believed he had used her. Alaric didn't think it was the case, but Isla did.

"All of it. Did you have to hit her and tear her dress?" Alistair asked horrified as he remembered the look of shock and pain on her face.

"Yes. The taint needed to want her. It had to want her more than it wanted you. I hated hurting her, but it was necessary. She knew what was going to happen." Alaric said trying to justify it to himself even. "The taint is a living thing Alistair. It is the evil that compels them to their actions. I had to give it what it wanted to remove it from you."

"And the bath and magic on the cloth?" Alistair pressed feeling rage building. It wasn't taint driven, it was simple rage for what Alaric had put Isla and himself through.

"The bath and cloth were so you would lay with her. Again, the taint needed to want her more than it did you. The ritual wouldn't have worked if you two hadn't lain together."

"What?" Alistair said feeling outraged.

"It wasn't like I could tell her to seduce you. She wouldn't have known how."

"You knew something would happen. That's why you left, isn't it? You wanted me to lay with her. And when you came back you found out I hadn't, you had to force it. Why? Are you even who you say you are?"

"Yes, I am Alaric, King Maric's brother. Lover of Wynne. Former Grey Warden. Apostate mage who just gave you the one thing that has been more precious to him than anything else. I gave you Isla. She has been a daughter to me and I convinced her to sleep with you to free you from the taint. It took me years to figure out all the things to make the ritual successful. Hurting her and giving her to you hurt every bit as much as it did when I did it to Wynne all those years ago. Do not think I did it lightly. I would rather harm myself than hurt her." Alaric snarled at Alistair. They moved until they were standing inches apart, glaring at each other. Suddenly Isla shoved between them, pushing them back from the other.

"What's done is done. Nothing can undo it. Alistair, you are free from the taint. It's what you wanted. Alaric did warn you that it wouldn't be pleasant. And Alaric, I'm fine. See, the wounds have already healed. No permanent damage done." She didn't add except to her heart, but she figured it was her own fault for giving it away so easily. Alistair had only been with them a little over a week. She would mend. "So let's all calm down. How are you feeling, Alaric?" Isla asked turning her back on Alistair and rubbing Alaric's arm.

"I feel like an old man today, my heart. I wish…" He trailed off and stroked her hair seeing her response in her eyes. She wasn't angry at him. She dropped her voice lower and spoke quietly in Dalish as Alaric sat down heavily in a chair.

"_Do not blame yourself. I agreed to the ritual. I knew what would be involved. And my heart will heal. It is my own fault."_

Alaric cupped her face in his hands as she knelt in front of his chair. _"My darling girl, this isn't your fault. And he does care for you. Alistair is just a boy when it comes to matters of the heart. He was a virgin too."_

Isla laughed and glanced at Alistair who was watching them through narrowed eyes. "_The things he did do not support your statement. He is growing angry. Are you sure the ritual worked?"_

"_It did. He is angry about being lied to. And he is angry because he is worried about you. I have your bags packed for traveling. Do you think you will be alright traveling with him now?"_

She nodded and spoke back in the king's tongue_. _"Of course, Alaric. I'll hurry back to you once he's safe." Alistair glared at Alaric over her head. Alaric hadn't told her yet.

"My love, go and get your armor on. You and Alistair will need to leave quickly. I have things to discuss with Alistair."

She stood up and pressed a kiss to Alaric's cheek and turned to Alistair. "Please don't be mad at him. He only did as he had to. If you feel the need to be mad, be mad at me. I could have told you what was going to happen." She then moved past him and closed her door back.

"Why haven't you told her she is staying with me?" Alistair demanded crossing his arms.

"Because it needs to come from you. I will tell her I'm leaving for a time. I'm going to see Wynne and find out about our child. But it is up to you to make her stay with you."

"So I am supposed to make her hate me more and order her to stay with me?" Alistair said wishing this was all some nightmare that he would wake up from.

"She doesn't hate you, Alistair. But she thinks you dislike her now. She is trying to distance herself from you. What you do about that is up to you. Just know that she is worth any price you have to pay to be with her."

"Do you think I don't realize how special she is? And now I feel like I have ruined things. I wish this hadn't happened. I wish I had never touched her!" Alistair shouted and turned to see a stunned Isla standing in the doorway. She looked down and moved to the door quickly, but not quick enough that Alistair didn't see her tears. He moved to her, catching her arm, but she tugged free.

"You never have to again. You should get ready, we have a lot of ground to cover. The sun won't stay out for long in this region." She wouldn't look at him as she called for her animals and headed outside. Alaric shook his head when Alistair started after her.

"Let her go. She didn't hear the first part of your rant. Only the last part. She won't listen to reason right now. She is so stubborn. Give her time. Show her you really care." Alaric then turned and went out the door. Alistair turned and punched the wall, cursing as the pain radiated through his arm.

Alaric found her out by the well. "Isla, he said more that you didn't hear."

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "It doesn't matter. I knew from the beginning that nothing could come of my feelings for him. He is the king and I can't even remember who I am." She laughed bitterly. "You aren't going to let me come back, are you?" She asked suddenly as she wiped away her tears.

"No. It is time." He said reaching out and taking her hand. "But I will see you again. And if you need me, I will come." She nodded and choked back a sob.

"I love you, Alaric." She said collapsing into his arms. He held her tightly.

"And I love you, Isla." It was how Alistair found them after he had put on the chain mail that Alaric had got for him. He carried the pack that had been left by the door. He reached out and ruffled Sampson's fur who whined at him.

"I know, boy. I messed things up big time. I'll find a way to make it better."


	13. Chapter 13

Alistair followed silently behind Isla. The only sound was the crunching of their feet in the snow. Farda circled over head and Sampson trotted silently beside Isla. Alistair had tried unsuccessfully to strike up a conversation with Isla. He finally gave up and decided she needed some time. He knew it was hard leaving your home behind. He watched her and wondered about her armor as she moved with relative ease through the thick snow.

She had on black leather pants tucked into knee high black leather boots. A leather sleeveless corset was worn over a black long sleeve top. The neck of the top was scooped low with a black ruffle that laid over the top of the corset. The long sleeves also ended with a ruffle at the bottom. Over this she was wearing a leather lined deep green wool jacket. It had three gold leaf clasp that went across her chest. The neck was a high stand up neck. The skirt of the jacket flared out as she walked reaching to her ankles. It reminded Alistair of a dress. Her hair was mainly down. The sides were pulled back in braids and clasped together in the back by a gold leaf that matched the clasp on the jacket.

"Is, what sort of armor is that?" He finally asked as they stopped for the night. She glanced at him as she dumped wood next to the fire he had built.

"It was a gift from a pirate after I helped them fight off an attack of darkspawn." She said moving to sit across from Alistair. "She also taught me to duel. She was an interesting woman."

"Was her name Isabela?" Alistair asked wondering if it could be the same woman they had met in their travels.

"Yes." Isla said surprised. "You know her?"

"We met briefly. She is an old friend of Zevran's." Alistair replied, glad that Isla was finally speaking to him.

"Have you decided where you want to go, your Majesty? I assume from the direction your caravan was going, you were headed to Highever. Do you wish to go there?" She asked dashing all his hopes of friendly conversation. The Majesty wasn't a slip of the tongue this time.

"No. I mean I was headed there, but I need to go to Denerim. You don't mind going that far do you?" He asked watching her. How was he supposed to convince her to stay with him, if she would barely even look at him?

"I have no where I need to be. Denerim seems as fine of a place to go as anywhere else. Alaric says I'm not to come back." She said quietly and looked down at the fire sadly. Alistair moved and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Is." He said rubbing her hand. She squeezed his and then moved to her pack. She pulled out a hunk of dried meat and handed it to him.

"Sorry about the rations tonight. I'll try and hunt tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed now, unless you need something else, sire." She said watching him.

"No, thank you, Is. I'll take first watch." He offered.

"There is no need for that. I have summoned wolves. They will watch us tonight. Farda is out hunting as is Sampson. He will join us in the tent when he gets back, so if you want your own bedroll, I suggest you get in there before him." She turned then and disappeared into the tent.

Alistair finished the meat, giving her some time to settle and then joined her. He hadn't given her enough time it seemed as she was pulling off the corset when he entered. His eyes roamed over her as the shirt and pants clung tightly to her curves. She watched him as she laid the corset aside. He gulped and turned away from her. He decided he would sleep in his armor like he had when they had been worrying about the Blight. He laid down and shifted around trying to find a comfortable position in the armor and on the cold hard ground. He hadn't thought being king had made him soft, but it seemed he was wrong. He sighed noisily and tossed again.

Isla sat up and angrily moved to him. "I told you we were safe. There is no need for the armor." She hissed at him as she unbuckled his breastplate and tossed it aside. "If you keep thrashing around you are going to bring the tent down on us." He sheepishly sat up and pulled the rest of the chain off, leaving on his shirt and pants and found a position that was more comfortable and lay down watching Isla. She was curled with her back to him.

"Night, Is." He said yawning.

"Goodnight, your Majesty." She answered quietly. She shifted over a bit as Sampson wormed his way in. She wrapped her arms around the dog and buried her face in his fur. Alistair could tell she wasn't sleeping, but she didn't want to talk so he turned over and fell asleep.

He woke up to a grey sort of morning. He shivered and curled closer to the warmth that was in his back. He turned over thinking it was Isla, but he was surprised to find Sampson. Isla's bedroll was empty. Sampson raised his head and looked at him. "Where is Isla?" Alistair asked. Sampson yawned that ended in a bark. "Hunting?" Alistair asked. Sampson gave him a bark of confirmation. "Do you think she is alright out there alone? Right, stupid question." Alistair sighed as the dog glared at him. Alistair crawled out of his bedroll and began packing up camp. He would have it all broke down when she got back. He felt the need to prove to her that he could be helpful.

Suddenly Farda appeared screaming and flew straight at Alistair. She latched onto his upraised hand and flapped at him. Sampson gave an angry bark and then took off after Farda. Alistair grabbed his sword and shield and ran. Something was wrong.

He ran dodging rocks and trees trying to keep up with the bird and mabari. He burst out of the woods and slid to a halt looking at the carnage in front of him. Darkspawn were attacking a farmstead. Alistair watched Isla in amazement for a moment.

She stabbed a Hurlock in the chest and sliced her other sword back and took off his head, spinning as he fell, pulled out her dagger, and slashed a grenlock that had tried to flank her. She kicked him as he fell and spun her sword around, stabbing another, steadily making her way towards the emissary who was working on a spell. Alistair reacted and summoned his templar to the front and smited the emissary, knocking him to the ground. He charged in then and shield bashed a hurlock out of the way. He swung his sword and took the head off of the emissary and turned to take out the hurlock, but saw Isla's sword buried in it. Isla pulled it out and let his body crumple to the ground. She was breathing hard, her hair was falling down around her, and she was splattered in blood and mud.

Alistair dropped his sword and shield and grabbed her, hugging her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How about you? Did the ritual work?" She asked brushing her hair back.

"Yes, I couldn't sense them. You need to be mindful of the blood." Alistair warned her. She grinned at him then.

"This isn't my first time fighting darkspawn." She turned and looked at Sampson. "You will have to eat the flower when we get back to camp." Sampson whined, but a look from her cut it off.

"My lady! You came!" Shouted the farmer as he rushed to them. "We knew you would save us!" He gushed shaking Isla's hand. She looked embarrassed and moved back giving him a small smile.

"I'm glad I could make it in time, sir. Are the Teryn's men not patrolling the area yet?" She asked.

"They are, my lady, but the weather has been so bad, we feared we would be killed." He patted her on the back. "Come and get cleaned up. Irma will fix you something to eat." He offered.

"No, thank you. We must be moving on." She said shaking her head. "But I do need something so I can burn the bodies. We don't want the taint spreading."

"Of course, my lady." The man said and rushed back to the house. He returned a short time later with his wife and son. They pressed a bag of food into Isla's hands, insisting she take it. She thanked them and gave it to Alistair as she took the burning wood he had brought and lit the darkspawn on fire. She covered her nose with her arm as the smell overwhelmed them. They said goodbye to the farm family and headed out. Alistair watched her as they made their way back to camp. She had washed off the blood in a creek along the way.

She looked relieved to see camp packed up and smiled at Alistair before she handed Sampson a flower. "Eat it." She ordered. Sampson made gagging noises as he did. She laughed and patted him. "It is better than becoming a ghoul." She assured him.

"So about that back there?" Alistair asked. She pulled her pack on and frowned at him.

"A farmstead was being attacked and we saved them." She said dodging his question.

"Yes, but they said they knew you would save them, implying that you do this sort of thing often." Alistair pressed.

"Would you have passed them by if you had seen darkspawn attacking?" She asked.

"What?" Alistair asked incensed. "Of course not!"

"Neither would I." Was the only answer he was going to get it seemed as she started off. "If we press hard we should be able to make it to where your caravan was attacked and stay on the road. Or we can stick to the fields and forest and cut across the countryside."

"Which is easier?" Alistair asked.

"For you? Probably the road." Isla teased as he tripped over a rock.

"I am not some sissy king. I was a Warden, you know." He sniffed.

"Have I offended you, my king?" She teased smiling up at him.

"My manliness is threatened. So which would be better?" He asked laughing with her. He was glad to see she was going to stop giving him the silent treatment.

"Well, we will have bandits on the road. And there will be creatures in the country. So the real question is which do you prefer?"

"Are bandits that bad still? I had hoped that restoring the Cousland's would have helped." He reached out and steadied Isla as she stumbled.

"I…they have, your Majesty, but the lands here have been neglected for a long time. The bandits are rather rampant here."

"Well, then I will have to send some men out here to help settle the problem." Alistair said nodding to her. She stopped and looked up at him surprised.

"You would do that?" She asked.

"They are my people as much as the ones in Denerim." Alistair said feeling uneasy with the way she was acting now.

"Forgive me, sire. I meant no offense. It's just been so long since they have had any one care about them." She said with a sigh and started back.

"Let's cut across the countryside for now. We can meet the road later." Alistair said changing the subject. It was hard on him seeing how bad the lands were. All the nobles at court were concerned about was rebuilding their homes and treasury. No one was helping rid the land of the ones who were preying on it in the aftermath of the Blight. He had to find some way to help his people.

"As you command, my king." She said, but smiled at him when she did so he didn't find it nearly as offensive. They spent the rest of the next couple of days walking through the woods and hills.


	14. Chapter 14

On the fourth day out they came across a little settlement. Isla wanted to go around it, but Alistair was desperately wanting to go in. He turned to her with pleading eyes and asked. "Do they have an inn?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Let's stop here for the night. Please! Warm room, soft bed, hot meal?" Alistair pleaded.

"I thought you weren't a sissy king?" She tried teasing him into going around it, but he was adamant.

"A warm bath?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but you have to do all the talking and getting us the room." She insisted. She pulled a green cloak from her pack and pulled it on, tucking her hair back and pulling the hood deeply over her face.

"I will. No problem." He promised and kissed her hand. "Come on, Sampson. Warm place to sleep tonight." Isla laughed as Sampson barked and danced in a circle around Alistair. It was surprising how much Sampson liked Alistair. Farda took off, going to hunt. She didn't like to be around people any more than Isla did.

Alistair took Isla's hand and they walked through the village towards the inn. Isla kept her head down as they entered the inn. Alistair moved straight to the bar while Isla lead Sampson towards a corner to wait for him. He returned a moment later and smiled at her.

"They only had one room, but it's the biggest. I ordered food. Do you want to put our stuff up and come back down?" Alistair asked looking around enjoying the liveliness of the place.

"I don't want to come back down. Can you have them send my food up? And a bath." She asked moving towards the stairs, as Alistair guided her.

"Already being taken care of. I figured I had better keep that promise since it is how I bribed you to come here." Alistair left his gear in the room and went back downstairs taking Sampson along as Isla worried about him being left alone. She sighed in relief as she pulled off her boots and cloak. She tossed her jacket off and stretched. A startled gasp from the doorway made her turn around and frown.

"My lady! We didn't know it was you!" Cried the startled maid who had a bucket of steaming water.

"Please don't tell anyone. I don't wish to be noticed." Isla begged.

"Of course, my lady. Would you like me to wash your hair for you?" The girl offered.

"No, thank you. Just have some food brought up, if you don't mind."

"Of course, my lady." The girl bowed to her and hurried out the door. Isla pulled off the rest of her clothing and sunk into the tub, pleased it was deep enough that the water was to her chin.

-0-

Alistair was sitting at the bar listening to some of the men arguing over a fish that the other had caught when he saw the maid rush back into the kitchen. He listened as he heard her excited whispering with the cook. "It's her! She had the pirate clothes and everything. She asked for us not to make a fuss over her. She just wants some food sent up. I can't believe it's her! She's even prettier in person." The girl gushed.

"Are you sure it was her?" Asked the cook.

"Yes, she is just as they described. Her green jacket, black leather. Her sword and dagger were even on the bed. I can't believe the Maker's Angel is staying here! Where do you think she's off to? She's never spent the night anywhere before." The maid asked.

"I don't know, but you should get her food up to her. And don't tell another soul. She deserves to have her privacy protected." The cook hushed the girl. The girl nodded and took the tray that they had loaded down with food and sweets. "She saved my brother and his family a year ago. Said she was something. Just flew in and slaughtered the beasties and left, refusing payment or even thanks." The cook shook her head and shooed the girl on. Alistair caught the bartender's attention and asked to have his food sent up as well in a bit. He then followed the girl to the room. She gave him a nervous smile as she opened the door to their room. Sampson pushed past the girl and curled up in front of the fire.

"Here you are, my lady. Cook sent up a special meal. And here is a bit of meat for your doggie." The girl said moving behind a standing curtain.

"Thank you. Just put the food on the table there if you don't mind. Oh, and in an hour or so, could you bring up more water for another bath. My companion will want one as well. What was your name?" Isla asked from behind the curtain.

"Claire, my lady." Alistair heard water sloshing and then the maid exclaimed. "Thank you, my lady. You are too kind." She came out and beamed at Alistair as she pocketed the sovereign that Isla had obviously given her. Alistair quietly pulled his armor off stripping down to his shirt and pants. He then removed his shirt and padded barefoot to table. He grabbed a piece of cheese and tossed Sampson the meat the maid had pointed out. He then moved around the curtain and leaned against the wall, watching Isla.

Her hair floated around her, covering as much as it revealed. She had her eyes closed and her head was leaning back against the tub. She sighed and sat up a few moments later. "Would you hand me that towel there, Claire?" Isla asked standing up.

Alistair grinned wickedly as he moved to grab it. He watched as the water ran down her body and longed to run his hands and mouth over it as well. He held the towel out for her. She took it and wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tub moving to her pack she had laid on a stool. She pulled out her brush and began brushing her hair. Alistair snagged it from her, careful not to touch her so she wouldn't realize it was him. He ran the brush through her hair. She sighed.

"No one has brushed my hair since I was a little girl." She said. "Thank you. Would you mind draining the tub?" She asked taking the brush and putting it away as she pulled out a jar of lotion and began rubbing it on her arms and legs. Alistair moved to the tub and drained it, never taking his eyes off Isla. The door opened and Claire entered carrying a bucket of steaming water.

"Here you are, my lady. If you need anything else, let me know." Claire said running her eyes over Alistair and giving him an inviting smile. Isla whirled around then and stared open mouthed at Alistair. She snapped it shut and nodded to Claire.

"Thank you, Claire. That will be all for the evening." She said remaining calm until the door was firmly shut. "What in the Maker's name do you think you're doing?" She demanded stalking towards him.

"Well, I was going to join you in the tub, but seeing as you were wanting out, I didn't. I must say that the view in this room is even nicer than they said." He replied leaning back against a wall.

"I…you…" She fumed and stormed back to her pack and pulled out a chemise, angrily pulling it over her head and then taking off the towel. She then grabbed her bedroll and moved to the bedroom and unrolled it close to the fire where Sampson was already curled up.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked watching her.

"Preparing my bed." She snapped.

"Isla, you aren't sleeping on the floor." He protested.

"There is only one bed, your Majesty." She snapped back at him.

"Uh, huh." He said slowly.

"You are not sleeping on the floor. The bed is the reason you wanted to stay here." She said placing her hands on her hips as she glared at him. He moved closer and pulled her against him. She could feel his arousal pressing against her and it was all she could do to not give into the sudden heat and desire. She remained stiff as he moved to kiss her. She turned her head and he took it as an invitation to kiss down her neck. He slid his hands around her waist, pressing her tighter to him. He slid his other hand up to her breast, rubbing it. He pulled back and looked at her puzzled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean, sire?" She asked sickeningly sweet. "Am I not yielding to you?"

"Isla, you aren't responding at all. Are you not enjoying it?" He asked confused. She had been so responsive that night.

"Is that what you wish, my king? Do you wish me to be responsive?" She asked.

"Isla, what the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded. She turned then and moved to the bed and loosened the tie on her chemise.

"Is this what you want?" She asked. "I'm only doing as my king commands of me. So command me, my king." He stormed to her and gripped her arms tightly.

"Why are you acting like this? I didn't order you to…Isla, I thought…" He glared at her feeling anger and humiliation. But the tears in her eyes as she raised her chin defiantly were what broke him. He shoved her away from him and pulled on his clothing. "I would never order anyone to my bed. Much less you. I care far to much about you to treat you with so little respect. I was a jerk to have done what I did, but I thought…never mind." He finished quietly and then left the room. Isla crumpled to the floor and sobbed.

-0-

Alistair was pretty wobbly by the time he was on his fourth mug of ale. The bartender watched him nervously. Claire had told him that he was with the Maker's Angel so he was trying to give the man respect and keep the others away from him. But the man was far too large for the little bartender to carry up the stairs. Claire exchanged glances with the bartender and hurried up the stairs. She softly knocked on their door and explained the situation.

Isla hurriedly got dressed and went to fetch Alistair. She frowned as she saw him leaning on the bar humming a tune. "Hey, Is! There you are. So pretty when she's angry!" He whispered loudly to the bartender.

"Alistair, I think it's time to go back to the room." She said in a soothing tone.

"I'm not a child! I will not be talked to in that tone!" He said glaring at her. She glanced around nervously. There were far too many people around. If he announced who he was, there could be a problem.

"Come back up with me. The bed is so big and cold without you." She purred and slid her arms across his chest.

"You said you didn't want me." He pouted. Isla took a deep breath and bit her lip. He really was cute. And he had suggested that he did care about her. She felt her heart hammering again as he watched her. She was hopelessly in love with this foolish man. She knew nothing could come of it, but she could enjoy him while she was able to. She prayed the Maker would forgive her.

She leaned into him and kissed him. "I was wrong to do that. I was hurt by the things you had said to Alaric. Let's go back upstairs now."

"Is this a trick?" He asked frowning at her.

"No trick."

"Kay then." He said and swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. She looked at him in surprise and frowned at him. He shut their door, locked, and barred it one handed and then sat her down.

"You were playing me all along!" She said outraged.

"The ale they serve is very watered down. And I spent a lot of time with Oghren." He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"So all that was to get me to agree to sharing a bed with you?" She demanded.

"Well, no, but that worked out very well." He laughed. "I was hoping that you would come down and at least speak to me. Is, I don't want to trick you, or order you, or force you into my bed. I want you and I care about you. I think I'm starting to love you. Do you think you could ever feel that way about me?" He asked looking completely open and honest.

"I think I already do." She answered. He smiled at her and kissed her gently. She slid her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest listening to his heart beat. "I know nothing can come of this, whatever this is, but I want you to know, that I am alright with that. I won't ask you for any more than you can give me." She whispered.

He clutched her tightly and thought of Alaric's words. He was king and he could marry who ever he wanted, but he wanted to give her time to come to accept that as well. "Is, stay with me. I need a personal guard. You would be perfect for it." He pulled back and held her face.

"I…are you sure? I mean…" She looked at him startled.

"Yes. I want you with me. And this would allow it. Say you will." He asked.

"Whatever you want, my king." She said tugging his head down to her.

"You know, I like it when you call me your king."


	15. Chapter 15

Zevran felt fear settle in his gut as he picked up the bloody and battered golden armor. As much as Alistair hated the armor. He wouldn't be away from it. He stood up and surveyed the frozen scene in front f him. He had told Alistair that the guards weren't trained enough to go with so few, but Alistair was desperate to be away from the palace.

"Zevran. This ogre wasn't killed by one of the guards. Look at the damage." Called Roman. He was a brilliant tracker who Zevran had recruited soon after Alistair had given him the job of building a special team. He moved and looked at the ogre. The only good thing about the snow storm was that it had preserved the bodies. Some of his men were already starting the grisly task of loading the bodies into a wagon.

"You're right. This is not from a warrior as Alistair travels with. This was the work of a rogue. A very skilled one." Zevran said and this gave him hope that maybe Alistair was still alive. There were bandits in the area and perhaps they were holding him for ransom. There was also rumors of someone called the Maker's Angel. She sounded more like a story for a scared bunch of peasants, but perhaps she was funding the peasants with ill-gotten gains.

"What do you want to do?" Bromlin asked. He was the only dwarf on the team. He was a brutal fighter, but a master at stealth.

"I want several of you to head to Highever, see if they have gotten any word about him. Get some of their guards and start sweeping the villages around there. The rest of us will begin sweeping along here. Checking the villages and farmlands." Zevran said moving back to the bloody armor.

"What about the darkspawn? They took the Orleisian Wardens. Could they have…" Jesin asked. He was the youngest. Zevran had rescued the young elf from the alienage. He reminded him of himself when he had been younger.

"They wouldn't have taken off his armor. Someone did this. We can just hope that they still have him and are hoping to ransom him. If they have him, we will find him." Zevran swore. He broke the men into two groups. Sending Bromlin and Jesin along with several others to Highever with the dead guards. He and Roman led the rest towards a farmhouse they had passed not to long before.

A smoldering pile of darkspawn bodies were on the outer edge of the farm. The farmer cautiously approached the heavily armed men. "Can I help you?" He asked fearful they were bandits. They were dressed better than most bandits, but he was still cautious.

"I hope so. We are looking for a man. His caravan was attacked and he is missing." Zevran didn't want to alert anyone to the fact it was the king. He described Alistair and watched as the man nodded in recognition.

"Yes, he was here a few days ago. He was with the Maker's Angel. They killed the darkspawn and moved on. They headed that way." The man said pointing. Roman disappeared into the forest and returned a moment later.

"There's not much of a trail left, but there is one. Tracks of a man, a woman, and a dog." Roman said.

"Yes, she has a mabari."

"The man fought with her? Or was he her prisoner?" Asked Guyan. Zevran glared at him. The people revered this Maker's Angel. Suggesting she was holding someone hostage would be foolish if they were wanting cooperation.

"She is a good person. She wouldn't harm anyone who didn't need it. The man joined her after she was already battling. She arrived here alone. He was affectionate with her. I wouldn't say he was a prisoner by any means." The farmer glared at Guyan. Zevran moved to him.

"Forgive my friend. He is just worried. So you say he was affectionate with her?" Zevran asked.

"Yes, he seemed worried after they killed the last of the darkspawn." The farmer said frowning at Zevran. "If that is all you need…"

"Right, forgive us for taking up your time." Zevran pressed a coin in the man's hands, but he put it back in his.

"No. I won't take a coin for giving you information. And I sure won't from someone hunting her." He said frowning.

"We do not hunt her. I am glad to know our friend is safe." Zevran reassured him. The farmer watched them leave. Alistair wasn't the sort to be affectionate with just anyone. He was most curious to meet this Maker's Angel.

They followed the trail to a campsite. And from there they followed a trail for as long as they were able to. "I believe they are heading across the countryside, Zev." Roman said. Zevran nodded and they pressed on. Tracking as best they could now that the snow was thawing.

**-0-**

Alistair awoke the next morning and felt blissfully happy. Isla was curled into his side, her arms wrapped around his waist. He rested with one arm behind his head and the other around her. He wondered if she would mind staying another day here. He remembered then all the things the maid, Claire had said. Isla stirred against him and looked up at him as she stretched.

"Morning." She said shyly.

"Morning." He replied happily and kissed her. She sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"This is a nice way to wake up." She said.

"I agree." He said running his hand down her bare back. "So I want to ask you about something I heard downstairs last night."

She lifted her head up and looked at him as she stroked her hand down his chest and stomach. "Hmm?" She asked. He closed his eyes as she trailed lower and teasingly ran her hands back up his chest.

"Um…oh! Right. Why do they call you the Maker's Angel?" Alistair asked stilling her hand so he could think. She blushed and shifted away from him, trying to get out of bed. "Oh, no you don't." He said tightening his arm around her and pulling her back.

She tried a different tactic then and slid her leg over him and slid him into her. He closed his eyes and groaned lifting his hips up to greet her. He slid his hands to her waist and kept her from moving. "You are evil. But it's not going to make me forget." She grinned and shifted her hips and he groaned again. He twisted then, pinning her to the bed and pinning her hands by her head. "Answer me and we can do something else." He said and slid in her slowly. She whimpered and struggled against his hold.

"Alistair…" She begged.

"Maker's Angel?" He insisted.

"Someone had to help the people around here. No one else was. And I don't know how they came up with the name, but that's what they started calling me." She said with a sigh.

"So you go around rescuing people? That's what the farmer was talking about, isn't it?"

"I couldn't let people be hurt when I could do something." She said frowning.

"So I was one of those rescued by the Maker's Angel?" He teased.

"Don't call me that. I hate it. They act like I'm some hero or something." She complained and Alistair had a flash of Aedan saying the same thing when they had teased him about being the Champion of Redcliffe. He stiffened up and looked at her closer. No, there was no way she could be his little sister. The Maker wouldn't be that cruel. And he had said she had been killed by Howe.

"I'm sorry, Is." He said smiling down at her.

"Prove it." She said and arched against him.

"My pleasure."

Sometime later they dressed and descended down to the tavern. Alistair wasn't prepared for the crowd of people gathered there who all called out to Isla and began pressing towards her. She looked at him in panic. "See why I didn't want to go into town?" She hissed at him.

"I had no idea it would be so bad. This is like when I go out in Denerim. Hold tight to me. Sampson, see if you can clear a way for us." Alistair said. Sampson barked and moved in front of Isla. She smiled and nodded to the people as they pressed her. She tried to listen to them, but they were each talking to her at once. She kept a death grip on Alistair as they moved through the crowd towards the door. Claire was suddenly there, taking her hand and pulling her out the back way.

"Forgive me, my lady. I didn't know they would all see you when I came for you last night." Claire said as Isla sighed in relief to be out of the crowd.

"It isn't your fault, Claire. Is there anything pressing that they needed?" Isla asked not wanting to abandon the people.

"No, my lady. They just wanted to come and thank you. Most brought you gifts."

"Tell them I would appreciate it if they gave them to the orphanage instead of me. That I need no gifts. Thank you for all your help, Claire." Isla said grabbing Alistair and running down the alley way. They didn't make it far before the crowd found them and pressed against her again. Alistair followed behind her in awe as she soothed and thanked them as they went. People reached out and touched her and blessed her and her arms were soon full of gifts from flowers to food to coin. She bowed to them as they left the town and hurried down the road, disappearing from sight. She stopped and moved into the woods. She laid down her load and looked at it bewildered.

"You weren't joking about that being an ordeal. I had no idea the people were so desperate here. I will have troops dispatched as soon as we are in Denerim." Isla nodded and sorted through the things. She bagged it up and asked him to wait for her. She disappeared and returned an hour later without the things.

"There is an orphanage here. They took in all the children who lost their families around here. I gave it to them." She shrugged.

"You are truly amazing, you know that?" Alistair asked loving her more and more. She had handled the crowd as if she was born to do that. And she was generous and selfless.

She smiled at him shyly. "It isn't amazing to do as I have. Wouldn't you do the same?"

He kissed her and squeezed her hand. "Have I told you I love you? Cause I do. I love you, Isla."

"And I love you, Alistair." She said holding his hand and looking up as Farda called out. "And you as well, Farda." Sampson barked in protest. Isla giggled. "And you too, Sampson."

"So do you want to stay on the roads now?" Alistair asked as they started off.

"I don't know. The closer we get to Denerim the more likely you are to be recognized. If we cut through the hills there and head along the river we will be closer to Denerim and miss all the villages in between."

"Are we close to where I was attacked?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. We could reach it today. Are you wanting your armor back?" Isla teased, but she knew what he was wanting.

Alistair stroked her hair. "No, I want to see if we can bury my men. I feel…what happened to the horses?" Alistair asked.

"The ones who weren't killed, I cut free." She said changing directions and heading back to the caravan.

"How did you get me to Alaric's?" Alistair asked.

"I called a bear and he carried you." She said smiling at his shock.

"Wouldn't a horse have been easier?" He asked.

"Maybe, but the bear was wider. Your arm was broken as were your ribs, I couldn't lay you over a horse." She explained. "The sight will be…bad, Alistair. There were a lot of darkspawn. And the snow should have kept it preserved. Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He said grimly. She nodded and they traveled in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Zevran moved to the pretty little maid and smiled at her charmingly. "I'm looking for my friend. Perhaps he came this way?" Zevran described Alistair and was rewarded with a smile.

"Yes, he was here with Maker's Angel. He is very handsome. They make a pretty pair." She sighed dreamily.

"A pair?" Zevran asked.

"Yes, they…I shouldn't say. She is special and she was good to us." She shook her head.

Zevran leaned closer and smiled at her invitingly. "I won't tell." He promised.

She looked around. "Well, I came in on them and he was brushing her hair after her bath. They seemed to be…intimate." She whispered.

Zevran felt shock at this. Alistair was a virgin who still blushed at all of Zevran's jokes. Surely he wouldn't be so bold as to be with this girl. Zevran began to fear that she might have a spell on him. He asked where they had gone to and the girl couldn't say. She did say that they had headed out the main road, but where they were going wasn't clear. Zevran thanked her and slid her a coin. He regrouped with his men.

"I fear Alistair may be in over his head with this woman. We need to hurry." Zevran said. Roman flagged him down.

"I found their trail. The mud makes it easier to follow. They seem to be heading towards the caravan. If we hurry I think we can catch them. This trail is fresh." Roman said excitedly.

Zevran clapped him on the back. "Onward then. Let us meet this Maker's Angel."

-0-

Isla called out the warning as the ogre appeared. It was like it was happening all over again. She ran for Alistair as he ducked the swing of the ogre. He was more nimble in this armor and spun out of the things reach, drawing his sword and shield. Isla killed the hurlock that crept up on him and finished off the grenlock rogue who suddenly appeared. She heard Farda scream in pain and chanced a quick look back. Farda fell to the ground with an arrow through her chest.

"Farda!" Isla screamed slashing her way to the bird. She got to her and slew the monsters around her. She glanced back and saw Alistair and Sampson fighting with the ogre. She quickly checked on Farda. "I'm so sorry, my love." She whispered as the bird was already gone.

With tears in her eyes she launched herself at the remaining darkspawn. Hacking her way towards Alistair. They managed to kill the one ogre, but didn't see the second. Isla shoved Alistair as the thing threw the rock. It clipped them both, but neither got the full blow it would have been. Isla jumped to her feet and ran to it. It launched another rock and this one caught Alistair throwing him back against a rock on the ground. Isla didn't pause as she threw herself at the ogre. Slashing her way around it. As it finally fell she ran back to Alistair, pulling a potion out of her pouch as she ran. She dropped to her knees by him.

"Please, don't leave me." She begged. He coughed and blood poured out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, my love." He whispered. She shushed him and poured the potion down his throat. It wouldn't be enough. She had to get him help. She whirled as she heard Sampson yelp. She saw the arrow sticking out of him and rushed to him. She pulled the flower from her pouch and forced it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it, whimpering as she moved to the arrow. "I have to get it out, boy. Hold still." She said. She grasped it and pulled it out, pouring a potion over the wound as he howled. She held his head and forced the rest down his throat. He shuddered and flopped to the ground. "Sampson?" She asked confused. She then lifted the arrow and smelt the tang of death root. "No!" She screamed moving back to her pack by Alistair. She dug through it frantically, checking on Alistair as she did. She didn't have the antidote for it. "Maker, help me." She begged. Alistair was breathing, but it was shallow and his coloring was bad. Sampson was poisoned and suddenly she had a knife pressed to her throat.

"So we finally meet, Maker's Angel." Said a cold and accented voice. She froze and slid her hand into her coat for her other dagger. "No, no. I think not, my dear. We have you now. Check on the king." She turned and slowly stood up as rough hands grabbed at her pulling her away.

"Do not touch him!" She ordered pulling against them.

"Ah, so the minx thinks to tell us what to do?" Said the blond elf as he advanced on her. She struggled as the men pulled her jacket off and removed her blades. Another bound her hands tightly behind her. She shivered in the cold air. Sampson whimpered and she turned to him.

"Please, don't let him die. I don't have the antidote for your poison. Please." She begged. Zevran eyed her. He wasn't sure what to make of her. She wore the clothes of a pirate and fought like a rogue, but she had seemed to be trying to help both Alistair and the dog.

"Tie him up as well. We will make for the ruins. They have some cells we can keep them in. Careful with the king." Zevran turned back to her and watched as she struggled in Roman and Guyan's arms. He turned and went to Alistair. He was injured badly.

"You are a beautiful thing, aren't you?" Guyan asked running his hand down her neck towards her breast. She spit at him. He wiped it off and smiled coldly at her. Zevran turned as he heard the strike. Isla collapsed heavily, Roman's hold on her the only thing keeping her from the ground.

"What did you do?" Zevran demanded. Guyan was starting to bother him.

"Bitch spit at me." He shrugged.

"We do not scare or rape our prisoners, Guyan." Zevran snarled at him. "Roman, carry her."

"What do you want to do about the dog?" Guyan asked.

"We are taking it with us."

"Wouldn't it be better just to kill it?"

"I said we are taking it with us. Things may not be as they appeared." Zevran ordered. He watched as two of the men gently lifted up the dog and took it back to the ruins. Isla woke up before they got there and struck out, kicking Roman in the groin as he was carrying her over his shoulder. He dropped to the ground releasing her. She whirled and moved back as Zevran advanced on her.

"Do not fight us, my dear. It would be a shame to mar up your pretty face further."

She tripped, fell back, and slid against a wall, sitting up. She shifted around, forcing her breast up higher as she arched her back. "Couldn't we work something out?" She asked smiling at him coyly.

Zevran moved closer to her. This was something he could work with. She was obviously a master rogue, quite the little actress. "I suppose we could. You are quite beautiful and I am not opposed to a little bit of fun."

"Oh? Only a little bit?" She asked smiling more.

"Well, well. Aren't you a saucy one?" He grinned moving to stand in front of her.

"And you are a stupid one." She said as she quickly kicked straight up, catching him in his nose as he bent towards her. His head snapped back and he fell to the ground as blood started pouring out of his nose. He came to a few minutes later and groaned. He jumped up when he saw Guyan beating the girl. She was limp and bloody by the time Zevran could pull him off of her.

"She broke your nose, Zevran. She needed to be taught a lesson." Guyan fumed.

"And I will teach you a lesson if you ever do that again." Zevran picked her up gently and carried her to the cell where they had placed her dog. He untied her hands and slowly moved away from her. He could only hope that Alistair wasn't involved with her because if he was, he was going to kill Zevran for what had happened to her.

Zevran came and checked on her a while later bringing her food and water. She was holding the dog's head in her lap, curled over him crying. "Don't leave me, Sampson. I know it hurts, just hang on. I'll find some way out of this. I can't loose you too." She begged. Zevran felt his cynical heart break at her grief. He opened the cage door and set the food down reaching into his pocket and pulled out the antidote. She watched him warily, never moving from the dog's side. Her face was swollen and black from Guyan's fist.

Zevran pulled out a healing potion as well. He had sent Roman to Highever to get Wynne as Alistair wasn't waking up still. But he had healing potions he could give to her. He moved slowly so she wasn't startled. He held them out to her. She looked up at him in question. "The antidote and a healing potion." He said.

"Why?" She asked not taking them.

"I do not want to see the dog die and I cannot bear to see a beautiful face marred with bruises. That is why I also had to take one as you blacked both my eyes and broke my nose. There is a lot of power in those legs of yours my dear." He grinned at her. She reached out hesitantly and took the potions. She sniffed them and then poured both down the dog's throat.

"The healing was for you." He said frowning.

"I don't care. I will survive this beating. At least until you decide what you are going to do with me. I won't fetch a price as the king would." She said watching him. He sighed and handed her another potion. She thought he was a bandit. She took it and drank it. The dog's breathing evened and she sighed in relief, running her hands along him.

"That's it, Sampson. Just rest now." She cooed to him. Zevran turned to the door and started to leave. "Thank you." She said quietly watching him with large haunted eyes. He nodded to her and shut the door. She was a dangerous one. He could easily fall for her charms, so it was little wonder Alistair might have.

Zevran returned to check on her again. She was curled up asleep by the dog. The bruises were mainly gone and he was struck by the resemblance she bore to Aedan. He moved from her back to Alistair. He wasn't a person normally given to prayer, but he prayed that Alistair would awaken.

He laughed at the irony of that being his prayer that would be answered as Alistair groaned and opened his eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living, King Alistair." Zevran said with a laugh.

"Ug…Zevran? Where is Isla? The darkspawn…" Alistair sat up and swayed. Zevran reached out and steadied him.

"Easy friend. You have been unconscious for a day now. And I do not know who this Isla is." Zevran hedged.

"She was the girl I was with. Where did you find me? How did you find me?" Alistair asked looking around confused.

"When we didn't get word that you had safely made it to Highever, we came looking for you. We found the caravan. We split up and have been searching for you. We found you surrounded by more dead darkspawn and a girl standing over you. We brought you here to these ruins and have been waiting for you to wake up."

"Isla's alright? Where is she?" Alistair asked standing up.

"If Isla is the girl then she and her dog are locked up in a cell." Zevran said watching his reaction. Alistair turned red and whirled at him.

"She's what? How could you lock her up!" He demanded advancing on Zevran.

"Seeing as she was a stranger, standing over you it was easy. Not to mention the fight she put up, though I was starting to think it was her trying to protect you from us by that point. She confirmed that later when she referred to the fact that she wasn't worth anything for ransom." Zevran shrugged as Alistair raged.

"Take me to her." Alistair demanded.

"I should warn you…" Zevran trailed off as Alistair turned back to him. Zevran had never seen him so angry. It was amusing to see this side of him.

"If you say she has been harmed, so help me, Zevran…"

"She was hurt. She attacked me and while I was unconscious, she packs a mean kick, by the way. Broke my nose." Zevran said rubbing it. "Guyan might have gotten a little overzealous and beaten her. I gave her a potion and most of the bruises are gone, but I thought you should be prepared."

"She…your nose? She broke mine as well." Alistair laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "She's alright? And Sampson? Farda?" Alistair asked.

"Who or what is a Farda?" Zevran asked puzzled.

"Her hawk."

"There was no bird that we saw. Only her and the dog." Zevran said leading Alistair towards her cell. "She's back that way. Here's the key. I will give you a moment with her." Zevran placed a hand on Alistair's arm as he started by. "Are you really alright? She isn't a mage who has enthralled you is she?"

Alistair laughed. "She is no mage, but she has definitely enthralled me."

"So what the maid said at the tavern is true? You are bedding her?"

"Don't say it like that!" Alistair said blushing.

"How much do you know about her, Alistair?" Zevran said frowning. He didn't have a problem with Alistair bedding whoever he wanted so long as that someone wasn't going to try and kill him.

"A lot. We have been together for a while now. Well, not together in the bedding sense, but…She has amnesia and doesn't know who she is, but I am pretty sure she's a noble. She starts to remember stuff and then panics."

"What?" Zevran said outraged that Alistair would put himself in danger like this. Alistair pulled him back and explained the whole story to him. "And you trust this Alaric?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. He was my friend from the time I can remember until they sent me off to the Chantry. He's also my uncle. Isla doesn't know this though so don't say anything. He was also Wynne's lover." Alistair said, knowing Zevran would enjoy that.

"Really? I must know his secret. No matter how much I beg and plead she refuses me still." He laughed and grew serious. "Alistair, have you noticed how much she resembles Aedan?"

Alistair frowned. "I hadn't before, but in the inn she said something and I saw Aedan saying the same thing. Why?"

"She looks like him. And he did say no one ever found their sister's body. And you said you believed she was a noble."

"But she's pretty and all. She doesn't really look like Aedan." Alistair whined.

"You weren't looking at Aedan as you do her. I, on the other hand, can appreciate beauty in all it's forms. I will give you that she is prettier than Aedan, but she does look like him. She even has his coloring."

"Maker's breath! It can't be. They'll kill me!" Alistair said frowning at Zevran.

Zevran laughed and patted his back. "You might want to keep the fact that you're bedding her to yourself. Fergus is a prude through and through and though Aedan isn't, I highly doubt he would take kindly to someone sleeping with his baby sister."

"Do you really think she could be?" Alistair asked frowning towards the cell. "I'm not supposed to tell her who she is. I'm supposed to let her remember on her own. She panics when she remembers something. Son of a bitch!" Alistair said smacking his head. "She said she had two brothers. Damn it, Zevran! She's a Cousland."

"This could be a good thing. Solve your problem with finding a wife, no?"

"It could be if I could convince her to marry me. She says she knows nothing will come of us, but that she is willing to take whatever I can give her. And then there is only the small problem of her two older brothers."

"I do not envy you, my friend. Even if she is a very desirable woman." Zevran said with a laugh as Alistair glared at him.

"Hands off her, elf. She's mine. She has agreed to be my personal guard. Eamon is just going to love this." Alistair sighed. "I need to speak to Fergus and Aedan, but for now, I have to ask you to keep who she really is a secret." Zevran nodded as Alistair started back to the cell.


	17. Chapter 17

Isla jumped up when she saw Alistair opening her cell door. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank the Maker! I feared you wouldn't wake up! You have to get out of here. I can't leave Sampson. You need to get out and get to Denerim. I don't think we are far from the road…" She trailed off and shoved Alistair behind her as Zevran entered. "I will not allow you to hurt him."

"Allow me? My dear, I am not the one in a cell." Zevran said shaking his head at her. He was enjoying the game, but Alistair knew it could get ugly fast. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Isla, this is Zevran." He explained. She struggled against him for a moment but then looked back over her shoulder at Alistair.

"Zevran? Your Antivan assassin?"

"Ho, ho! What is this? So I am your's now? What no dinner? No flowers? Perhaps we should retire and discuss this farther." Zevran teased.

"Zevran! Knock it off. Yes, Isla this is Zevran. Zevran this is Isla."

"A pleasure, my dear. Forgive me for the rough greeting, but we thought you were harming Alistair."

"It's alright. I understand, and you did give me the antidote for Sampson. And two healing potions." Isla smiled at him.

Alistair turned her in his arms and ran his hand gently over her face. "Maker, Zevran! You said that the bruises were mainly gone!" Alistair exclaimed looking back from her to Zevran.

Zevran looked grim. "They are. I do believe I mentioned she kicked me quite hard. And poor Roman may not ever be able to father children."

"Sorry about all that." She said sheepishly.

"No worries my dear. I will leave you two alone now." Zevran said slipping out the door.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked her. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

"I am now that you're here." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Is, where's Farda?" He asked gently, fearing he already knew the answer.

"They killed her." She whispered as tears started falling, soaking Alistair's shirt.

"I'll kill them." Alistair growled.

"No, not them. The darkspawn. I tried to get to her, but it was too late. I shouldn't have kept her bound to me. I should have released her." Isla started sobbing then. Alistair lifted her up and sat down in a corner near Sampson. He held her in his lap, stoking her hair as she cried. She clung to him and turned after a bit, pulling his mouth to hers. He kissed her trying to keep it chaste, but with a moan he gave in. She arched against him, reaching for his laces. He stilled her hands then and rested his forehead against hers.

"Isla, we can't do this right now." He said breathlessly. He held her face in his hands as she started to pull away looking hurt. "Don't. I want you and I think that is very evident, but we can't right now. Soon." He promised and kissed her gently. She pouted and crossed her arms in frustration.

"Fine." She said with a sigh and curled into his arms. Sampson rolled over and stretched. Isla sighed. "He'll be alright now. Can you at least hold me?"

"Yes. Rest now. I'm right here." He promised. She curled into him and held onto his shirt as she drifted off to sleep. He woke up feeling stiff and groaned as Zevran shook him again.

"Alistair, we have a bit of a problem that you need to handle out of here. She is sleeping soundly right now. But things are going to get really ugly if you don't come with me now." Zevran said sliding Isla out of Alistair's lap and gently laying her on the bed he had had moved in there. He tucked the covers around her as Alistair stood up. Alistair frowned when Zevran locked the cell door. "Trust me. If she wakes up, you do not want her coming out here. Fergus is here."

"What? How? Why?" Alistair asked feeling guilty and panicked all at the same time. Fergus could take her away from him.

"He came with Wynne." Zevran said and motioned him into the room with Wynne and Fergus.

"Alistair! You don't look like you're dying." Fergus said moving to hug Alistair. The two men had become good friends over the last few years. Alistair hoped that wasn't about to change.

"I'm not. Yet." He added with a frown.

"What?" Fergus asked puzzled.

"Fergus, sit down. We need to talk." Alistair said with a sigh. He then told the story to Fergus and Wynne. Fergus jumped up and started for the cell.

"Where is she? Give me my sister!" He demanded when Alistair moved to block him.

"Fergus, you have to understand, she is terrified to remember. She panics when she does. I swear to you she is remembering more every day and as soon as she remembers who she is I will bring her to you, but I have to ask you not to rush in there. You will just further hurt her." Alistair begged Fergus to understand.

"You're asking me to walk away from my baby sister! I have to see her." He cried.

"Fergus, let me go and cast a spell on her first. Make sure she stays asleep. You can make sure it's your sister, and then we will decide what to do." Wynne suggested.

"Fine." He agreed angrily. Zevran took Wynne first and then came back for the others. Fergus sobbed as he saw her and ran to her, lifting her up into his arms and cradling her. "Isla!" He cried over and over again rocking her. Alistair felt sadness and joy as he watched his friend reunited with his sleeping sister. Fergus eventually laid her back down and stroked her face, frowning at the bruises. "Who the hell has laid their hands on her?" He demanded.

"She put up a fight and the men got overzealous. They will be dealt with." Zevran promised.

"If anyone ever lays another hand on her…" Fergus trailed off as he looked back down at her. "I can't believe she's alive."

"Come on back to the other room, Fergus. There is much to discuss." Wynne said supporting him as she lead him out of the cell.

Fergus sat down heavily and looked at Wynne teary eyed. "You trust this Alaric?"

"With all of my heart and soul." She nodded.

"And you say she is in danger if she was forced to remember?" Fergus looked back at Alistair who nodded.

"It isn't uncommon with head injuries, Fergus. She needs time to remember." Wynne soothed him.

"I could show you how bad it is, if you really want to see." Alistair said feeling sick as he thought of hurting Isla, but he could tell it was the only way Fergus would believe him.

"Fine, but if she doesn't panic she is going home with me." He said frowning at Alistair.

"Come with me, Fergus. I have a spot we can watch them from and her not see us." Zevran said leading him out of the room.

"You are in love with her, aren't you?" Wynne asked once they were alone.

"Maker help me, but yes. I know it's too soon, but I can't help it. I wanted to marry her, but now knowing who she is…they aren't going to let me." Alistair said feeling despair threaten to crush him.

"If she's anything like she was before the accident, I highly doubt they would be able to stop her. And as to it being too soon, who is to say? I knew from the moment I laid eyes on Alaric." Wynne sighed. "Go to her now and prove to her brother she is better off with you."

Alistair frowned but went back to Isla. She opened her eyes as the spell stopped. "Hi." She said smiling sleepily.

"Hi back at you. Feeling better?" He asked sitting next to her. He knew Fergus was watching, but he couldn't help it and put his arm around her. She curled into his side.

"A little. Are we leaving now?"

"Soon. Can you tell me more about your nephew?" Alistair asked.

Isla looked up at him in panic and her breath caught in her throat. "What?" She asked.

"Your nephew. You said he was asking you to teach him to fight with a…what did he call it?" Alistair asked hating himself for the pain in her eyes.

"Swort…he wanted to, but Oriana wouldn't…" She gasped and clutched her chest. "Please…don't do this. I can't…it hurts!" She cried and clung to his shirt.

"It's alright, you don't have to remember. I'm sorry. Shush." He soothed rubbing her back. He kissed her forehead as her cries died and she shivered against him. She gasped and fell asleep as Wynne cast another spell on her. She moved in the room and gently touched her head.

"Poor girl. She won't remember you asking about him." Wynne answered him before he could ask. He laid her down gently and wrapped the covers around her. Sampson sat up and barked questioningly.

"It's alright, Sampson. She's just sleeping. Do you want up here with her? Keep her warm?" Alistair asked, patting the bed. Sampson grunted a reply and climbed up, nudging Isla until she wrapped her arms around his neck and he snuggled into her. Alistair took one last look at her and moved out of the cell. "Let's go face the wrath of the Cousland's." Alistair sighed.

**-0-**

"You love her, don't you?" Fergus demanded the moment Alistair entered the room.

Alistair looked Fergus in the eyes and slowly nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Damn it, Alistair!" He said pacing angrily. "I see she can't be with us right now, but you are going to go off and keep her, aren't you?"

"I want to marry her. I have wanted to marry her for some time now. Long before I knew she was your sister. But I will not do anything to upset her. And when she remembers, she is going to want to be with you. And if you do not wish for her to marry me, I'll understand." Alistair felt every bit of the bastard he was then. He wasn't good enough for her even if he was king.

Fergus saw his misery and relented in his anger. "I know this isn't your fault. She is hard not to love. And if I could hand pick a man for her, it would be you. That being said, I want you to treat her honorably. And you have to vow she will be safe with you. If she decides she wants to marry you, I will support that decision." Fergus said with a sigh.

"She will be safe with me. I have asked her to be my personal guard. And Zevran will be hers." Alistair assured him.

"While I am assured she will be safe with him, I am not so sure I feel better about her being honorably treated by that lothario." Fergus said with a laugh.

"Zevran knows she is off limits." Alistair said angry at the thought of Zevran even looking at her. Fergus patted his shoulder then.

"Poor man. Love is wonderful and a bitch. Take care of my sister, or I will bring the wrath of the Cousland's down on you. We will make you long for the Blight before we are done with you. I'll leave in a few days for Vigil's Keep. If you want to send Aedan a letter, feel free, but wait a few days. The two of them were very close."

"She remembered fighting with him in front of Duncan. Did Duncan really want to recruit her?" Alistair asked.

"He did. Father was furious. He was mad enough about his interest in Gilmore…Oh! Isla won't know about him yet. She had a bit of a crush on him. And he was finally showing her some attention when they were attacked from what I understand. I believe you met him in Redcliffe?" Fergus asked.

"Bryan Gilmore…that is the name she was yelling when she had a nightmare." Alistair said feeling even sicker. She was already in love with someone else.

"Alistair, it was a crush. She liked him because he wasn't like all the other suitors Mother brought around for her. He didn't fawn over her. He barely even noticed her. And he is married now. I saw the way she looked at you. She loves you. And you had better not make me regret letting her go with you." Fergus sighed.

"Do you think there is a chance someone else will recognize her?" Alistair asked.

"It's doubtful. Father kept her pretty secluded after the incident on the twelfth birthday." Fergus said shaking his head.

"Incident?" Alistair asked.

Fergus sighed. "I don't guess it will hurt if I tell you. We have managed to keep it a secret all these years, but you are good at keeping secrets after all." Fergus looked sick and took a deep breath before explaining to Alistair. "Isla was fighting with Mother about what she was going to wear to the party. Isla wanted to wear her new armor and weapons, but Mother wanted her in a frilly dress since there were going to be several nobles there. Isla refused and snuck out. We hunted everywhere for her and that's when we got the letter. It said they had taken her and would return her if we paid them 100 sovereigns. Father was furious and Mother was frantic. Aedan was typical Aedan. I followed him as he calmly left the room. He went up to his and strapped on his weapons. I asked him what he was doing and he looked at me like I was stupid. 'I'm going to go and rescue her.' He said. I got my stuff and we took off. I don't know how we managed to find them as the storm was so bad, but there they were. Hiding in this old barn. I could hear Isla screaming. Aedan kicked the door in and the sight that awaited us will haunt me to my dying day." Fergus trailed off and held his head in his hands, leaning on his knees. "She was so beat up." He made a choking noise and then continued. "Aedan and I attacked. I drove my sword through the bastard who was on her. I nearly stabbed her I was so angry. She looked at me so terrified. Aedan pulled off his sopping wet cloak, wrapped her in it, and ran her back to the keep. I managed to catch up to them and offered to take her, but she wouldn't let me. She clung to Aedan and just sat there, all wide eyed. She didn't cry until after she was alone with Mother and Mother Mahal. They examined her and said the men hadn't raped her, just beaten her. Father canceled her party that was going to be the following night and Isla never left Highever after that night. Mother also relented in letting her wear her armor and carrying around her weapons after that. She began training with a vengeance. Father went all over bringing trainers back for her. But she was never left alone with any of them. Aedan was her constant shadow. I think she was afraid of me after that night. I think I scared her as much as those men. She had never seen anyone killed before then. She also always hated thunderstorms afterwards. She used to love them. Would sit up on the tower in them, drenched. But after she would hide and cry. She eventually stopped looking at me like I was a monster, but she was always closer to Aedan after that." Fergus hung his head. He hated remembering that night. He hated remembering that look in Isla's eyes.

"That explains the storms. There was one when we were with Alaric. He reassured her she was safe, but I could tell she was still frightened. She has been through a lot. I wish I could help her." Alistair said sighing. He felt horror at the things she had been through. It was no wonder she didn't want to remember.

"She has. And you are. She trust you. Do not do anything to break that trust, or I will break you. And she doesn't talk about that night. Ever." Fergus said with a frown. He then sighed and stood up. "I hate to leave, but I need to get back if I am going to go to Amaranthine. Take care of her, Alistair. And thank you for finding her." Fergus hugged him then. "I suppose we could be brothers soon."


	18. Chapter 18

Isla woke up and frowned as she sat up. She and Sampson were still in the cell, and the door was shut. She crawled over Sampson and moved to the door, pulling on it. It was locked. She took a deep breath and then screamed. Sampson jumped up and began barking. Isla stepped back and crossed her arms frowning as Alistair and Zevran appeared at the door.

"What?" Alistair asked looking around.

"Why am I locked in here?" She demanded.

"Oh, sorry." Alistair said and looked away from her as Zevran opened the cell.

"Do not give me that, I can tell you are keeping something from me." She said moving to him.

"Alistair was afraid that my men would bother you, so he locked you in. He wants to keep you all for himself." Zevran said smiling at her smoothly. She raised her eyebrow at him not buying his story for a minute.

"Oh? So he thought that between myself and Sampson, we couldn't handle a few randy men?" She asked moving towards them slowly.

"I…um…" Alistair stammered as she arched her back and tossed her hair over her shoulder smiling at him.

"I am blown away by the mastery of words you have, Alistair." Zevran said laughing. Alistair frowned at him.

"So are we going to be leaving now, or are we staying here…How many days have we been here?" Isla asked unsure of the time or day it was.

"We have been here two days, my dear. And it is soon going to be evening and as the weather is getting bad, we will be staying here another night. If the storm isn't too bad we should be in Denerim in two days time." Zevran said.

"And then what?" She asked looking to Alistair suddenly. "You know, you don't need me anymore. You have Zevran's men. We could…" She trailed off as Alistair shoved Zevran aside and crushed her to his chest.

"You said you would come with me. You said you would be my guard." Alistair protested.

"But I just thought, you know, it was a moment kind of thing as you were trying to con me into bed." She said biting her lip.

"Con you into bed? This I have to hear." Zevran said leaning back against the wall. Alistair turned and glared at him.

"Out!" He ordered.

"Oh! How very kinglike that was!" Zevran laughed, but bowed and left the room.

"I wasn't trying to con you into bed and it wasn't just a moment. I meant it. I want you by my side." Alistair said running his hands through her hair.

"But earlier you said that we couldn't and…" She trailed off confused.

"It isn't because I didn't want to. Trust me, I want to, I just thought it would be better if um, we waited." Alistair said feeling foolish. How was he supposed to explain why he couldn't sleep with her anymore without her thinking he didn't care about her anymore?

"For what?" She asked puzzled.

"For…I don't know…Isla…I can't think when you do that." He groaned as she run her hand along his pant laces.

"Forgive me, my king. I will stop at once." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I knew it, you are a desire demon." He said tugging her hand back to him. "And I am your slave." He said kissing her and moving her back towards the bed.

Sampson whimpered and Isla pushed Alistair back. "Can Sampson go out and hunt?" Isla asked.

"Of course. Sorry, Sampson." Sampson huffed and ran for the door. Alistair sighed and kissed Isla quickly. "I better go and make sure they all know it's alright. I'll be right back."

Alistair hurried out and soothed the men who Sampson had run over on his way out. He then turned and hurried back towards Isla. Zevran stopped him in the hallway.

"Do you think this is wise?" Zevran asked eyeing Alistair's flushed face.

"I never would have thought you would tell me no." Alistair said with a laugh.

"Well, think of the implications if she were to become pregnant. How would you explain that to her brothers? You no longer have the taint, this is something to be worried about now, my friend. I can give you something to give to her if you wish, but you did promise to treat her honorably. I know what that would mean for me, but I assume since you are a Chantry boy, it means something entirely different to you."

"Damn you Zevran! She is going to think that I don't care for her anymore. And she does this…never mind." Alistair whined. Zevran grinned.

"I must hear more of this."

"Don't even think about it." Alistair sighed. "How do I woo her and keep from bedding her?"

"You are asking the wrong man. I only woo so I can bed." Zevran said with a shrug and left Alistair to his misery. Alistair was thinking about things trying to lose his excitement before he went back to her, but it all flew out the window when he saw her laying in bed. The covers were up to her chest, but he could tell she was naked under them.

"I was beginning to wonder if you ran away." She said smiling at him. She then furrowed her brow. "Alistair, what is it?"

He moved to the bed and sat on it. He took her hand and kissed it. "I have lost my head, my love. When I am around you I can't think straight. As much as I want to climb in there and make you scream my name, I know I shouldn't. You deserve more respect than that." He stroked her cheek. "I love you too much to do this to you. You aren't my whore or mistress. You are my heart and I have to treat you as such."

"I…don't understand." She had cringed at his words whore and mistress, but her heart had sped up when he called her his heart.

"I can't sleep with you yet. We will, but for now, we need to wait."

"So you aren't going to share my bed?" She asked trying to figure this out.

"I am going to sleep here with you tonight, but it will actually be sleeping. No…other stuff." He said blushing.

"If that is what you want, then that is fine with me." She nodded. She touched his cheek. "I only want to make you happy, Alistair. I told you I wouldn't ask for more than you could give me. I will enjoy this last night laying in your arms and tomorrow we can go back to being friends."

"You make me so happy, love." He said hugging her to him. He tugged off his shirt and handed it to her. "Here, put this on before I give in to your wicked ways." She smiled and pulled it over her head and made room for him in the bed. He tucked her into his arm so she was laying on his shoulder.

"I love you, Alistair." She whispered running her hand across his chest.

"I love you, Isla." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep. Zevran will march us hard to get to Denerim. He doesn't like to be out of the cities."

"You are just afraid I will test your templar resolve." She laughed. "I slept most of the day, I think. I'm not tired at all. Maybe I should get up and go out with the others so you can sleep." She suggested. He tightened his arm around her.

"Not in a million years am I letting you anywhere near that elf without me around. Girls clothes seem to fly off at the sound of his voice." Alistair grumbled. She chuckled and hugged him.

"Only you can make me take mine off, my king." She said looking up at him. He turned so he could kiss her and smiled.

"I do like when you say I am yours."

"You know…there was this book I snuck from my brother's room one time." She said smiling up at him.

"And what was this book?" He asked fearing what she was going to say.

"Art of passionate love." She purred pressing her body closer.

"That was banned by the Chantry." Alistair hedged. He had stolen and read a copy from the Revered Mother's office.

"Uh, huh. See, it had lots of other things to do besides laying with someone." She said and kissed his chest, running her hands lower. Alistair felt himself getting hard and clamped down on her arm that was slowly exploring lower.

"Um…yeah…I might have…um read it." Alistair said blushing as Isla rubbed her body against him again.

She pulled her hand away from him and slid it down and unlaced his pants. She moved to her knees and kissed him before following her hands paths down his chest. She disappeared under the covers and Alistair jumped as she placed a kiss at the waistband of his small clothes.

"Isla!" He said shocked. She sighed and flopped back down by him.

"I'll stop." She said with frown.

"Isla, I am trying to be good here." He whined.

"And I was following your rules. You said we couldn't have…" She trailed off as he kissed her.

"I said none of the other stuff." He said frowning at her. He ached like he never had before, but he was trying.

"Fine." She said and crossed her arms.

"Isla…" He groaned. "You are a demon sent to torment me. So now I will pay you back." He grinned suddenly leaning over her and kissing her. He ran his hand up her leg and under his shirt, finding her center and teasingly probing it with his long fingers. She arched against him and sighed.

"I want to touch you." She pouted and gasped as he stroked her again.

"Later. Me first." He said disappearing under the covers.

"Alistair!" She cried in shock first and then pleasure as he kissed along her legs and then dipped his tongue into her center, tasting her. She tried to pull away from him, but he clamped down on her hips and kept her still. He slowly flicked his tongue into her enjoying her taste on his tongue and her writhing as he did. He slid one hand up and rubbed her breast, shoving his shirt up as he went. He felt her shaking against his mouth and smiled. He slid his finger in then and moved up to look at her face as she arched against his hand. She groaned as he kissed her and he slid his tongue past her lips, pushing it in and out of them in time with his hand. She finally bucked against him, moaning his name. She opened her eyes and looked at him shyly.

"That was…" She shook her head and moved closer to him, nuzzling up to his ear. "I like the other better, but that was good too." She said and bit her lip. Alistair grinned at her. She then pushed him flat on the bed. "My turn." She said and disappeared under the covers.

Alistair groaned and lifted his hips as she pulled his pants and small clothes from him, her hands and lips brushing along his length. He cried out as she wrapped her hands around him and stroked up and down. He felt her tongue dart around his tip and he moved his hips against her. She smiled and licked his length before taking it in her mouth. She was surprised at the salty taste, but it wasn't unpleasant. She sucked and swirled him with her tongue as he tried to remain still. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and drug her back up to him and crushed his mouth to hers. He twisted, pinning her to the bed and drove into her. She gasped in surprise and arched against him moaning his name. He managed to hold back until he could drive her to her climax again and he shuddered violently as he finished with her. She arched against him, ridding out her spasms and looked up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said as he collapsed on her.

"I'm not." He said smiling at her and rubbing against her again. "I love you, Is."

"I love you, Li." She said sighing in satisfaction.

"Li?" He asked.

"Your name has no good way to shorten it." She said sleepily.

"So you came up with Li? Been thinking about this for a while?" He chuckled moving so he was beside her. He tugged her close and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Yep. Was going to call you Ali, but I figured you would get mad about that one." She grinned at him.

"Definitely like Li better. Do you know I have never had a nickname, unless you consider Morrigan calling me a buffoon a nickname." Alistair said smiling at her.

"That's not a good nickname. I like mine better." She said with a yawn. "Tired now. Going to sleep."

"Goodnight, Is." Alistair said with a sigh, but she was already asleep. He woke sometime later to a frowning Zevran. "What?" Alistair hissed as he made sure the covers were over them both.

"I thought you were going to refrain?" Zevran said with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't help myself." Alistair said sheepishly.

"I can't say I blame you. She is a minx, this one. Too bad you found her first." Zevran chuckled and left the room as Alistair glared at him.

"Be glad she is asleep on me or I would throttle you!" He hissed at Zevran's retreating figure.


	19. Chapter 19

The storm didn't last and they reached Denerim two days later as the sun was just beginning to set. Alistair was relieved to know that no one here knew he had been missing yet. He had Zevran sneak them in quietly. He didn't want a lot of fuss. He was relieved to learn that Eamon was attending a ball this evening and wouldn't be around until in the morning. He had the servants fix Isla a room that adjoined his. He had Zevran moved to the room on the other side of his. Zevran had grinned about this. Eamon was going to have a fit.

"So, we're here now. I…" Isla said as she roamed the room Alistair had given her. He moved to her side.

"Don't even think about it. As of tomorrow you will be my guard. Well, and Zevran of course." He turned and gave a tight smile to the elf who had been determined to be their chaperone since that night.

"How am I supposed to address you? How am I supposed to act?" She asked suddenly feeling fearful. The city was large and crowded and she missed Alaric and their quiet home. She knew nothing of being in the city, much less being a guard to the king.

"Ah, my dear, do not worry so much. I will guide you in the proper etiquette. It is not so hard." Zevran said reassuring Isla.

"Thanks, Zev." She said moving to kiss his cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ah, that is what I like to hear. Now then, let us be rid of the king and we can properly show our appreciation for each other." Zevran laughed and kissed her hand as Alistair frowned at them.

"Hands off, elf." Alistair said pulling Isla into his arms. "See you in the morning." Alistair said pointedly to Zevran who grinned and bowed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or wait. Don't do anything I would do." Zevran said laughing as he shut the door.

"He's a real pain in my backside." Alistair sighed. Isla grinned up at him and slid her arms around his neck.

"No, he's not." She laughed. She then grew serious. "Alistair, I can't stay in this room. It's for the queen."

"No it's not. I have no queen. I need you close."

"But you will have to have a queen someday and she will not want me having had her room." Isla insisted. She didn't like the idea of him marrying. It would be when she left she decided.

"We can deal with that later. For now, this is where you're staying. End of discussion. See that door there? It opens to my bedroom. Want to go see the king's bed?" He asked.

"No." She smiled at him. "You said no more of that stuff. We have to go to being friends now, Alistair. You will always have my heart." She said stroking his cheek.

"And you will always have mine." He sighed then and kissed her cheek. "I guess I should let you go then. I'll wake you up in the morning. The bathing chamber is through that door there and if you decide to be bad, mine is right here." He said smiling at her invitingly.

"Tempting, but the king ordered me to behave so I have to." She said moving out of his arms.

"Stupid king." Alistair grumbled.

"No he isn't. He is a smart, kind, and generous man." She protested.

"You forgot handsome again." He pouted.

"And the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on." She said kissing his cheek. "Now get out of my room, my king."

"Fine. Night Isla. Night Sampson." Sampson barked and climbed up on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

"I can't imagine that is going to go over well with your regent." Isla sighed. "I know I should have put him in the kennels, but I have never been without him since he first imprinted on me."

"I am the king, not Eamon." Alistair said and kissed her quickly. "See you in the morning."

Alistair was shaken awake a few hours later. He groggily sat up and frowned as he saw Eamon's angry face. "We need to talk, Alistair."

"It can wait until the morning, Eamon." Alistair said turning back over.

"No it can't. The guards told me you came back with a woman and placed her in the room next to you. Furthermore, all your guards are dead and the assassin has been moved to the room on the other side of yours. I want answers and I want them now. Meet me in the study." Eamon demanded and left the room. Alistair groaned and frowned. He was the damn king! Why did he keep letting Eamon boss him around? As grateful as he was for Eamon's help he was tired of the lecturing he kept getting.

He strode into the study and summoned all his templar discipline. He moved to his chair and sat down and tried to look kinglike. He had woke up Zevran, much to his embarrassment as Zevran was entertaining several of the upstairs maids, and forced him to come with him. He knew Eamon was going to fight him about Isla staying and he didn't want her present for it.

"Explain this to me." Eamon demanded glaring at Alistair and then Zevran as he took position behind and to the side of Alistair. "You are not needed, assassin."

"Oh, but he is. He, along with Isla, are my new personal guards." Alistair said firmly. Eamon frowned at him.

"Have you lost your mind? You don't even know this girl and the assassin was hired to kill you before!" Eamon shouted.

"Before, as in past tense. We have moved past that. It is time for you to as well." Zevran said coldly.

"Enough, Zev. But he has a point, Eamon. Zevran had saved my life countless times. I won't hear anything else said about him." Alistair said shaking his head.

"Fine. But this girl. The guards said she kidnapped you!"

Alistair sighed. It was going to be a long night. "The guards need to learn to keep their mouths shut and learn the facts. She saved me and gave me shelter after my guards were killed. I would be dead if it wasn't for her." Alistair went on to tell Eamon some of the story. He left out Alaric being his uncle and the fact that Isla was a Cousland. He did tell him about removing the taint. He refused to talk about the ritual, but assured him the taint was gone.

"That is wonderful. Now if you would just let me pick you a wife…" Eamon started, but Alistair held up his hand.

"I am the king. I will decide who I marry. I have much more time to decide now. Let it go, Eamon." Alistair said as Eamon started to protest more. "Now it is late and I'm tired. I'm sure there are a hundred things for me to do so I'm going to bed."

Since no one was expecting him back so soon, he didn't have much to do the next day. So he spent it showing Isla around the palace and Denerim. He had her and Zevran follow him to Wade's who had recently returned from Amaranthine. They waited outside for him as he went in. Alistair had a few drake scales and a dragon bone he had been saving. He now knew what he wanted to do with them. He spent a few minutes working over the details with Wade who was ecstatic with all his new materials to work with. Alistair promised to find him whatever he needed to get the things done and appeased Herren with a large payment of coin. He then took the others back to the palace.

The next couple of weeks went by smoothly and Alistair fell into a routine. He didn't get to spend much time with Isla even though she was always with him. He quickly got sick of all the nobles bickering and whining and remembered why he had wanted a break to begin with. He fought with Eamon, but finally got his way and sent soldiers out to the Northern Road to secure the area. Eamon had been impressed with Alistair over it, but he feared that he was loosing his control over him.


	20. Chapter 20

Alistair sighed in exasperation after the door had shut behind Arl Wulf. The man was a serious pain in Alistair's side. "Are you alright, your Majesty?" Isla asked moving to his side as he ran his hands angrily over his face. He smiled up at her and took her hand.

"Alistair, Isla. We're alone. And yes. That man is just infuriatingly stubborn."

Isla laughed. "Father always did say he was more like a bull than a wolf. He said the key to dealing with him was to suggest things in a way so that Arl Wulf could then come up with the same idea. If he gets the credit for it, he is easier to sway."

Alistair looked at her surprised. "Your father had dealings with Lord Wolfe?" He regretted it the moment he mentioned it because her eyes clouded and she moved away from him.

"I…suppose so." She looked down as Alistair approached her. He gently lifted her face and wiped the tears from her cheek. She looked up at him with wounded eyes and he was lost.

"I think Alaric might be right. You don't want to remember." He said gently as he slid his thumb across her cheek lightly. And Alistair desperately needed her to remember.

"I don't. I know I loved them. And I know they're gone. It doesn't hurt so bad like this. But if I remember…when I start to…the pain is too much." She said as more tears pooled in her eyes. Alistair stepped closer and slid his other hand to her waist as he continued to stroke feather light touches on her cheek and jaw.

"I know it's hard, but you aren't alone. I understand what it's like to lose the people you love." He whispered slowly lowering his head towards her. Her eyes stayed wide open watching him as he watched her. Her lips parted slightly in surprise, but she tilted her head up towards him, giving him the invitation he was waiting for. He was almost to her lips when a throat cleared behind him and made him jump back from her. Isla looked hurt for a second, but quickly masked it with a look of calmness she didn't feel at all. They had kept their distance since they had gotten to Denerim, and she desperately missed him.

"Am I interrupting? Or do you think, Alistair, that you might be able to put away your plaything and do your duties?" Eamon said frowning at Isla. He knew who she was and didn't like how close she was to Alistair. If Alistair found out she was a Cousland he would be free to marry her. And while it would be good for Alistair to unite with the Cousland's, it would make it so Eamon wasn't as powerful or as needed.

"I…we were just talking…um…yes, who's next?" Alistair asked and cleared his throat. He felt like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Alistair walked with Eamon and whispered quietly. "I will not having you calling her that. She deserves more respect. She isn't something for me to amuse myself with."

"As you wish, Alistair. Just try and keep your…respect of her in the bedroom."

"It isn't like that, Eamon. I'm not like that. She is…I care about her." Alistair protested.

"And that is why she shouldn't be here. You know nothing about her. This could all be an act for her to get close to you so she can kill you. Or worm her way into being queen and then kill you."

"She has no desire to kill me. And as to queen, she doesn't even like being my guard in the palace. I highly doubt she would want to be bound with more responsibilities." Alistair had seen Isla growing more and more antsy as the days went by. He would find her staring out a window looking into the distance. He knew she hated being cooped up like she was.

"Then send her to Redcliffe. Or Amaranthine. They have need there for soldiers."

"Enough, Eamon. She is my personal guard and will remain so until the time she ask me to leave." Alistair said frowning at him. "I am the king here, not you."

"I know, Alistair. I only worry about you."

"I know you do, but you don't have to. I am muddling through this." Alistair smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. Eamon smiled back and shook his head. He was impressed with the new Alistair. As much as he hated to admit it, Isla was good for Alistair. She seemed to bring out the best in him. Alistair was reminding him more of Maric every day.

"I'll send in the next noble. I'll make it the last one of the day. You can sneak out to the tavern like you would rather be doing." Eamon said laughing when Alistair beamed at him.

"Sounds good, but I think I would rather go for a ride instead of the tavern. Would you have the grooms saddle a couple of horses?"

"Alistair, if you are going riding, you will have to take more than just Isla." Eamon said with a sigh.

"I am aware of that. I still want to go for a ride. And I'm going to go to Wade's and see his progress on my new armor. Go and find Zevran and tell his men to also gear up please."

Zevran was out training with his group. He and Alistair had discussed what to do about Guyan. He wasn't the sort of man Zevran liked to have around. He was too brutal. He enjoyed the violence. And while death was something that Zevran had no problem with, he didn't enjoy the more brutal side of things. But Guyan had approached him and he was a superb warrior, but something about it had seemed off to Zevran. He was sure that Guyan was working on another angle. Guyan had been careful not to do anything to obvious about it, but Zevran felt like he was answering to another master as well as Zevran.

Alistair had wanted him killed after the things he had done to Isla, but Zevran had explained to him his suspicions of the man. Alistair had reluctantly agreed to leave it up to Zevran. Zevran had promised him that Guyan was being watched closely.

"So do you have any advice on Bann Alfstanna?" Alistair asked after Eamon had left.

"She's a good woman. Well respected by all, even if she is a little fanatical about the Chantry. Ask about her brother. He's a templar, I believe." Isla said and frowned. "You did that on purpose."

"Sorry. And I met her brother. Howe had him locked in a cell when we rescued Anora from him." Alistair said. He saw the way Isla paled at the mention of Howe and was relieved to see the door open and Bann Alfstanna approach him. Isla composed herself and tried not to think on why that name bothered her so much as Alistair dealt skillfully with the Bann. She had beamed at him when he inquired about her brother. She had told him that he was doing much better and had recovered from the torture done to him. He had returned to the Chantry just this past year. As she left, Alistair moved to the door and locked it. He leaned against it and watched as Isla moved to him.

"You're doing very well, Li." She assured him as he looked a little overwhelmed right then.

"Do you think so? Sometimes it feels like it's never going to end." He sighed and reached out to pull her to him. "This is nice. Makes me feel better to have you here." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head. She resisted for a moment, but then slid her arms around his waist and sighed into his chest.

"It is nice. I've missed you." She whispered to him.

"And I you. It's tough to concentrate on the problems at hand when I'm thinking of the things I would rather be doing on this desk." He sighed dramatically. She laughed and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"I am far too much of a gentleman to say those things out loud." He paused for a moment and swept her up in his arms. "I'll just have to show you." He said carrying her to the desk and sitting her on it. He leaned her back as he kissed her.

"I would say this isn't gentlemen like at all." Isla teased as he unclasped her jacket and ran his hands along the sides of her breast. He gripped her waist and pressed her hips tight to his. She arched back allowing him the access of her neck he wanted. She ran her hands up his shoulders and into his hair.

"No, it's not. And as far as I am being so ungentlemanly I would say we have on too many clothes." He said reaching for the laces of her pants. She grabbed his hand and stopped him, whimpering as he ground against her again.

"Alistair, you said we couldn't do this anymore. And Eamon will be back." She shifted her hips against his then.

"I miss your little Dalish armor so much right now. We could be naughty before anyone even knew what we were doing." He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It won't be winter forever, my king." She said with a smile.

"I'm gone for half a day and you two can't keep your hands off each other?" Zevran tsked as he stood in the open door. He quickly shut it back behind him as Alistair pulled her off the desk and stood her back up. She steadied herself holding his shoulders and then moved away.

"He once said he wasn't a lecherous king who would order girls to his bed. Sad really." Isla teased with a grin for Alistair who blushed as Zevran chuckled.

"Perhaps you shouldn't spend so much time with Zevran, Is. He's starting to rub off on you." Alistair said shaking his head at the two of them.

"Eamon said you had some things to do around town and then something about a ride?" Zevran asked.

"Yes. I need to go and see Wade in the market and then I thought a ride would be nice. We haven't left Denerim in three long weeks. The weather is fairly warm right now." Alistair said with a shrug. He moved to the door, glad that his cod piece of the chain mail he was still wearing hid his excitement.


	21. Chapter 21

They left the palace with Isla and Zevran flanking Alistair, as seven of Zevran's men and Sampson followed behind. Alistair stopped and held his arms wide grinning as five children rushed to him in the courtyard.

"Uncle Alistair!" They cried. Isla watched him as he wrapped them all up in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smiling as the two youngest clung to him. He lifted the small girls in his arms and noisily kissed their cheeks.

"Mama said we could come over. She has company." The oldest one, a boy of around twelve, said with a frown.

"Company? Oh, right. Well, tell you all what. I'm heading out to the market right now, but why don't I have someone take a note to your mom and tell her you are going to stay at the palace tonight? We can have a campout in my room." Alistair said beaming as the two girls in his arms planted kisses on his cheeks. He looked down from them to Isla. "Isla, these are my nieces and nephews. This is Kendrick, he's the oldest. Then it's Noah and Elliot there. And these two little beauties are Olivia and Avery." Alistair said pointing out each of the children. Isla smiled at them each in turn.

"It is nice to meet you all." She replied. The smallest boy, Elliot, reached out and touched her hand.

"You're pretty." He said looking up at her with big green eyes.

She dropped to her knees beside him. "And you are very handsome." He grinned at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at Alistair as he sat the girls down. Zevran had disappeared and returned a few minutes later with one of the sweet older women from the castle.

"Come, children. I'll have lunch brought to the playroom while we wait for your uncle to return." She said bowing to Alistair.

"Will you come see us later?" Elliot asked catching Isla's hand as she stood back up.

"I'm the king's guard. I go where he goes." She explained. He smiled at her and followed the others inside. Alistair watched Isla as she watched the children leaving. She turned back to him and felt her smile die as he was staring at her intently with a slight frown.

"Forgive me, your Majesty. I should not have presumed that I would…" She trailed off as he shook his head and quickly squeezed her hand.

"It wasn't presumptuous. I'm glad they like you. They don't like strangers too often. I was just worrying about the fact that they seemed…a little…" Alistair frowned. He didn't like to think poorly of his sister, but she never seemed to take any interest in the kids. He gave her a large monthly stipend, had moved her to a nice house, given her a couple of servants and tutors for the children, but they never seemed to be very well looked after.

"Neglected?" Zevran suggested. He disliked the cold woman who was Alistair's sister. He saw her as the cold and calculating whore she was. She had seen Alistair's weakness for the children and used it against him.

"She is my sister." Alistair protested. He turned then and looked at Isla. "Would you mind terribly if we postponed the ride until tomorrow? I haven't got to spend anytime with them in several months."

"Whatever you wish, sire." Isla said bowing her head to him. She was flattered that he had chosen ridding for her. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go to Wade's."

Alistair was impressed with the armors and clothes that Wade had made or supervised the make of. He had a set for Zevran and one for Isla that were made out of drake scale and dragon wing. Then there was his new armor that was made out of the heavier dragon bone. He had also had new weapons made and enchanted for each of them. This would solve Eamon's latest complaint that Isla and Zevran didn't look like his guards should. As both were rogues, they refused to wear the scale or chain mail the other guards all wore. He had consulted with Wade and together they had come up with three beautiful sets of armor that suited each of them. He came out smiling and carried the armors in bags back to the palace. He couldn't wait to give them theirs, but he wanted to do it in private.

Zevran excused himself going back to his men's training as soon as they entered the palace, leaving Isla and Sampson following Alistair up to his room. He pulled her into her room and shoved one of the bags into her hands. "Open it." He ordered too excited to wait. She looked at him puzzled and moved to the bed. Sampson flopped down on the couch with a questioning huff.

"The kids are in the playroom. Maybe you can see them later." Isla answered him. He whined and moped. She smiled at him and shook her head. "I know you haven't had a child to play with in a long time." She then opened the bag and gasped at the beautiful clothing and armor.

"Alistair!" She exclaimed as she pulled out first the charcoal grey jacket that was similar to her green one. This one had fancy silver braided embroidery over silvery blue color trim edged all the seams of the jacket. It had braided knot silver clasp. She laid it down watching as it shimmered in the light. It was soft and slightly heavy, but still flexible and light enough for her to wear. "What is it?" She asked stroking the material.

"Dragon wing." Alistair said smiling. "Keep going." She smiled at him and pulled out a white shirt much like her black one and laid it down on the jacket. She pulled out the silvery blue boots and gasped in delight.

"They're beautiful! I've never seen this color of leather." She said as she pulled out the matching pants and corset.

"They aren't leather. They're drake scale. Much tougher than leather. And prettier. Wade said the color is periwinkle, but that sounds…strange to me." Alistair shrugged. Isla pulled out the last item and smiled at it. It was a charcoal grey cloak that would fall to her knees. It had three long sets of silver buttons. The two over the arms could be unbuttoned to make it easier for moving around it. "Wade said it's a new style from Antiva. A riding cloak." Alistair explained.

"Thank you, Li. I love them." She said smiling at him. "I can't believe you did all this though."

"There's more. Here." He said handing her the long sword and the matching daggers. All were enchanted with cold and lightning. They crackled as she stroked them.

She looked up at him smiling. "I don't know what to say. They're too much. How can I ever repay you?" She asked.

"They aren't too much. You are guarding me. And helping me with the nobles. And I want to know that you're safe. And if you really want to repay me, you could come over here and kiss me." He said holding his arms out to her. She smiled and set the weapons down.

"I think all of that deserves more than a kiss, but seeing that your nieces and nephews are waiting for you, perhaps I can properly thank you some other time." She suggested sliding her arms around his neck. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It is good to be king sometimes." He laughed. "Do you want to change into something less armor-y and we can go see them? Or do you want to not go? You don't have too." He said feeling flustered. Seeing Isla with Elliot had made him ache for one of their own. And the fact that she was missing out on time with her own niece and nephew bothered him more than a little. He had to find some way to help her remember.

"I still have to go as your guard, Alistair. But I would like to go, if it's alright with you. I can wait outside the door if you would rather have some alone time with them." She said worrying that he might not want her there. He clasped her hand and kissed it.

"I want you there. Seeing you with them made me happy. They're really wonderful children. I don't have much family and I had none growing up, so I want to spend as much time with them as possible. Come on."

"Alistair, why is there a playroom at the palace? There hasn't been a child here in over thirty or so years." Isla asked as they started out of his wing towards the playroom.

"I had it and rooms set up for them after the Blight was over. Their home had been destroyed and I had hoped that Goldanna and I would be able to have a relationship. But she wants nothing from me but my money. The kids though…they seem to like me." Alistair said with a shrug. Isla could see how much it hurt him.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, making sure they were alone. "You are a wonderful man, Alistair. And they love you."

"Are they the only ones?" He asked moving her back to a dark corner.

"Hmm. I don't know about Zevran. He seems to like you a lot though." Isla said smiling at him.

"I was more asking about a certain beauty who likes to torment me." He said trapping her between his arms as he leaned into her.

"And what beauty would this be, sire? Eamon has paraded enough of them past you." She said and Alistair could hear her annoyance in those words.

"Jealous?" He asked grinning. She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"I know that you will marry someday. That is why I'm glad Zevran is working so hard to train his men."

"Why?" Alistair asked not liking how this conversation was going.

"So you can choose someone to replace me." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Replace you?" He asked feeling like his heart was going to explode.

"I said I understood what this was. I knew you would have to marry. But I cannot sit here and watch it. I will leave when you chose a bride. I love you, Li. Don't make me watch that." She said looking at him then. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed her tears away.

"Isla, I love you too. Marry me." He whispered moving to kiss her.

"What?" She asked shoving him back and looking at him horrified.

"Marry me." He said again frowning at her.

"Be serious, Alistair." She said angrily.

"I am." He said with a sigh. He shouldn't have done this. Now she was going to be mad.

"You can't marry me. You have to marry a noble." She said frowning at him.

"And you don't know that you aren't. I think you must be. You know too much about them not to be one yourself. And it doesn't matter if you aren't. I am king. I will decide who I marry. I love you, Isla. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you. Say that you will marry me." He begged pulling her into his arms.

"Alistair…" She held onto him and shook her head. "I want that more than anything, but…please don't do this. I need to know who I am. Don't ask this of me yet. After we know who I am, if you still want to marry me, I will agree to be your wife."

"No matter who you turn out to be, I want to marry you. I have been headed down this road since you saved me from the darkspawn. I hadn't ever kissed anyone before you. I have been waiting for you my whole life. I love you, Is." He said and kissed her. "But I will give you time, if that is what you are asking me for."

"Thank you, Li. I love you too." She said and kissed him again. Sampson whined and nudged her. She looked down at him and smiled. "He's wanting us to hurry and get to the children. He's a bit of a sucker for kids." Isla laughed as Sampson barked again.

"Well, then, let's not keep him waiting. I think they will be excited to see a mabari up close." Alistair said taking her hand in his as he opened the door.


	22. Chapter 22

The children mobbed Alistair the moment he got in the room. He dismissed Becca who had been taking care of the children. She smiled at Isla sweetly before she shut the door leaving them alone with the children. Sampson sat beside Isla vibrating with excitement waiting for the children to notice him. Kendrick was the first.

"Is this your mabari?" He asked glancing at Isla before turning back to the dog.

Isla bent down and rubbed Sampson's head as he grinned at the boy. "Yes, he is. This is Sampson. He's very excited to get to come and meet you all." She said as Sampson gave a happy woof.

"Can I pet him?" Kendrick asked as the others moved closer.

"I think it would hurt his feelings if you didn't." Isla said with a laugh as Sampson rolled over onto his back and begged. The kids all crowded around him, rubbing his belly as he grunted in delight. Alistair pulled Isla over to where he sat on a chair and wrapped his arms around her waist as she perched on the arm of the chair.

Sampson eventually sat up and barked as the tiniest girl, Avery, asked him if he wanted to come play tea party with her. She giggled and led him to a table where she and Olivia promptly dressed him in a big floppy hat with feathers and lace ribbons hanging from it. He gave them a doggie grin and sat there waiting as the girls got dressed.

Elliot tugged on Isla's hand. He had black shaggy hair and a splattering of golden freckles across his nose. She turned to him and smiled. He held his hands up to her and she picked him up and moved into another chair with him. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her face. Alistair smiled at her and handed her a book.

"It's his favorite, if you want to read it to him." He explained. She smiled and opened the book. Elliot watched her rather than looked at the book, but Isla didn't mind. She was loving getting to be here with them.

Alistair rough housed with Noah and Kendrick until they knocked over the tea party table and were scolded by two angry little girls and a mabari in a floppy hat. Isla and Elliot went to help and Isla was roped into playing tea party as well. Elliot joined the boys who were now playing a game of jacks far from the girls.

Isla got to really look at the children as she was fussed over by the girls who made her wear a silly hat and big lace gloves. Olivia looked like Elliot, dark hair and green eyed and they seemed to be the same age. Kendrick was red headed and had big brown eyes. Noah had brown curly hair and blue eyes that shone with mischief. Little Avery was a pretty little thing with golden curls and blue eyes. She looked like a little doll.

"How old are you, Olivia?" Isla asked as she sipped her pretend tea.

"I'm five. So is Elliot. We're twins." She said proudly. "Avery is three." Avery beamed at Isla and held up three fingers.

"Kendrick is twelve and Noah is eight." Alistair added as he joined them. "Do I get to join the tea party?" He asked. Avery clapped her hands and quickly took out another hat and put it on him and wrapped a pink feather boa around his neck. Isla covered her mouth to stop from laughing as Alistair comically batted his lashes at the girls.

"What's a whore, Uncky Ali?" Avery asked frowning in puzzlement as she slid into Alistair's lap and wrapped her little arms around his neck. He choked in surprise. Isla looked at them wide eyed and the other children froze in place turning to them.

"Avery!" Kendrick said rushing towards them trying to stop her from saying anything else.

"Where did you hear that word, Avery?" Alistair asked holding out his hand to Kendrick.

"Momma said that was what La was. Said she was a money dubbing whore who was gonna make you send us away. But La is nice. She didn't make us go away." Avery said frowning at him. "Is it bad? Momma made it sound bad."

"Avery! You shouldn't repeat stuff like that!" Kendrick said blushing red as he glanced at Isla's startled expression. He knew his mother was just being angry and mean when she had said it. He had learned long ago to ignore her when she got like that. And that it was best to keep the others away from her. He had been so happy when Alistair had came into their lives. He now had someone who would help him.

"It is a bad word, Avery. But Isla isn't one. And your momma shouldn't have said it. But it's alright, honey." Alistair soothed as she puckered up and got teary eyed.

"I hurt La's feelings?" She asked turning to Isla.

"No, sweetheart." Isla said holding her arms out. Avery ran into her arms and quietly snubbed. Isla rocked her and made soothing noises stroking her hair. "It's alright. I'm not mad." She assured them all. "How about we play a game? Huh? What would you like to play?" Isla asked smiling at the children.

"Hide and seek?" Olivia suggested quickly. The others agreed and Alistair set the rules telling them they had to stay in this area of the castle. Avery insisted Alistair be the first one to count and tugged Isla's hand dragging her with her so they could hide.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games with the children. As the evening wore on, Alistair lead all of them back to his suites where the staff had busily set up another bed for Alistair as the children would all fit in his giant bed. Becca came with food and offered to bath the children afterwards, but Isla offered to bath the girls as the boys didn't need help bathing anymore. Becca bowed to them and kissed the children goodnight and left the rooms. Isla took the girls back to her room where she bathed them and changed them into soft gowns that Alistair had bought for them. She brushed their hair until it was dry. She had seen some bruises on Olivia that bothered her. She decided she would talk with Alistair about it later.

The kids all piled around Alistair who sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Isla started to slip out of the room, but he called her back. Elliot moved to the couch with her and curled into her side as did Avery on the other side of her. Alistair told them story after story, until finally Avery was asleep and Elliot was almost asleep. Isla brushed their hair with her fingers as they lay their heads in her lap, watching Alistair with love and happiness. He was a wonderful uncle and would make a wonderful father someday. She felt a pang as she thought it. Could he really have meant it when he said he wanted to have children with her?

Alistair lifted up the sleeping Elliot and laid him in the bed and moved back to take Avery. Olivia stopped him. "Uncle Alistair?" She asked.

"What is it, my love?" He said bending down to her.

"Girls aren't supposed to stay with boys." She said seriously. "We should go with Becca or with Isla."

"You are right, Olivia. Girls shouldn't stay with boys. I'll send for Becca." He replied.

"They can stay with me. I have plenty of room for them in my bed. If you don't mind, I mean." Isla said quickly.

"You don't mind? What about Sampson?" Alistair asked as Sampson yawned and climbed into bed by Elliot. "Seems he has decided to stay with the boys. Are you sure?"

"It'll be fun. Girls only sleepover." She smiled at him.

He leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Is. I'll help you get them in bed." He lifted up Avery and carried her to Isla's room. Isla went and kissed Elliot and Noah on the cheeks. She turned to Kendrick.

"May I kiss you goodnight as well?" She asked. He stared at her surprised. No one but Alistair ever tucked them in. He nodded as she hugged him and kissed his cheek before tucked the covers around him. "Sweet dreams." She whispered and gathered Olivia into her arms and took her back to her own room. After the girls were tucked in, she went with Alistair and leaned against the doorframe. He stroked her cheek and watched her.

"Are you alright? My sister is…well, rude for the lack of a better word." Alistair asked.

Isla shook her head. "I'm fine. It wasn't like that wasn't to be expected. Putting me in this room suggest that I'm sleeping with you."

"I hate that I'm too selfish to move you." He said frowning at her. Maybe he should have listened to her when she said she needed a different room.

"It's done now, Ali." She grinned and used Avery's nickname for him. "If people think I'm a whore, then they think I'm a whore. I only care what you think. Besides, I like having you so close."

"I rather enjoy that as well. You know, if you would just agree to marry me, we could do away with the whole issue. And you could be in my bed with me." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Tempting, but your bed is rather full at the moment." She laughed as he frowned at her. "I like your family, Alistair. The children are wonderful. But I needed to tell you something." Alistair looked at her puzzled.

"What?" He asked.

"Olivia has a couple of bruises on her. I know kids get bruises, but these are two hand prints and a few around her arm that look like finger marks." Isla said looking at him worried. She didn't want to upset him or anger him, but she was afraid Zevran's comment about neglect would be too tame if these truly were from her being beaten.

Alistair frowned and looked away. "Elliot and Noah had them as well. I have tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but it seems she is never going to change. I don't know what to do, Is." Alistair looked so sad and tired then. Isla cupped his cheek and kissed him gently.

"Keep them here. Adopt them. Kendrick and Noah should start training soon. Use it as an excuse. They love you and it's not like you don't have plenty of room for them."

"You wouldn't care if I adopted them?" Alistair asked surprised.

"Why would I? They're your family, and they're wonderful." She answered.

"Most women don't like the idea of their betrothed taking in someone else's children." Alistair said watching her reaction to his use of betrothed.

"First, I am not like most women. Second, they are your family. And third, don't think I didn't notice what you are trying to do there." She said frowning at him.

"So since you didn't object to it, I'm going to take it as I can say it." He grinned.

"You are impossible, you know that, right?" She sighed and slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"But you love me anyway." He grinned at her.

"For some reason." She said and laughed as he tickled her. "Yes, I do love you. Hopelessly and completely."

"That's better." He said and kissed her. "I will have to talk with Goldanna about all this. I don't know if she will want to give them to me. But I think you are right, they need to be here with us. Thank you for taking care of the girls and for not holding their mother against them."

"They can't help who their parents are. Whatever you decide, I am behind you, Alistair. I know you will do the right thing." She said and kissed his cheek.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because you have a good and noble heart. Goodnight, my king." She said and started to shut the door. Alistair stopped her and kissed her one last time.

"Night, my future queen." He said with a grin. She shook her head and leaned against the door and sighed. She jumped as she was touched. She looked down to see a grinning Olivia.

"Olivia! You scared me. I thought you were asleep." She said bending down to her.

"You love my Uncle Alistair, don't you?" She said with a smile.

"I do. But no one is supposed to know that." Isla said with a sigh.

"He wants you to marry him." Olivia said seriously.

"That is also something no one can know about."

"Why don't you want to marry him?" Olivia asked.

"I do want to marry him. But I don't know that I can. I would have to be a noble to marry him and I don't know who my family is." Isla explained.

"Why does it matter? He loves you and you love him. You are nice and he is nice." Olivia said puzzled.

"I don't know why it does, Olivia. I wish it didn't. Let's put you back in bed."

"Is?" Olivia asked as Isla picked her up.

"Hmm?"

"Is Uncle Alistair really going to adopt us?" She asked.

"I…he is going to talk with your mother. I'm sorry, Olivia, we shouldn't have talked about it in front of you."

"I hope he does. Momma doesn't like us. And that man was looking at Kendrick funny. That's why he took us out of there." Olivia said frowning. "I like it here. Everyone is nice and they give us food and don't yell at us or hit us when we do something bad." Isla hugged Olivia to her and rocked her.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. We are going to do something to fix it. I promise." Isla said and laid her down in bed. Isla didn't see that the door had opened back up and Alistair had seen and heard all that was said. Isla quickly changed into her nightdress and curled up with the girls who snuggled into her sides. Isla sighed and dreamed of holding a child of her own.


	23. Chapter 23

Isla tossed in her sleep, dreaming of her home and a handsome knight who had kissed her. She gasped as memories overwhelmed her. _"You are never going to give in and find someone are you?" Her mother sighed and hugged her._

"_I want love, Mother. Like you and Father have. Like Fergus and Oriana. Is that so wrong?"_

"_But I want my daughter settled and happy. I want more grandchildren some day. All this running around with your brothers isn't going to attract you a nice man, Isla."_

"_Mother, what if I found someone I cared about and he cared about me, but he wasn't as titled as Father?"_

"_Anyone you find won't be as titled as your father unless you marry a king from another country, my love." Her mother said wiping away a dirt smudge on Isla's face. _

Isla sat up with a gasp. Avery sat up with her. "You kay, La?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sorry I woke you up." Isla said and settled Avery back down beside her. Avery stroked Isla's hair and began singing in a tiny voice. Isla watched her as the girl sang a soothing nursery song.

"Better?" She asked smiling sweetly at Isla.

"Much." Isla smiled back. Avery beamed and kissed her.

"That's what Kendy does when I have bad dreams." She said and snuggled into Isla's shoulder and went back to sleep. Isla stroked the small girl's head as she lay there thinking. It was time she remember. And she knew she was going to need help.

The next morning she helped the girls get dressed and left them with Becca as they waited for the boys to get up. She slipped over to Zevran's room and knocked quietly incase he had company. Zevran appeared at the door wrapped in a sheet. He smiled at her invitingly.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" He asked. She blushed and turned her back to him.

"Can't you put on some clothes?" She hissed.

"And miss getting this chance to tease you? Hardly." He laughed. "But I highly doubt that you stole over here to catch a peek at my manly physique, no?"

"You were a Crow, right?" She asked looking back at him.

"I think we have already established this." He said frowning at her and leaning back on the door.

"So you would know about torture, right?" Isla asked. He frowned more.

"Isla, why do you want to know about torture?"

"I don't. Not really." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, just as Zevran had seen Aedan do when he was trying to work something out. "I need to remember, but I can't seem to push past the panic. And Alistair…" She trailed off and looked at him helplessly.

"Won't push you either. Why this sudden need to remember, my dear?" He asked.

She blushed more and bit her lip. "Alistair, might have sort of asked me to marry him."

"I know Alistair is a fool with words, but how does one sort of ask someone to marry them?" Zevran asked enjoying her discomfort.

"He did. But I don't know if he really meant it. And I told him I had to remember first."

"Why would you think he wouldn't mean it?" Zevran asked.

"Because he is the king. Why would he want to marry me? And he is so sweet and all, I am afraid he feels guilty about the things we've done." She said looking down.

Zevran reached out and lifted her chin back up and smiled at her. "Alistair is a sweet man, but he loves you. I knew he wanted to marry you from the moment he woke up and asked for you in the ruins. He even moved like he was going to attack me when I told him you had been hurt. He wouldn't ask you if he didn't mean it. And any man would want to marry you. You are beautiful, smart, kind, and wicked on the battlefield." Zevran winked at her. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"And you are far too charming to be allowed out." She sighed. "So will you help me?"

"Of course, my dear. I cannot say no to a beautiful woman. And I know that the sooner you remember the sooner you two can marry and I can give up being a chaperon. It is very tough on my suave image, keeping you two chaste."

"Thank you, Zev." Isla said and kissed his cheek before hurrying back to her room. She missed seeing Eamon standing in the shadows. He had heard their conversation and knew that nothing was going on between them, but they had given him an idea. If Alistair had already proposed to the girl, simply removing her from the castle wasn't going to be enough. He turned and made his way back to his study. He had planning to do.

**-0-**

Alistair stormed into the castle in disgust. He was once again glad that he had managed to convince Isla to stay behind with the children. His sister had been horrible. It was something he never wanted Isla to see. Her family was so close and his was so… He shook his head and hurried to the playroom. Avery was napping on Sampson, and Olivia ran him out of there saying he couldn't come back until she told him he could. Becca had explained that Isla had the boys out with the soldiers in the sparring ring while the girls were busy. Olivia was making something for Alistair and didn't want him to see it. He grinned and thanked Becca.

"Becca, how would you feel about being their nanny full time?" He asked turning back to her.

"I…would be honored, but I do not feel I should leave the castle, sire." Becca said hedging. She knew how much the king wanted to believe his sister wasn't bad.

"You wouldn't be. The children are staying with me from now on. I'm adopting them."

"Oh! Your Majesty! That is wonderful. Congratulations! I would be honored to be their nanny. Would you like for me to arrange tutors for them?" She asked excited. She loved the children and hated seeing them being so neglected.

"Yes. And have the tailors come. They need new clothing." Alistair said. "Choose two helpers and let me know if there is anything else you or they need." Becca beamed at him and went back to the girls. Alistair turned and shadowed by Zevran headed down to his office.

**-0- **

"You did what!" Eamon cried in outrage. Alistair was stepping to far. He had taken his sister's children and planned on adopting them. "What were you thinking?"

Alistair eyed Eamon coolly. "I was thinking that my family was being hurt and neglected and I had to do something to protect them."

"That woman has filled you with foolish ideas! How is it going to look with you taking in your sister's bastard brood?"

"Isla had nothing to do with this. I have wanted to take them all along, but after the things I saw and heard last night, I had to do something. And as far as how it looks? I don't give a damn if the nobles all think it's stupid or wrong. They are my family! And I will remind you I am a bastard! And if you ever refer to them as such again, I will have you beaten." Alistair slammed his fist onto the desk. "Now, the papers are already drawn up and I have the Revered Mother and Bann Alfstanna on their way over to sign these as witnesses. I would like your name as well, but if you refuse, there are others who I can summon." Alistair glared at Eamon. Eamon sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine, Alistair, but they cannot be your heirs. You will still have to marry and produce a child of the Therin blood line."

"I am well aware of all of that, Eamon." Alistair glared at him. "You took me in despite the implications. I had a good example of what doing the right thing is, Eamon." Alistair said softening and laying his hand on the man's shoulders.

Eamon grinned at him and shook his head. "I see your time with her isn't all wasted. She has taught you the art of manipulation. But I see your point and thank you for your kind words, though we both know I did you a great disservice when I let Isolde push you away."

"Why do you dislike Isla so much?" Alistair asked.

Eamon looked at him and looked away. Now was a good time to start his plan it seemed. "It isn't that I dislike her per say. I dislike that we know nothing about her. She could have been working with Zevran all along. Maybe they staged all of this so you would trust her and let her get close to you."

"Yes, because Zevran is able to command darkspawn to attack at will." Alistair rolled his eyes. "She isn't trying to hurt me and neither is Zevran. And I know plenty about her."

"Oh? So you know she left the Antivan's room this morning? And that he was wearing nothing but a sheet?" Eamon pressed. Alistair frowned.

"Isla couldn't have. She had the girls last night."

"I saw them with my own eyes, Alistair." Eamon said gravely. "I don't want to hurt you, but I think you should be aware of their games."

"If she did, then there is a good reason behind it." Alistair insisted. He was saved from further talking of it as the others arrived and the papers were made official. Bann Alfstanna hugged him.

"You are doing such a wonderful thing for them, your Majesty. I know things have been tough for you, but I want you to know I believe you are doing a good job. I would go so far as to say in the recent month or so, Maric would not have done any better."

"Thank you, Bann Alfstanna. Your support means a great deal to me." Alistair said taken aback by her kind words.

"Anytime, King Alistair. Now I believe you have several children to tell of this news." She smiled at him and bowed as he rushed out of the room.

_Author's Note: I am going to be out of town for a few days. I'm not sure if I'll have time to update until Sunday. So I hope this will tide you over until then. Thank you to the reviewers and all of you reading it. It makes my day to see reviews or someone alerting to my story. _


	24. Chapter 24

He found Isla sitting with Elliot on the fence watching as two of his knights worked with Kendrick and Noah. Zevran rejoined him and smiled at him. "Thank you for my new armor. Quite stylish, no? And yours makes you look quite dashing, if I may say so." Zevran said and laughed as Alistair frowned at him.

Zevran was wearing his armor that was similar to Isla's. His jacket only reached to his knees instead of his ankles as hers did. And he had a leather jerkin rather than corset. But it was all the same colors.

Alistair's was different than theirs, but it was also in the same colors. He had a charcoal grey knee-length tunic that was edged in silver and blue trim. It had the same ornate buttons as their jackets and cloaks. It was worn over chain mail hauberk that was shiny silverite. He had charcoal grey dragon scale pants and knee high boots. Over the tunic he had on a grey dragon bone breastplate with groin and thigh tassets. Over the pants he had matching cuisse. He carried Duncan's shield still, but he had a new dragon bone long sword that was also enchanted with lightning and cold as Zevran and Isla's were.

Alistair eyed him. "Eamon was complaining that you two didn't look like my guards. Now you do. And don't call me dashing. It's creepy." Alistair watched Zevran as he turned and looked at Isla. "Zevran, did Isla leave your room this morning?"

Zevran looked up at him surprised. He was fairly certain Isla wouldn't want Alistair to know why she had come to see him, but he could see the worry in Alistair's eyes. "Leave my room? No. She never came into it. She stood in the hallway and talked to me. Why?"

"Well, she was seen leaving and…"

"And you thought we were sleeping together? While I won't lie and say the thought hadn't crossed my mind a time or two, I wouldn't do that to you. Even if you discard the fact that we have been friends for five years now, no make it four, I didn't like you the first year, I am not stupid enough to risk angering the three most powerful men in all of Ferelden. No woman is worth that. But the fact is we are friends, and you love her. I would never do anything to cause you pain like that." Zevran said frowning at him. "And why would you believe she would betray you? I can see why you would think it about me, even if I know better. But her? No, she isn't the sort to do that. She loves you. She said you sort of asked her to marry you, if you must know."

"She did? Sort of? I didn't sort of do anything. I flat out asked and she refused. Well, sort of." Alistair said with a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is with you two and sort ofs?"

"She said she had to remember first. And I am sorry for asking about the room thing. I know better, I'm just afraid. She is…"

"Say no more, my friend. I get it. You should go and speak with her. She has to be worried about where you are."

Alistair walked to them and held up his hand to the guards as they were about to greet him. He placed his hands over Isla's eyes, but quickly realized it was a mistake as he got elbowed and then head butted. Isla whirled around pulling Elliot off the fence and putting him behind her. She opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth.

"Your Majesty!" She cried and climbed through the fence to him. Alistair held his nose and shook his head.

"That will teach me not to sneak up on you anymore." He said trying to stop seeing spots.

"I'm so sorry. I just reacted." She said holding onto his arm.

"I'm fine, really." He grinned and squeezed her hand. "It is good to know that we are so well protected."

"Did you see that? She put him on the ground in like two seconds!" Kendrick exclaimed.

Noah sniffed. "Uncle would have taken her in a fair fight."

"Master Noah, would you like to try with two weapons now?" Asked a guard distracting them from their arguing.

"No way. The only true way to fight is like Uncle Alistair. Sword and a shield. Strength is what wins battles." Noah said raising his chin in the air.

"Oh? Is that so? Speed has no place does it? Isla, my dear, perhaps we should show these boys the skill it takes to wield two weapons rather than just bludgeoning our enemies." Zevran said elbowing Alistair.

"Hey! Bludgeoning works just fine. And I have skill as well." Alistair complained.

"If it is alright with the king, I would love to fight you, Zev. It has been a long time since I have had a true sparring partner." Isla said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind watching you two. Clear the ring!" Alistair called. He sat Elliot back on the fence and climbed up beside him. Noah stood leaning against his leg with his arms crossed. Kendrick ruffled Noah's hair and climbed up by Alistair.

Zevran and Isla took the offered practice blades. They were steel, but with dull edges. Isla pulled off her jacket and tossed it over the fence as Zevran did his. They circled around each other watching and waiting. Then they launched at each other. It was a whirl of blue and silver as they clashed, dancing around the ring. Neither seemed to be trying too hard, but that quickly gave way and it was an all out battle as they fought for supremacy. Finally Zevran had her pressed against the fence with his dagger at her throat. He laughed.

"And I have you, my dear."

"Oh? Do you?" She asked arching her eyebrow at him and glancing down. He looked and jumped back, as her dagger was pressed against his manhood and her sword positioned to slice his stomach.

"You are as gifted with the blades as you are with beauty." Zevran said bowing to her. She grinned at him and moved over to Alistair and the boys.

"That was amazing!" Elliot bounced.

"I have never seen anything so fast." Kendrick added.

"It was alright." Noah shrugged. "But I bet strength would have still won."

Alistair stood up then. "Maybe we should test that theory. Isla, would you like to fight with me?"

Isla looked at him startled, but then bowed. "I would be honored, my king." She rolled her neck and shoulders and moved to the center of the ring. The guards all gathered around then.

"I'll go easy on you since you are winded from your battle with Zevran." Alistair taunted as he took the practice sword.

"I'll go easy on you since you no longer have the taint." She taunted back. She then launched at Alistair and danced around his sword. They fought easily for a bit before they also began fighting harder. She dodged his swipe of the sword, pressing forward to get a swipe with her dagger, but underestimated his speed with the shield and ended up flat on her back. She looked up as he moved towards her. She grinned at him and rolled, knocking his feet out from under him. She scrambled for her dagger as he rolled over. She moved to him and smiled down at him. He grinned back and let her get closer, and then kicked out his foot, hooking her behind her knee and dropped her to the ground. He was quickly on her, knocking her weapons out of her hands and pinning her arms.

"Yield?" He asked.

"Never." She said and twisted and used her hip to throw him off balance enough that she could slip out of his grasp. She moved for her weapons, but he blocked her, grabbing her sword and advancing on her. She feigned and darted around him, snatching up his sword and swinging it back in time to block the blow from him. She spun with the block and faced him. He swung again, reversing at the last minute and knocked her sword from her hand. Before she could recover from it, he swept his shield against her knees, knocking her to the ground. He pressed his sword to her throat and placed a foot on her stomach, keeping her from spinning again.

"Yield?" He asked as she panted on the ground.

"I yield." She said. She took his hand and stood up, before going back to her knee. "You are a truly brilliant warrior, my king."

He grinned and tossed his weapon and shield away. He then grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He crushed her to him and kissed her, leaning her back so she was off balance. She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him back.

"Your Majesty!" She cried horrified as she finally shoved him back. Alistair frowned and then started. He looked around and blushed. All the guards were watching with amused expressions and the boys were beaming.

"I trust that each of you will keep that to yourselves." Alistair said looking at each of them. The men grins widened. Captain Kylon moved to him.

"We will, your Majesty. And I must say, it is about time. You need some happiness in your life. It is obvious that Lady Isla makes you happy." Kylon bowed to them. Alistair stared at him curiously. Isla glanced at him before moving to grab her jacket and join Zevran.

"You know who she is?" Alistair asked quietly.

Kylon nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. I am from Highever. Do not worry, I know she doesn't know. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you, Kylon. I have always been able to trust you." Alistair said and patted his back. He moved to Isla and the boys then. Zevran gave him a wink and moved out of the way.

"Isla? Will you teach me to fight like you do?" Elliot asked. Isla reached out and stroked his face as tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Is. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's alright, Elliot. I'm fine. I was just thinking of my nephew. He had wanted me to teach him to fight as well. He was just a few years older than you at the time." Isla said quietly.

"Where is he?" Elliot asked.

"I don't think he's still alive." She whispered.

"Why not?" Elliot asked frowning. He reached out and took Isla's hand and held it tightly.

"There were bad men and they were going to hurt us. A knight got me out and went back for them. But I don't think they made it. Alaric said my family was dead."

"How come you don't know?" Elliot asked puzzled.

"I fell off a cliff and hit my head. I can't remember much about them." Isla said wiping at the tears that were falling.

"Maybe they made it. Knights are supposed to save people. I bet he did. Don't cry, Is. You don't have to teach me." Elliot said hugging Isla and kissing her cheek.

"I would love to teach you, Elliot. If it is alright with your uncle." She said and looked back at Alistair who was watching her with guarded eyes. He desperately wanted to tell her that they were alive, but he didn't want to upset her or lose her. He didn't know what to do.

"He is a little young." Alistair finally said.

"I was his age when I started." Isla insisted and then frowned. Zevran moved to her side.

"I started young as well. Rogues have more skills so we must start younger." Zevran teased making Isla and Alistair laugh.

"Well, I am fine with it. You boys want to learn to be rogues?" Alistair asked turning to the other two.

"No, I think I want to be a warrior like you." Kendrick said after thinking for a moment.

"I see that they aren't so bad, but I still want to be a shield basher." Noah said giving Isla a small smile.

"Not too bad? I am great!" Zevran said in mock anger. The boys grinned at him.

"Well, you aren't bad, but you aren't as good as me." Alistair laughed.

"Want to put it to the test?" Zevran asked.

"Anytime, Zev." Alistair said. The men moved to the ring and began sparring. Becca brought the girls out then and left them with Isla as she was going to go and get the cook to bring a meal up to the nursery. Olivia held onto Isla's neck as Isla leaned back against the fence and held Avery.

Olivia released her to clap happily and smile brightly as Zevran and Alistair finished with Alistair beating Zevran barely. "You do so good, Zev." She gushed. Isla grinned as the little girl fluttered for Zevran who bowed low for her.

"When are you going to grow up so I can marry you?" He asked plucking her off the fence and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She blushed and laughed as she played with his hair.

Alistair sighed and wrapped an arm around Isla and kissed Avery. "I'm gonna have to watch him even more closely it seems. His charm doesn't seem to have an age limit."

"I let you win, just so you know." Zevran said then and laughed at Alistair's outraged face.

"You did not!"

"I couldn't let you be shown up in front of your family." Zevran laughed.

"I demand a rematch. I'll show you I beat you."

"I must decline, as you see, I have business elsewhere and you have things you need to be doing as well." Zevran laughed and kissed Olivia again before sitting her back on the fence.

"Are we going home now, Uncky Ali?" Avery asked climbing into his arms and pouting.

"You are home, Avy." He said snuggling into her neck.

Isla and the children all looked up at him then. "We are?" Kendrick asked fighting not to get his hopes up.

"Yes. I went and visited with your mother earlier. She can't take care of you all right now and I told her I wanted to have you and Noah trained as knights so I should just take you all. She didn't want to let you go, but she did finally agree that it was best for now. Are you alright with that? Staying here in the palace with me?" He asked suddenly afraid they wouldn't want to be here with him.

"We can stay here? Forever? With you?" Noah asked his eyes growing wide.

"Yes. I have adopted you." Alistair said. Noah ran to him and hugged him around the waist. Kendrick moved to him and laid his hand on his arm, his eyes full of tears. Isla helped Olivia and Elliot off the fence and they ran to him. Alistair dropped to his knees and gathered them all to him.

"We're gonna be safe now. Uncky Ali will take care of us Kendy. You don't have to worry so much." Avery said patting Kendrick.

"What about Isla? You should marry her and then we could be a real family with a mom and a dad." Elliot said looking back at Isla who was silently crying. She nodded to Alistair as he looked up at her. She then moved away from them giving them a few moments of privacy. Alistair sighed and turned back to Elliot.

"I'm trying. You will have to help me convince her." Elliot grinned and nodded.

"She had a bad dream last night. But I sang to her and she said it made her feel better." Avery smiled and patted Alistair's cheek.

"I bet it did. So you are all happy with this?" Alistair asked looking at each of them. They all nodded and Alistair thought his heart would burst with all the happiness. If only Isla would agree to marry him, his world would be perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

They never got to go for that ride that day either as they spent the rest of the day in the nursery with the children. Becca had been busy. She had recruited two of the upstairs maids to be her helpers, hired tutors for each of the children, and the tailor was waiting to measure the children to get started on their new clothes. After dinner Alistair told the children stories again as Isla helped Becca get them each ready for bed. Alistair and Isla tucked them in and moved to the doorway.

"Alistair, would you mind if I left Sampson with them. He could be their guard." Isla said watching as Kendrick petted Sampson who was laying in bed with him.

"That would be fine with me. Won't you miss him?"

"It's not like I won't see him. He's still mine, but the children have no guard and Sampson loves them. I think they need him right now. Did you see how they respond to him? He's a good one to talk to when you need comfort." Isla said looking back at Alistair. His eyes shone and took her breath away. He did love her. She could see it. He reached out and took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I thank the Maker that he brought you to me." Alistair said hugging her to him. Isla laid her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"This is a nice way to live, isn't it? I never thought I would find someone who would make me want these things, but…" She shrugged.

"So does this mean you'll marry me?" He asked.

"As soon as I know who I am. I did remember something last night." She took his hand as they walked through the deserted halls to their rooms.

"Oh?" He asked scared she would panic.

"I was talking to my mother. I think I'm a noble, but what if I'm wrong?"

"It wouldn't matter to me if you were or weren't. But you are a noble." He said and held his breath fearful of her reaction.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked and looked at him sharply.

"Yes." He said gravely. She frowned and tried to decide if this made her mad or not. "Alaric said it was important for you to figure it out on your own. He knew, but he wouldn't tell me. I started to wonder once when you said something and it reminded me of someone else. And then Zevran noticed the resemblance and then…"

"I understand why you haven't told me. And I know that you can't tell me. But I need to know if any of my family are still alive."

"Yes." He said and waited. She clenched her fist against her chest and choked back a sob. Alistair gathered her into his arms and carried her into her room. He pulled her into his lap on the couch and held her. "I'm so sorry, Is." He whispered.

"But Alaric said they were gone."

"And some of them are. I don't know how much to tell you." Alistair said feeling helpless.

"Is my nephew alive? His mother?" Isla asked.

"Yes."

"Then that is enough for now. It hurts. I…" She gasped and curled into his chest. "My nephew is alive? He would be Kendrick's age now. I feared…" She shook and cried out as pain overwhelmed her. Alistair shifted her so he could kiss her. She clung to him, unfastening his breastplate as he unclasped her jacket and pulled it off of her. She welcomed the distraction from the pain.

"I meant to tell you, I really like your new armor." She said.

"Hmm. Thanks. Like yours better if it was off." He answered tugging on the laces of the corset. She brushed his hands aside and undid it quickly moving with him as he tugged it off. She frowned then and pulled at his tunic.

"I take it back. I don't like your armor. Too many layers and I want to feel your skin now." She pouted.

"Your wish." He said and moved her to the bed. He then stood back up and began pulling off his armor tossing it aside until he was only in his cotton pants. "I want you in my bed." He said and lifting her up carried her to his room.

"Alistair, we aren't supposed to be…" She lost her thought as he pulled her shirt off and ran his hands across her bare skin.

She pulled his mouth to her and kissed him as she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest. His arm around her waist, keeping her pinned to him, was the only thing keeping her from falling off the bed. She slid her hands down and ran her hand against his bulge. He arched back and pulled her off the bed, standing her up. He ripped at her laces and jerked her pants and smallclothes off before tearing his off as well. He sat on the bed's edge and pulled her so she was standing between his legs and ran his hands along her back and cupped her bottom.

"Isla, I don't think I can be gentle right now. I need you and…" He nipped at her breast as she moved closer. She ran her hands through his hair, loving the silky feeling and the way the colors rippled as the light moved through it.

"I don't want gentle right now." She said and put one knee on the bed over his hip. He lifted her then and moved her other knee to the other side of his hips, parting her and pulling her down onto him. She gasped, and shifted her hips, taking him in further.

He stilled her for a second catching his breath. He then drove into her, grinding their hips together. She matched his frenzied pace, ridding him. She cried out and tightened around him. He held her tightly as she collapsed against him. He drove in again and groaned as he spilled into her. He kissed her and stood up, staying inside her. He laid her down on the bed and bent over her, holding her legs around his hips. He kissed her and teased her until she started responding again. He arched his back as she dug her nails into his hips and began riding him again. He stilled her hips with one hand and pulled out of her. She whimpered as he nudged her. He then drove into her, filling her and she clamped down on him. He grunted as he began driving into her, desperate for her. She called out his name, but he was in a haze of sensations. Finally he shuddered and fell against her. He looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." He said.

"I'm not complaining. If we ever regain use of our limbs you can make it up to me, if you feel you must." She said running her hand through his hair. He grinned and lifted her up, laying her gently on the pillows. He crawled into bed with her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll just do that." He said as he began stroking her body again. She gasped and moved so he could have better reach of her.

"I am yours, my king." She gasped as he kissed her and then followed his hands wondering path down her body. Rubbing and kissing as he went. Finally she was begging him and he was more than ready again. This time he was slow and gentle with her. Showing her how much he truly loved her.

As he cuddled her to him she sleepily said, "You know if that is how you are going to reward me for not remembering, I won't ever remember."

"Ah, my love, you can have me anytime you want." He said and kissed her temple.

**-0-**

Zevran opened her door the next morning when she didn't respond to his knocks. He frowned as he saw the bed hadn't been slept in, until he found the trail of armor leading to Alistair's room. He shook his head and gathered it up and made his way into Alistair's room. He grinned as he saw why they hadn't heard him yet. He had been thinking he might should give Alistair a few pointers, but it didn't look like they were having any trouble in that department as Isla and Alistair were both panting and moaning as Alistair had her bent over the couch back and was driving into her. He thought about getting their attention, but decided it would be unwise for his chances of survival.

He snuck back out of the room, hiding in the shadows as Alistair moved her back to the bed and began the process all over again. Zevran felt himself growing hard as he watched their lovemaking and decided it was time to go and see if Lola was cleaning his room yet.

**-0-**

"Alistair, we have to stop. What if Eamon comes looking for you? Oh, Maker!" Isla cried as he slid into her again.

"Just this last time." Alistair begged and slowly stroked in and out of her.

Isla sighed and twisted, pulling him so he was on the bed and she was straddling him. "Fine, but it has to be quick. We do not want to get caught." She smiled at him as he pouted.

"I don't want it to be."

"Well, too bad." She said shifting against him.

"But I'm king…Isla…" He groaned as she began ridding him. He no longer cared about anything but the way she felt around him. Isla groaned his name and fell against him.

"How am I supposed to protect you if I am so sore I can hardly move?" She asked frowning at him. He grinned unrepentant.

"Then we will just have to stay right here all day. I'll tell Eamon I'm sick and we can…" Isla cut him off with a kiss.

"Not going to help with the soreness. But it is a good soreness." She laughed and darted to her room looking for her armor. She frowned when she saw hers and Alistair's in two neat piles on her bed. She moved to her door and found it still locked. She turned and looked at Alistair who was leaning against the door frame watching her. She blushed as she realized they were both standing there naked.

"You can blush after all that we did?" He teased moving to her. She held her hand up to him.

"Alistair, did you pick up our armor in the middle of the night?" She asked frowning at the armor.

"No. Why?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. He spread her legs and bent her forward slightly and slid into her. She twisted against him.

"Alistair!" She said slapping at his hands as he held her still. "Armor…oh…Alistair…" She moaned as he continued to rock into her. She held onto the bed as he moved faster and harder. He slid his hand down from her waist and rubbed her nub in circles in time with his hip thrust. She panted with him moving against him. She shuddered and would have collapsed if he hadn't had a hold of her. He finished and pulled her to him, kissing her neck. She frowned at him over her shoulder. "You are evil."

"But you still love me." He said and nipped her shoulder. "Now what about the armor?"

"Armor…damn it! Alistair someone was in here. See? I remember this being scattered over mine and your room."

"That's not good. Did you lock your door?" He asked turning red at the thought of anyone seeing the things he had done to her.

"Of course I did. It's locked now." She snapped.

"Well, then who could have come in? No one but me has a key to our rooms."

"Zevran…That's a relief. He won't tell anyone about what we were doing." Isla said sighing and heading to the bathing chamber. Alistair frowned and pulled her to a stop.

"Why would Zevran be in your room?"

She looked at him unsure what had caused his anger. His grip tightened on her arm painfully. "We were going to meet this morning and practice." Isla hedged.

Alistair frowned at her. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Maker, no!" Isla said outraged. "I'm only sleeping with you! What sort of woman do you think I am? I love you, Alistair. I want no other man to ever touch me. No other man has or will ever touch me so long as I have a say in the matter."

"I'm sorry, Is. Don't be mad. Zevran is so…Zevran and you are so beautiful and all…" He shrugged and looked so sad that Isla relented in her anger.

"And you are the most wonderful man I've ever known. I love you. Only you. And I wouldn't be sleeping with you if I didn't. I don't think of that as a casual thing like Zevran does. I can't believe you would think I would do that." She said shaking her head.

"I didn't really. I was just jealous for a moment. I don't like secrets being kept from me and I could tell you were lying just then."

Isla sighed. "I asked him to help me remember who I was. I needed someone who was mean enough to push me when I balked. Zevran is a master at torture. He would know how much I could take and not push me too far or coddle me too soon. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate what you do for me. As last night and this morning were absolutely amazing. But I need to remember because all I can think of is marrying you and having a child with you. I can't do that if I don't know who I am. I want very much to be a part of your family, but I need to know who mine are. Please don't be mad or think I'm keeping secrets from you. I wasn't sure if it was going to work or not. And I wasn't sure if you would still want me when I knew so if you didn't know that I was working on remembering…"

"I wouldn't be able to send you away when you did." Alistair finished and cupped her face in his hands. "Isla, I love you. It wouldn't matter who you are or who your family is. I will be the luckiest man in all of Thedas when you agree to be my wife."

"I love you too." She said and kissed him. "Now I'm going to bath quickly and get dressed. I suggest you do the same."

"We could share a tub." Alistair suggested with a grin.

"Not if it's going to be quick." Isla taunted him.

"I can make it really quick." He promised throwing her over his shoulder and heading for the tub.

**-0-**

Once they were safely dressed in their way to many laces, buttons, and straps armor Isla turned to him. "I never did get a chance to ask you how it went with your sister. I know you said you had adopted them, but…" She trailed off as Alistair's face darkened.

"It wasn't good. I'm glad I had you stay here. I never want you to see how bad she is." He shook his head.

"Alistair, I love you for you. Not who your family is or what you are. If you were a stable boy or farmer or even still a Warden, I would love you and want to be with you."

"Have I told you how much I want you to be my wife today?" He asked grinning.

"And this is where you dodge my question." She sighed and headed for the door.

Alistair caught her and spun her back into his arms. "If you want to know I'll tell you."

"It's alright, my king, I do not need to know. I was merely letting you talk about it if you wished." She said going into her guard mode. Alistair frowned and promptly kissed her.

"Don't pull that with me, Is." He sighed and drug her to the couch. Once she was sitting curled into his side he started. "She at first got mad and said I couldn't keep them. I tried reasoning with her, but she just refused. She told me to go and get someone else's kids if I couldn't have my own. I thought maybe I had misjudged her and she did love her kids, but then she asked about the money. I knew then that all she was doing was wanting them so I wouldn't stop paying her. Is, all she cared about was the money. She didn't care about me. She didn't care about them. Once I said I would still keep paying her, she was fine with it. I even lowered how much she would be getting and she was still fine with it. She didn't even offer to pack up their things or come and see them. She didn't even ask if she could tell them." He shook his head and felt sick all over again. Isla watched him with a mix of sympathy and horror.

"I'm so sorry, Alistair. I wish there was something I could do or say to make it better. At least the children are safe now." Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in her lap, letting go of his hopes and dreams of his sister as Isla stroked his hair.

"Are you two going to finish all this making love at some point today?" Zevran asked from the doorway.

Alistair lifted up his head and glared at him. "We aren't doing that. Not that it is any of your business."

"Oh? That wasn't the case when I came in earlier. I must say I am impressed, Alistair. I would not have thought a Chantry boy would know so many different positions." Zevran teased as Alistair's face grew red.

"He read a book." Isla said enjoying teasing Alistair.

"A book? You don't say. If you need some one to teach you, I would be more than happy to offer my extensive knowledge."

"That isn't necessary. Alistair is very good." She said grinning at Alistair who looked pleased and embarrassed all at the same time.

"As was evident by your moaning, my dear." Zevran said grinning as she sputtered then.

"Well, on that note, I suppose we need to get on with our day. I would appreciate it if I could be present when you are going to help her with remembering. I want to make sure you don't push her too far." Alistair said standing and pulling Isla with him.

Zevran looked to Isla who shrugged and looked down. She hadn't minded if he was there, she just was afraid of what she would learn. "Peanut butter." Zevran said suddenly making them both look up at him.

"What?" Alistair asked.

"The safe word will be peanut butter. If I am pushing past what she can handle, she can say it and I will stop. See, your book didn't teach you that sort of things. Your education is not complete." Zevran said laughing as Alistair blushed. "And while I have no problem with you being there, it will make things harder. She is going to be more resistant if she has to worry about upsetting you."

"I hadn't thought of that. Isla?" Alistair asked.

"It would be easier with just Zevran, but I don't mind you being with us." She said biting her lip. "You do comfort me so very well." She said coyly as he was starting to frown.

"Ah, my dear, I would be happy to offer you comfort such as his if you wish it." Zevran laughed as Alistair growled at him. "Or maybe not. We have nobles waiting for our good king here. Let us be off."

"Zevran, why don't you and Isla take the rest of the morning off? Your men can watch me and then Isla can meet me for lunch with the children. Then this afternoon we can finally go for that ride." Alistair asked.

"That would be fine with me. I trust Roman, Bromlin, and Jesin with your life." Zevran nodded. "Isla?" He asked turning to her.

"I agree on those three, but wouldn't you rather have us with you?" She asked frowning. She didn't want to start remembering. It hurt too much and she was scared of what she would find out. She knew her nephew and sister-in-law were alive, but it was little comfort faced with the unknown.

"Always, my love, but it would be a good time for you two to work together. I'm hardly in danger of more than a paper cut in the study. And besides, the sooner you remember, the sooner we can get married." He kissed her and stroked her hair. She looked at him fearfully and he knew Zevran was right. He wasn't going to be able to be present for this or he would stop Zevran. "I know you will be alright. You can remember and I will be right here to hold you when you are hurting. Zevran, if she needs me…" Alistair said looking over at him.

"I will come for you right away." Zevran promised. Alistair kissed her one last time and left with Zevran's men trailing behind him.

And so started a new routine for them all. Zevran and Isla worked on her memories in the mornings while Alistair handle all the king business. Isla and Alistair, with the occasional appearance by Zevran, then had lunch with the children. They either then went ridding out in the countryside or worked with the boys in the sparring ring until dinner. Alistair and Isla would put the children to bed and then retire to his room where she would go over the things she remembered. He could tell she was holding back as the weeks passed, but he knew it was hard on her. He was trying to support her and give her time, but he was growing desperate. Each break through he hoped would be the one that unraveled her past.


	26. Chapter 26

Alistair awoke and looked over as Isla whimpered again. He reached out to her and she cringed from his touch. Lightning lit the room and was followed by a boom of thunder. She cried out and sat up. Alistair moved to her trying to calm her, but she pulled out of his arms and ran into her room. He followed after her and looked for her in the flashes from the lightning as her fire had been banked for the night and there was no other light in the room. He finally found her curled in a corner shaking.

"Don't touch me." She cried as he reached for her. He dropped to his knees in front of her, but kept his hands back.

"Isla, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." Alistair said trying to sooth her.

"But they did. They hurt me. I tried to get away and they hurt me. I did what they said and they hurt me." She rocked and cried. She cringed back when Alistair reached for her. Just then he heard a scratching at the door. She looked up and whimpered. "Sampson. I want Sampson." Alistair rushed to the door and Sampson burst in. He raced to her and she wrapped around him and sobbed. He growled softly when Alistair moved to sit by them.

"Easy, boy. I won't touch her." Alistair promised. He wanted to do something. Anything to make her pain go away. Her sobs finally calmed to snubbing and she lifted her head up from Sampson. She stroked his face.

"Did you break out or did someone let you out?" She asked. Sampson gave her a pitiful whine. "It's alright. I'm alright. I was scared though." He nudged her. "I know he wouldn't, but I couldn't calm down." She sighed and patted him. She jumped as a quiet knock sounded on her door. Alistair went to it, not caring about the fact he was only in his cotton pants and in Isla's room.

"Your Majesty, forgive me. Sampson was acting so strange and I feared he would wake the children. I opened the door and he ran." Becca said wringing her hands.

"It's alright, Becca. He's here. Isla doesn't do well in thunderstorms. That's why he ran." He explained quietly.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion. Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"No, I'll have other guards sent to the nursery for the rest of tonight." Alistair said.

Isla and Sampson joined them then. "It's not necessary. Sampson will go back now. I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble." Isla said blushing.

"It is no trouble, my lady. Are you sure you don't want Sampson to stay?" Becca asked. Sampson cocked his head at her in question.

"No, Sampson pointed out that the king wouldn't let anyone hurt me again. I'll be fine." Isla said looking up at Alistair. He reached out and took her hand.

"Sleep better, I hope." Becca said as Sampson followed her after one more rub from Isla. Alistair shut the door and barred it. He was surprised when Isla wrapped her arms around him.

"Forgive me?" She asked.

"There is nothing to forgive." He said putting his arms around her and lightly rubbing her back. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it? Do I need to go and get Zevran?" He whispered the last question. It killed him that she was turning to Zevran more over the last couple of weeks.

She looked up at him and hurt as she saw how bad he was hurting. She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. "I don't want Zev. I want you. I'll talk with you about it if you want me too. Unless you want to go back to sleep. Alistair, I'm sorry. This is crazy. Why do you put up with me and my problems?" She said moving to the couch and resting her head in her hands.

"I do this because I love you and I want to help you. And if that means you need Zevran, then you get Zevran." Alistair said and moved to the couch and hesitated. She took his hand and he sat down beside her.

"I love you, Ali." She said quietly. "Will you hold me while I tell you?" She asked. He wrapped her in his arms and cuddled her to his chest. He stroked her hair as her tears fell down his chest. She took a shaky breath and told him about the night she had been kidnapped. "And then Aedan and Fergus were there. Fergus killed the man who was…" She trailed off and looked up at him. "My brothers are Fergus and Aedan. Are they alive?"

"Yes, they are." He felt his heart hammering. She was remembering.

"Thank the Maker! I feared that Aedan didn't make it out and…wait…Aedan…is he the Hero of Ferelden?" Alistair nodded and she laughed then. "So he got to be a Warden after all. He must hate that title. You know my brother…Alistair…I'm a Cousland. I…am the youngest of the Cousland's. I am a noble! And my family were wonderful! Oh, Alistair! My mother would have loved you. And so would my father…They didn't make it. They are the ones Alaric said were gone…" She clung to him then and cried. Alistair held her tightly, letting her cry. She finally calmed down and looked up at him. "Do my brothers know I'm alive?"

"Fergus does. He was going to go to Amaranthine and tell Aedan. Fergus came with Wynne when we were at the ruins. Zevran was worried that I wasn't waking up. You weren't ready to see him, so Wynne put you to sleep and Fergus confirmed you were a Cousland. I'm sorry, Is. I didn't want to hurt you more."

"Wynne? Alaric's Wynne?" She asked trying to absorb all of the things he said. "I…why would Aedan be in Amaranthine?" She asked puzzled.

"He's the new Arl of Amaranthine. I awarded the lands to the Grey Wardens as their new headquarters. He's the Warden Commander." Alistair explained so happy she was remembering and not panicking. Maybe now she would agree to marry him.

"Arl of Amaranthine…but Howe is the…" She gasped then and began rocking again. "He did this. He killed my parents…our people! Ser Gilmore! Did he…"

"Yes, he survived. He's in Redcliffe. He married a girl there a couple of years ago." Alistair said worried.

She gave him a small smile. "Don't be jealous. I have never loved anyone but you." She then frowned. "What happened to Howe?"

"Aedan and Fergus killed him when we went to rescue Anora."

"Good. I…this is overwhelming. I'm not ready to let anyone know that I know. Can you give me a few days to…come to terms with this?" She asked remembering all the good times she had with her family. As much as it hurt knowing her parents were gone, she couldn't help but feel happy. Her bloodline was worthy of being married to Alistair, and her brothers, sister-in-law, and nephew were alive.

"You can have as much time as you want, so long as you finally give me a real answer. Will you marry me and be my queen?" He asked watching her fearfully. She smiled at him and laid a hand over his heart.

"I would be honored to marry you, my king." He grinned and kissed her.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." He said lifting her up in his arms and carrying her back to his bed. "You are going to make me wait to announce it, aren't you?"

"Just for a bit." She said biting her lip.

He sighed dramatically and pulled her into his arms as he laid down. "Fine."

"So, are you and Aedan friends? Cause it is going to be hard to convince him to let me marry you, if you aren't."

"We are friends. More than that. He's my brother. And I have gotten close to Fergus over the last couple of years. Your family are amazing people."

"Don't say you're my brother's brother. That would make the things I am planning to do to you even more dirty than they already are."

"In that case, Aedan who?" He grinned kissing her.

"Is he happy?"

"Very. He and Leliana are very happy and you don't know about Leliana. She was an Orlesian bard who was one of our companions. They married a year after the Blight ended."

"He's married? I never thought the day would come when a woman could tame him enough to marry him. I can't wait to meet her. Is she nice? Well, she would have to be. Aedan wouldn't be with someone who wasn't." Isla said shaking her head. "Fergus and Oriana? Do they have more children?"

"Yes, they recently had a little girl that they named Eleanor for your mother. She would be around seven months old now maybe a little more." Isla looked at him shocked.

"I have a niece? I…Alistair, can we go and see them? I know that you are busy for the next month or so, but maybe after the ball?" She asked looking at him hopefully.

"Of course. We can announce our engagement at the ball. Eamon was hoping to make me find a bride there. Little does he know, I already have one." Alistair said running his hands down her back.

"Is that so?" She asked laughing as he tickled her.

"Yes, she is the most beautiful, smart, brave, and wonderful woman I have ever met. And I really want her out of her nightgown now." She grinned at him and rose up to her knees.

"As my king commands me." She said and pulled the gown off. As Alistair pulled her back down to him, Isla realized thunderstorms weren't so bad anymore as they spent the rest of the night celebrating her remembering and their engagement.


	27. Chapter 27

Isla inhaled the rich scent in the air outside Denerim. Spring was in full bloom and the countryside was a riot of colors with wildflowers and lush green grass and crops. Alistair smiled at her reaching out to take her hand. She smiled over at him. She loved spending time with the children, but she really loved when they went riding instead and she could escape the city's confining walls.

"Race you?" Alistair asked as his large black stallion pranced for the beautiful black mare Isla rode. She smiled at him and whispered something he couldn't understand. Her horse took off like a bolt and Alistair's gave chase, forcing the rest of the guards to spur their horses onward. Zevran yelled curses at them as he clung to the back of the beast he was on. He hated riding.

Isla slowed her horse down as they entered the pretty meadow that was edged by the Drakon River. She dismounted as Alistair rode up to her. "You cheated! No using your ranger skills on a race!" He pouted but quickly dismounted and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The guards were all Zevran's men and they knew about the king and Isla. They reached them a short time later and a picnic was soon set up for the king.

Alistair lounged on the ground toying with a piece of cheese, with Isla leaning back against him. She was braiding wild flowers together, making small crowns. Zevran and some of the other men were having a knife throwing contest. It was a nice and lazy afternoon. Alistair treasured this time that he got to spend with Isla outside of the castle. He reached up and curled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Are one of those for me?" He asked smiling as she looked back at him with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"I can make you one if you truly want it, but I was making them for Oli and Avy." She laughed as he pouted. "Fine. I'll make you one." She said and reached for more flowers and began to braid them. She looked up suddenly as she saw a flash of silver. She twisted, throwing herself over Alistair as the knife flew towards him. The blade that was headed straight for his heart buried into her shoulder instead. She twisted with the impact of it and threw her own dagger back as the men scrambled to catch the assailant. Alistair grabbed Isla as she collapsed, sitting up and laying her across his lap.

"Isla!" He shouted.

"Poisoned." She choked out before her eyes closed and she went limp.

"ZEVRAN!" Alistair shouted picking her up, mindful of the dagger in her shoulder. He wasn't sure if he should pull it out or not. Zevran appeared beside him covered in blood.

"We managed to get him. He is injured badly, but we gave him a healing potion. He should live. Hold her while I remove the blade." Zevran grasped onto the blade as Alistair held tightly to Isla. He pulled the blade out carefully and sniffed it. He began cursing in Antivan. "I don't have the antidote for this. But Cesar will in Denerim. I hate buying antidotes, but I have no time to mix one. We must hurry. This won't stop it, but it will slow it down." Zevran said as he pulled out a small vial and poured it down her throat. Isla coughed weakly, but didn't wake up. Zevran held her while Alistair mounted up. He then passed her gently to him. He climbed onto his horse and they kicked them into runs, dashing back for the city. The others secured the lone assassin and followed quickly. Zevran didn't even pause his horse at the city gates, just barreled it through the crowds.

"Get her to the palace and call for the healers. I'll be there soon!" He called over his shoulder.

Captain Kylon rushed to Alistair as he dismounted. "Your Majesty! There is blood all over you!"

"It's Isla's. She's been injured. Summon the healers. Zevran went to get the antidote for the poison. His men will be arriving with an injured prisoner. Make sure he stays alive and secure him yourself, please. I trust no one else with him." Alistair ordered, cradling Isla to his chest and running through the palace to his room. He quickly removed her corset and then her bloody top before laying her down on her stomach. He ran and grabbed a cloth and pressed it to her wound that was still bleeding. "Please don't leave me." He begged as her breathing was getting shallow.

The healer burst in with Eamon. Zevran was hot on their heels. He shoved them aside and Alistair flipped her over in his arms, cradling her head up so Zevran could pour it in her mouth. "I tasted it myself to make sure it is good." Zevran assured him as he poured the potion down her throat. She coughed and weakly fought against them, but Alistair pinned her arms and held her to him as Zevran emptied the bottle.

The healer quickly cast a spell on the wound, stemming the flow of blood. Alistair laid her down and moved away so the healer could examine her and bandage the wound. "She has lost a lot of blood, but she should recover. Let her rest. She'll need it for a few days. I'll come back and check on her later." The kind woman said squeezing Alistair's hand before she departed.

"What in the name of the Maker is going on?" Eamon demanded.

"Someone sent an assassin after the king. Isla saw the knife and shielded Alistair with her body. She also managed to bury her knife into the man's throat. Most impressive throwing, I must say." Zevran nodded to Alistair who had moved back to her side.

He climbed into the bed after tucking the covers around her and lay on his side hovering over her. He stroked her face and leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "She saved my life, though her brother is going to have my head if he finds out."

"You know who she is?" Eamon asked shocked.

Alistair turned to him with a frown. "You know who she is?"

Eamon paled a bit. "I…yes. I recognized her. She looks very similar to her mother when I was courting her, but has her father's eyes and more of the Cousland build than Eleanor's willowy figure."

"And you didn't think it was something you should mention?" Alistair demanded moving to stand in front of the man he had always considered an uncle.

"You seemed to not want to know. And she was remembering slowly. I felt it would be unwise to say who she was."

"And you feared if he knew he would marry her and you would lose your power over him." Zevran added.

Eamon glared at the elf. "Alistair aligning with the Cousland's through marriage would only strengthen his claim on the throne."

"If you knew who she was, why have you insisted that she could be plotting my death or trying to take my crown? The Cousland's aren't like that and you know it." Alistair said frowning at the things Zevran had said. Zevran had been right about so many things. Could he be right about Eamon too? Was he just trying to rule through Alistair?

"She has been missing all this time. And no one had seen her for years before she went missing. Who is to say she hasn't taken up with the wrong sort and…" Eamon trailed of as Alistair stretched to his full height and glared at him.

"You are talking about my future wife. I will not have you say another word against her. She just saved my life, almost at the cost of her own. She is a good and kind woman who will make an excellent queen. I suggest you go and decided if you wish to remain here as my advisor or if you want to return to your arling." Alistair said dismissing Eamon.

Eamon bowed to him and left the room. He caught Guyan's eye on his way and motioned him to follow.

Zevran laid a hand on Alistair. "I am sorry, my friend. I need to go and interrogate the man. Do you wish to go or stay with her?"

"Both. You don't need me down there, do you? I don't want her to wake up alone." Alistair said looking back at Isla. He was roughly shoved aside as Sampson barreled into the room. He gave an apologetic bark and climbed into the bed with Isla. He nudged her and whimpered. "She's resting Sampson. She is going to be fine." The dog whined again, but curled up next to her, laying his head against hers.

"Do you still wish to stay?" Zevran asked.

"Get the healer for me. I'll have her stay with Isla and I'll go with you. I want answers." Alistair said grimly.

"Oh, we will get them. But you should be prepared for ugliness. This man isn't a Crow. He is a fanatical believer. He was choking death to the bastard imposter when we captured him." Zevran warned.

"Isla really hit him in the throat with her throw?" Alistair asked looking back to her one more time.

Zevran chuckled. "Yes. I would advise you not to make her angry. Cause that was injured and with limited sight of the man. Imagine what she could do if she was really trying."

"Good point. Hurry, please." Alistair said and moved to hold Isla's hand while Zevran fetched the healer.

**-0-**

Eamon shut the door quietly behind Guyan. He despised the man, but he was a necessary evil. Eamon had originally planed on Guyan just taking Isla to Highever and leaving her there, but now that wasn't going to work. He was going to have to do something drastic to get Alistair to cast her aside.

"So you want me to snatch her now?" Guyan asked getting straight to the point. He needed the girl. He had been offered a small fortune if he delivered her to another's waiting hands.

"No. I have to do something else now. I don't suppose you have use of a mage do you?"

"A mage? Yeah, I could get my hands on one. Why?" Guyan asked.

"I need Zevran and Isla knocked out, but unharmed. And once they are, they need to be stripped and placed in Isla's bed for the king to find. Once he sees them together he will cast her out and things can go back to the way they were before." Eamon said moving to look out the window.

"You mean, him being your puppet rather than the girl's?" Guyan laughed and sat on Eamon's desk. Eamon turned and frowned at him.

"What I plan doesn't concern you, past the things I have hired you for. Can you do as I want?" Eamon asked.

"Yeah. Not a problem. Just gonna cost you extra and take a few days to set up." Guyan shrugged.

"He is planning on announcing their engagement at the ball. The morning before would be perfect. It will make him more open to my suggestions of a bride. Have it done by then."

"You got it." Guyan said and slipped back out of the room. He snuck out of the palace and headed to the Arl of Denerim's keep.

He followed the little elf up to the arl's study. The elf quickly disappeared as the arl turned to him. "Your assassin failed. And they caught him." Guyan said as the arl was joined by a pretty blond woman with cold eyes.

"Then they will know we are moving against them." Anora said turning to Vaughan. "I told you that it was too soon to move. We need the girl. Alistair is a fool and will come for her. Then we can kill him."

"We had to do something. He keeps her too closely watched." Vaughan said frowning at her.

"Eamon has changed the plans again. I'm supposed to hire a mage to knock her and Zevran out and place them in bed together. Once Alistair has caught them, I can grab the girl and bring her here." Guyan said bringing their attention back to him.

"Will he still come for her if he thinks she betrayed him?" Vaughan asked.

Anora had approached him soon after Alistair had released her from Fort Drakon and returned her father's teryn to her. She had promised him he would be her king if he helped. She had told him that she would find a lover to conceive an heir and he was free to take whoever he wanted to his bed. Vaughan had readily agreed. And once he had seen Isla, he knew who he wanted. Vaughan felt himself growing hard as he thought of all the things he was going to do with the Cousland bitch. Elves were one thing…but an uppity noble who's family thought they were so much better than the rest of them? It was going to be beautiful.

"Yes, because he will still love her, and he won't risk the wrath of her brothers not to. It might work out even better for us. He will be infuriated and might kill Zevran. If he is out of the way, this will be so much easier." Anora said with glee. She only felt slightly bad about Isla getting hurt in all this. Aedan had lied to her. She had offered to marry him, making him king so long as he let her continue on as queen. He had seemed to agree and then at the Landsmeet he had turned on her and made that fool a king. Giving Isla to Vaughan and his depraved desires was a way of paying back Aedan for all he had done to her.

"Then it is settled. We need to find a mage and soon. I am most anxious to get my hands on my new toy." Vaughan said with a smile. Anora shuddered and even Guyan felt sick.

"It has to be the day before the ball when he finds them. Eamon wants it then so Alistair will let him pick his bride." Guyan told them with a shrug.

"That will work in our favor. All the nobles are being called in. We can force a Landsmeet and take the throne as soon as he is dead. We can frame Isla with his death. It's perfect. Now, return to them before Zevran gets suspicious. And see if you can take care of the assassin before they get to much out of him." Anora ordered. Guyan bowed to her and took off back for the castle, unaware that he was being followed.

**-0-**

Jesin went straight to Zevran and pulled him aside. "He went to the Arl of Denerim's and met with him and Anora. You were right. She is the one behind this. I wasn't able to hear all of what they said, but it seems they are planning on taking Isla and using her as bait to get Alistair."

"Well, then we need to keep a closer watch on Isla. Thank you, Jesin. Would you mind going and joining Roman. He is guarding her right now. I have an assassin who needs to be loosened up some." Jesin nodded to him and took off to join Roman. Zevran sighed and joined Alistair outside of the dungeon. Alistair was pacing and growing angrier by the minute. "Are you sure you want to watch this? Seeing someone tortured changes you, Alistair." Zevran cautioned him.

"I'm sure. He nearly killed Isla. He will answer for his actions." Alistair said grimly. Zevran laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded to Bromlin who opened the door and lead them to the man's cell.

Eamon had ordered more guards to follow Alistair, but he had sent them away and moved with Zevran and Bromlin into the man's cell. The man spit at him and began cursing him. Zevran backhanded the man who crashed into a wall and then began to laugh.

"So you think your dirty elf can make me talk? I do all this in the honor for the true ruler of Ferelden. You are an imposter who will get what is coming to you. And your dirty little whore will as well!" The man laughed as Alistair lunged at him. Alistair began hitting the man. Zevran and Bromlin finally managed to pull him off of him.

"Alistair, go back to Isla. You aren't helping anything here. I'm sorry." Zevran said as Alistair choked on rage and grief. "Isla needs you now. Go to her. I will make this man talk." Zevran promised. Alistair nodded and looked back at the man. Bromlin was pouring a healing potion down his throat. Alistair felt bile rise up as he saw what he had done with his bare hands. He had nearly pummeled the man to death. Zevran moved to block his sight of the man. Alistair turned to him with haunted eyes.

"Thank you, Zevran." Alistair then stumbled blindly to the stairs where Captain Kylon lead him back to his room. He dismissed the healer and pulled off his bloody armor and clothing and pulled Isla into his arms. He had come close to loosing her. And he had nearly killed an unarmed man in anger and this time he didn't have the taint to blame.


	28. Chapter 28

Isla awoke, sore and confused. She remembered being in the sunny meadow, but now she was in a dark room crushed between two warm bodies. She turned her head and saw Alistair curled around her on one side and reached back and stroked fur behind her. Sampson nudged her head in greeting. She patted him and slid her hand back to Alistair. She could see he was upset, even in his sleep. She felt sore and weak. And then she remembered the knife. She gasped and Alistair's eyes flew open. He looked down at her and lifted his head.

"Isla? You awake?" He said groggily. "You hurting? Want the healer?"

"I'm alright. Are you?" She asked running her hands over him. She cringed as she moved her shoulder. Alistair took her hands and stilled her. He moved her over gently and looked at the bandage, relieved to see there wasn't more blood.

"I'm fine. You're the one who got hurt." He said frowning at her. "Next time a knife is meant for me. Let me take it, okay?"

She smiled at him then and kissed his cheek. "Then I wouldn't be doing my job."

"It's not your job anymore. From now on you are going to be watched and taken care of. You are going to be my wife. And on that note, I told Eamon. I should also tell you, I sent Fergus a letter telling him that you remembered. They will all be here for the ball and I thought I should let him know."

Isla frowned at him. "I'm not some damn princess who needs a keeper."

"No, you are my heart and my life and if something happened to you, it would kill me." He said sadly.

She looked sad then and cuddled closer to him. "So Fergus is going to be here for the ball?" Isla asked snuggling into his chest.

"Yes. I expect them to get here a day or so before the ball. I imagine you will want to spend time with him." Alistair said looking at her.

"Yes. But…I'm afraid." She said looking away from him.

"About what?" He asked tightening his arm around her waist.

"What if they want to take me away from you?" She said quietly.

"They won't. And if they tried, I would just have to fight them for you." He said and grinned as she frowned. "I'm teasing, Isla. Fergus already knew I intended to marry you. He said if you wanted that, he would support it."

"Who's watching the children? If someone is after you, they could be after the children as well." Isla said worriedly.

"They're being guarded. Sampson was too worried about you for me to send him away. I'm thinking of letting Kendrick see if he can imprint on one of the new puppies in the kennels. And there is a female one that I would like you to come and see. She hasn't imprinted on anyone and the kennel master approached me when he learned you were a ranger. He thought you might could help with her."

Sampson nudged her again. "I'm fine, Sampson. I'm sorry I worried you. I just feel tired." He barked questioningly. "He wants to know if he can go back to the nursery." Isla explained turning to Alistair.

"Sure. I'll have one of the guards take him now." Alistair kissed her and climbed out of bed. Sampson looked at Isla and whined. She kissed him between his eyes.

"I'm fine. Go be with the children. I know Kendrick needs you right now." She said quietly. Sampson barked happily and followed Alistair to the door. Alistair spoke quietly with the guards and then hurried back into the bed and pulled Isla gently to him.

"Why does Kendrick need Sampson?" Alistair asked puzzled.

"That is something that he will eventually talk with you about, I'm sure. He is going to be alright, but he has been shouldering the full load of the others from what I understand." Isla sighed and kissed Alistair's chest. "Why am I without a top?" She asked realizing that she was only in her smallclothes and pants.

"Your shirt was ruined in the attack, and I had to remove it. I should have gotten you another one, but I didn't want to leave your side. Hold on." Alistair went to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his silky soft tunics. He brought it to her and she tugged it on as he unlaced her pants and helped her out of them.

"You know it seems like a waste to dress me, when there is this nice big bed and we are all alone." Isla said grinning at him. Alistair kissed her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I know it's a shame, but the healer said you needed a few days of rest. So I am afraid you will have to settle for me holding you." He sighed dramatically.

"But I don't feel bad. Just a little tired." She pouted. Alistair laid flat on his back so he could hold her against his chest.

"Still, you have to be careful with your shoulder."

"Then I will just have to be on top." She said and started to slide over him. He stilled her.

"Isla, I almost lost you. I can't. Not tonight. Please." He said looking so hurt and broken Isla pulled away from him.

"What's wrong, Alistair?" She asked watching him.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about you." He said but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Did you catch the assassin?" Isla asked then. She was afraid she hadn't hit him. Or that she had outright killed him.

"We did. Zevran is with him now." Alistair said grimacing.

"You went down there. You saw him working the man." She said flatly. She knew about torture from the night she had been tortured when she was twelve. She knew violence no matter what name or purpose was ugly.

"I nearly killed him with my bare hands, Isla…I just lost it. I don't even have the taint to blame anymore." He whispered and sat up. Isla moved behind him shifting to her knees. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder as he shook.

"It's alright, Alistair. You didn't. You managed not to." She tried to sooth.

"But I wanted to. If Zevran and Bromlin hadn't pulled me off, I would have. Maker's breath! Isla, I wanted to tear him to shreds when he mentioned you. Fergus was right. Love is a bitch." Alistair looked at her as she cringed. He tightened his hand around her arm. "I'm sorry, Is. I didn't mean that about you or that I wasn't happy to be in love, but I have never been so driven to violence. Not even when I killed Loghain. I don't know what I would do if something worse happened to you. I saw my dark side tonight and it scared me. I don't want you to ever see it." Alistair turned and pulled her into his lap then. "I don't want you to ever fear me like you did Fergus after that night." Isla looked at him startled.

"I don't fear Fergus." Isla said shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"He told me about that night. Fergus said after they rescued you, you wouldn't let him near you. He thinks seeing him kill those men made you hate him."

"Oh, Maker! He thinks that? I thought he was mad at me. I thought he was disappointed because I had disobeyed Mother. Fergus was always so responsible and mature and he would get on to me for being childish. I had cost them so much and my temper tantrum had nearly cost me my life. Fergus had to kill those men because of me. He looked at me like he hated me. I was always so afraid I would disappoint him again. So I spent all of my time trying to train and learn as best I could so no one would ever have to rescue me again. I can't believe he thinks I hated him. I have much I need to speak with him about."

"So you didn't think him a monster for killing those men?" Alistair asked.

"No. Not anymore than I would think you a monster if you had killed that assassin." She promised stroking a hand through his hair. "I rather like the idea of you loving me so much you would be violent with someone who hurt me. I wouldn't mind being a maiden in distress every now and then, if you were going to be my golden knight who would come and save me."

"Well, then. Perhaps I should arrange for Zevran to 'kidnap' you so I can play hero and rescue you." Alistair said grinning. "Cause I don't want to have to for real rescue you since that would mean you were in actual danger."

"Hmm. Well, I was in danger earlier. And you did sort of rescue me, right?" She asked lazily stroking his chest.

"I suppose I did."

"Then as the saved maiden I have to do something to properly show you my thanks." She said sliding her hand lower. His breath hitched as she slid it into his pants and stroked him.

"Isla, rest is what you need."

"Oh, I plan on getting rest. But right now, I feel the need to show my knight some attention." She grinned and applied more pressure to him.

"Only one time and if you reopen your shoulder, I will not share a bed with you until it is all healed." Alistair said, laying back and pulling her with him. She grinned then.

"Oh, we'll see about that." She said laughing as he pulled her down and kissed her.

"I am your king." He said deepening his voice, lowering his chin and furrowing his brow.

"And you did say you wanted me to be your queen." She said smiling.

"Damn, you got me. Have your way with me then, woman." He laughed as she nipped at his neck.

"Oh, I intend to."


	29. Chapter 29

Isla was kept in bed for the next several days. She was growing more and more irritable as the time wore on. Alistair tried to stay close, but he was busy with getting things in order so he could take a month of to go with her back to Highever after the ball. Becca approached him one day and asked if the children could go and visit her as they were all worried about her long absence. Alistair decided it was wonderful idea.

Isla's mood was definitely improved as the kids all entertained her with the things they had been doing. Olivia had brought a plant for her that she herself had planted and watched it growing. Avery colored her a picture. Elliot read her a story he had written about Alistair and her. Noah had drawn a picture of Alistair and her standing in the sparring ring. She was blown away with how beautiful it was. But Kendrick's gift made her cry.

It was a hand carved wooden dove. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Dove was what my father used to call me." She whispered.

"I know. Sampson told me." He smiled at her embarrassed and pleased.

"You can understand him?" Isla asked surprised.

"Yes. He says its cause I'm gonna be a ranger like you. I'm learning to dual wield from Zevran." He said quietly. "But I would like it if you would teach me, if you don't mind."

"I would be honored to work with you, Kendrick. You are all so wonderful to me. I love you each." She said smiling as they crowded onto the bed with her. Kendrick scolded them to be careful as she was still injured. But she smiled at him and tugged him onto the bed with them and wrapped her arm around the sweet boy.

This was how Alistair found them a short time later. Kendrick and Elliot under her arms. Noah laying on one leg, Olivia on the other, tucked between Kendrick's leg and Isla's. Avery was curled up laying on Isla's stomach. He paused in the door as they chatted with her. Avery spotted him first and climbed out of the bed running to him.

"Unky Ali! Unky Ali! Are you gonna marry La now?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck as he dropped to the ground to catch her.

"I sure am, Avy." He said and kissed her cheek as she beamed at him.

"So she is gonna be our new mommy?" She asked.

"She is going to be our aunt, dummy." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Nah, uh. Unky Ali dopted us. Means he's our daddy, right, Unky Ali?" She said pouting and looking at him with teary eyes.

"Don't call your sister a dummy, Noah." Isla gently corrected him. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"I…suppose in a way that makes me your father, Avy." Alistair said feeling confused by this. He hadn't meant to try and replace their mother. He had always hoped she would wake up one day and want to be involved in their life.

"But daddy's are supposed to take care of you. Make sure you eat and mind and give you presents and clothes and learn. You do all that." She said still pouting.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"And you love us. Daddy's are supposed to love you."

"I do love you all very much." Alistair said looking to Isla for help. She just watched him hugging Elliot and Kendrick to her.

"Then you're our daddy now. That's what dopting means. Malley said her mommy and daddy dopted her and became her mommy and daddy."

"Who's Malley?" Alistair asked.

"My friend." She said.

"She was the cook's daughter." Kendrick explained. Avery nodded.

"That is what it means, Avery, but I didn't mean to replace your mother."

"But she doesn't want us. She doesn't like us. You do. And La does. And if you marry her, she can be our new mommy. You want to be our mommy, don't you La?" She asked turning teary eyes to Isla.

"I would love for you all to be mine, Avery." She said quietly. "But whatever you call me or consider me, I will always love you as if you are."

"See, La wants to be our mommy. So don't you want to be our daddy?" She asked putting her little hands on Alistair's face. He looked at her and realized there was no way he could love his own child more than these sweet children.

"I want that more than anything." He said nodding to her. She smiled then and kissed him noisily on the mouth. He hugged her tightly. "Do not think that any of you have to call me that. Or that I want to replace your mother as your parent. But I would be honored to be your father. And I love you. All of you." Alistair said looking at Isla as she silently cried.

Olivia climbed over Kendrick and ran to him. Alistair lifted her up and carried the girls back to the bed. He sat on the foot of it and looked at the others. Noah moved and leaned on Alistair. Elliot smiled at him and then Isla.

"We can call you Father?" Kendrick asked looking at him stunned.

"If you wanted too, but I am fine if you only want to call me uncle." Alistair said his heart hammering. He desperately wanted to claim them as his own.

"Father." Kendrick said and moved to him. Olivia and Avery moved back to Isla as Kendrick was crushed to Alistair's chest. He looked at Isla, eyes blurred with tears. He reached out and clasped her hand, pulling her and the other children towards him. And suddenly his arms were very full of his new family. This was all he had ever dreamed of. A family of his own.

They spent the rest of the evening with the children who all slept in Alistair's bed. Alistair lifted Isla out of the bed and carried her to hers leaving the door between the rooms open in case the children needed anything. He pulled Isla to him and kissed her.

"Are you alright with that? A built in family?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"I love them, Ali. And I love you. A title doesn't change how I feel about them or you."

"I'm a very lucky man." Alistair said hugging her to him.

"I think I'm the lucky one. Alistair, no matter what happens, I will always love and support you."

"That sounded ominous." He said frowning.

"I'm only thinking of the fact Fergus will be here soon. Will Aedan be coming?" She asked.

"I don't know. Amaranthine has been having a lot of problems, but I hope so."

"You might not hope so. The last suitor who got close to me, he challenged to a sparring match and thoroughly trounced him."

"Are you implying that your brother could beat me?" He asked sounding outraged.

"I don't know. You beat me, and Aedan hadn't been able to beat me for several years the last time I saw him." He grinned smugly. She then taunted him. "Unless it's like Zevran said and we let you win."

"Hey!" He said frowning. "Just for that, I'm going to torture you all tomorrow."

"Torture me?" She said laughing. "How?"

"That's a surprise and you will not like it. The healer said you could get out of bed tomorrow, but she wanted you to stay in your rooms and take it easy."

"Well, I suppose that won't be too bad with the children here." She said. "Although it wouldn't be bad at all if a certain handsome man would join me. I wouldn't mind having to stay in bed then."

"You are a very evil girl. Knowing there is nothing I can do with you tonight." He pouted.

"Just think about it and we can have a make up night tomorrow." She said and kissed him. "Now we need to sleep as Avery has a habit of waking up awfully early."

**-0-**

Isla groaned as she stood on the footstool and the tailor fussed over her. She had been standing here for hours now, trying on dresses and having them pinned and taken in, or up or whatever it was. She was beyond aggravated and couldn't wait to make Alistair pay for this torture he had planned for her. He entered a short time later and smiled as she glared at him.

He had been with Zevran who hadn't been able to get the man to say much other than Anora was the rightful ruler. Alistair had ordered the man killed and Zevran had quickly carried out the order. Zevran then told Alistair about the things Jesin had found out. Alistair had agreed to keep Isla locked up in the keep as much as possible and Zevran was going to be staying by their side as the others would blend into shadows and keep watch.

"I like that blue fabric. Do you think you could make us both something out of it for the ball maybe?" Alistair asked running his hands over the deep blue velvet. "Trimmed with silver? Isla prefers silver to gold."

"As you wish, you Majesty. But I'm afraid that if we must get it done in a little over a week, we will need more money to pull everyone in on it." The tailor said biting her lip.

"Money is no concern. I want my bride to be outfitted with the best and quickly. I look forward to the day when she will put away her armor." Alistair said smiling at Isla. His smile died as she glared at him.

"I am not some weak woman now, nor will I be once we are married. I will not be 'putting away my armor'. If you want some docile woman, marry someone else." She snapped at him. He reached out and caught her hand.

"Isla, I didn't mean it like that. I know that you will always be you, I just want you to also have the finer things as well. I meant I look forward to the day you will be my queen and not my guard." He explained quickly. She still frowned at him, but she nodded then.

"Perhaps, you should give her your present that you have now, rather than before the ball. It might smooth over your clumsiness with words." Zevran said leaning against her door.

"Would you go and get it for me?" He asked Zevran before turning back to the tailor. "Are you almost done?"

"We are, your Majesty. We will make the adjustments you asked for my lady. Congratulations on your engagement." The tailor bowed and left the room. Alistair helped Isla down as Zevran reappeared with a large box. He laid it down on Isla's bed and slipped out of the room, leaving Isla and Alistair alone.

"Come open it. I was going to wait and give it to you in a few days, but I need to show you that I love you how you are. And I do not expect you to change."

She looked at him as she grabbed the box and opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a charcoal grey overdress and a blue under-dress that matched her armor. The under-dress was made of drake scale and had a high waist, an a-line skirt, and fitted sleeves that ended in a point. The points had silver embroidery in the same braided pattern of her armor. It had a high split collar that also had the braided pattern. The grey overdress had a high waist that split to reveal the underskirt of the other dress. It had a deep scoop neck. The high waist had the silver embroidery of the other dress. It's sleeves split at the shoulder and fell to the floor. The grey was made out of the dragon wing like her current armor. She looked at him in question.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't want to give up your armor or your fighting, so I had you special armor made to look like a dress. I even had it made so you could wear your corset and leather pants under it if we were out ridding or something." Alistair said feeling foolish as she was still staring at him without speaking. She gently picked up the dresses and moved them to the couch. She then turned to the door and locked it. She then stalked towards him. "Say something, Isla." He begged.

"You are the most wonderful and infuriating man I have ever met. I spent all day planning on ways of torturing you for making me do all that. Then you say that I'm supposed to give up my armor and make me so angry I want to hurt you. And now you give me the most beautiful and wonderful gift. I love you so much. And I have missed you. So I suggest we make the most of this time we have alone."

"You know, I like the way you think. Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You might have, but I don't mind hearing it again." She said slipping her dress off and wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, then. I love you. I love you. I love you." He kissed her with each sentence as he carried her to his bed. He laid her down and began pulling off his clothing. "You know, you will not be staying in that room at all once we are married."

"Oh? Is that a command?" She said arching her eyebrow at him.

"Definitely." He grinned as he climbed into bed with her.

"Then, as you command, my king." She laughed as he lowered himself to her.


	30. Chapter 30

Alistair hurried through the palace and entered Isla's room. Zevran had informed him that she had requested the healer and he worried something was wrong. She looked up guilty and nodded to the healer. "Thank you for telling me. I will take it easy." Isla said walking with the healer to the door. Alistair noted with amusement that Isla was in her Dalish armor rather than hers he had given her.

"Ah, how I have missed this armor." He said sliding his hands across her bare skin. She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have you now?" She kissed him. "I was just coming to find you."

"Oh?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yes. I am finally allowed to return to duty and I know you had work to be doing in your study so I was going to see if I could resume my duties of tending you." She said running her hands over his chest.

"Don't think your double meaning is going unnoticed, but why was the healer here?" Alistair asked.

She looked away. "I wanted her to release me so I could leave this blasted room."

Alistair cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Isla." He said frowning.

She sighed. "That is part of it. The other was I wasn't feeling well this morning. Don't worry, she gave me a potion and I feel much better. She said I'm fine. But she wants me to not do any sparring for a few days still."

"So we shouldn't go to my study then."

"Oh, no. That isn't sparring. You did say that the most danger you were in there was from a paper cut. Please, Alistair. I'm going crazy up here." She begged.

"Fine, but only for a little bit. Then you have to come back and rest."

"Geez, you act like I have never been stabbed and poisoned before." She laughed.

"You have been stabbed and poisoned before?" Alistair asked.

"Yep. A few times. Bandits are a decidedly predictable bunch." She said scrunching up her nose. "Now do you have any meetings today? Or is it just paperwork?" She asked.

"No meetings. Just finishing up reading some reports and going over some trade agreements before I meet with all the parties involved." Alistair said and took her hand. Bromlin and Roman fell in behind them as they moved to the study. The men took up post outside the study door as they entered. Alistair shut and locked the door behind them.

"Are they guarding you or me?" Isla asked puzzled. One of Zevran's men had been by her door ever since she had woken up from being stabbed.

"Both." Alistair answered truthfully and moved to his chair.

"Why am I being protected?" She asked.

"Because you are going to be my wife." He said distractedly as he read the report. Isla wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Can I help you with something, your Majesty?" She asked.

Alistair tugged her around and pulled her into his lap. She took the report and looked at it. "So this is the trade agreement?" She asked as he rubbed her legs with one hand.

"Yep." He said sighing.

"And you are planning on meeting with the Orlesians how?"

"I'm going to have them here in the study. Eamon and the others feel the trade agreement is sound."

"They are never going to agree to this. The Orlesians need to be courted. And given our recent fallout with them trying to help with the Blight…this isn't going to work. If you offered them some sort of incentive, maybe."

"What's wrong with the deal?" Alistair said frowning. He had listened to several nobles arguing about it for the last week now.

"Nothing. The deal is really quite good. But Orlesians like small talk and politeness to the point of absurdity. They need to be wined and dined or they will be offended. This is too cut and dry for them. You need to have a dinner party for the representatives. Give them a taste of the finer things found in Ferelden. Offer something they can't resist."

"Such as?" Alistair said intrigued.

"There is a pretty little vineyard area in the Redcliffe arling. Their wines are reported to be the best. But it has always been viewed as a Ferelden secret. The man who runs the vineyard doesn't have enough men or land to produce vast amounts so it has only been available to the nobles. Give them several cases to send back to the empress and make an agreement with the man to get the resources he needs to be able to produce more. Then you will have it to trade with the Orlesians and the Antivans."

"A dinner party? I'm supposed to get them to agree to a trade agreement over a stuffed turkey?" Alistair laughed.

"Yes. Father had many successful dealings with the Orlesians where others, including your Arl Eamon, failed." She huffed and started to get up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her in his lap.

"So you think if I invite them over for dinner and fawn over them, they will readily agree to this."

"Without a hint of reservation." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, then. I will have it arranged immediately. I'm going to make you go over all my foreign dealings from now on." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked glaring at him.

"Making fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought! When it works you can rub it in that you were right." He said and ran one hand teasingly down her bare stomach and the other up her bare leg. "And you know, if you really think it's good, then I am through for the day and we can do the naughty things I have spent the last several months fantasizing about here in this room." Alistair grinned at her wickedly and kissed her neck. She was still frowning at him. "I didn't mean to insult you, Is. It's just, this has been driving us crazy for a week now and you make it sound so simple." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's because you needed a woman to explain how to do things right. Think of Orlais as a fussy woman you are trying to talk her clothes off of."

"I know another woman I would like to talk her clothes off of." Alistair said sliding his hand into her skirt and stroking her.

"Now, now. This is not a very private place. Our clothes need to mainly stay on." Isla said arching against his hand and twisting around to kiss him.

He lifted her up and shifted her so she was straddling him while he fumbled with his pant's laces. Finally freeing himself he tugged her smallclothes to the side and pulled her down onto him. He grinned as she arched back and ground her hips against his. He let her set the pace and held her waist, balancing her as she rode him. He kissed her as she collapsed against him. He stood up, keeping her against him and sat her on the desk and began driving into her until they finished again. He was kissing her as she finished riding her spasms when there was a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty. Nobles have arrived and seek an audience with you." Roman called through the door.

Alistair grumbled as he and Isla quickly straightened their clothing and guiltily looked around for evidence of what they had been doing. Finding none they turned and looked at each other. Alistair brushed Isla's hair back from her face and she did the same for him. She smiled at him then. "Aren't you glad you listened to me?" She whispered.

"I would be more glad if we could have spent the rest of the afternoon doing that." Alistair sighed. He called out then. "Tell them I will see them in a bit. Offer them refreshments in one of the downstairs salons."

"As you wish, you Majesty." Roman answered.

"Is, I want you to go back to the room and rest. I'll handle this quickly and join you as soon as I can." Alistair kissed her.

"I don't want to go and rest." She pouted.

"Please, Is. I have plans that involve a very long afternoon and night. You will need to be rested for that." Alistair asked stroking her hair and kissing her when she nodded.

"Fine, but you will be making it up to me." She said with a pretty pout before Alistair walked her to the door.

"See that Isla goes back to her room and rest, please." Alistair said to Zevran who was standing there grinning wickedly.

"Looks like you had a good bit of work." He teased and offered his arm to Isla. She frowned at them.

"Why aren't you staying with Alistair?" She asked, not missing the look they shot the other.

"Because you are more beautiful and I much more enjoy watching you. And Bromlin and Roman are taking care of Alistair." Zevran said and began leading her down the hall.

"Zev, they're trying to use me to get to him, aren't they?" She asked quietly as they walked to her room.

"Yes. He didn't want to scare you though."

"I don't scare too easily." She said frowning.

"And I pointed that out to him, but he can be quite stubborn about some things. You in particular. He is a very lucky man. And you are a very lucky woman. He loves you a great deal."

"And I love him. Are you going to stay outside my door all day?" She asked.

"So long as he isn't with you, yes." Zevran reached out and took her hand as she started away. "Don't worry, Is. I will not let anyone hurt him or you."

"I know, Zev. I just don't like feeling so helpless." She sighed and started away before she turned back to him. "If I told you something, would it remain between us or would you tell Alistair?" She asked. Zevran loved a good secret, but was afraid of what she might be keeping from Alistair.

"That would depend on the secret my dear. Is it something foolish, like you sneaking out to try and lure out the assassins?"

"No! I'm not dumb, Zevran. I wouldn't risk Alistair's life like that." She said frowning at him.

"Would it be dangerous to keep it from him?"

"No. I'll tell him eventually, but I can't yet. He's so stressed about everything right now. This might just push him over the edge. I'm just excited and I have no one I can tell. You are my only friend other than him." She said with a sigh. "Never mind. I'll wait. He should hear it first."

Zevran looked around the hall and pushed her into her room and shut the door behind him. He checked all the shadows, making sure they were alone. Isla watched him puzzled. He moved to her and lead her to the couch and sat her down.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He said quietly. She bit her lip and nodded.

"The healer confirmed it this morning. I'm about a month along."

"The night you remembered, isn't it?" Zevran said quickly doing the math.

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I think so. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid he will be upset. We're going to be married in a few weeks so I thought I would wait and tell him then."

Zevran hugged her quickly. "Congratulations, my dear. You will make an excellent mother. And he will be thrilled. I'll keep your secret for now. On this, you have my word. Now I better get out of here before someone thinks we are having an affair."

**-0-**

Alistair made his way slowly to Isla's room. He was feeling horribly guilty as the noble who had wanted to see him was none other than Fergus. He was grateful they hadn't walked in on them, but he was suddenly reminded of the fact that Isla wasn't his yet and he had been very dishonorable with her.

Isla smiled when she opened the door at his knock. "Why are you knocking? You never knock." She said with a laugh and moved to let him in. He moved past her and turned to her. She looked at him worried now. He was pale and looked upset. "Alistair, what is it? Are the children alright?" She asked fearfully.

He grabbed her arm as she started for the door. "They're all fine. I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for this yet. I had hoped to put it off a bit longer, but…" He sat down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alistair, you're scaring me. Do you not want to marry me anymore? Is that what this is?"

"Maker's breath! Isla, no! I love you more than anything and I only want to protect you." He said pulling her into his lap and kissing her temple.

She tried to swallow the tears that threatened to spill. "Then what is it?"

"Fergus and Oriana are here. He wants to see you. I told him I would see if you were ready for that or not. He wasn't real happy about it, but he isn't going to argue with me yet. Are you ready to see them?" Alistair asked cupping her face.

"Fergus is here…Oh! That would have been bad if they had…that's what your problem is! You feel guilty about what we were doing." She laughed then and kissed him. "Oh, Alistair, really. Fergus isn't as repressed as people think he is. He did marry an Antivan woman."

"Still, he did make me promise to treat you honorably."

"You honor my body very well." She grinned at him and kissed him again.

"Is, you aren't helping here. I want them to approve of me. And this isn't going to help matters." Alistair whined.

She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him. "He will only care that I am happy and taken care of. And as to if I'm ready…I think I am. I'm nervous, but also excited. Will you stay with me?" She asked and bit her lip.

"So long as you want me." He promised.

"And you won't let him take me back to the family estate?" She begged.

"Never. You have to stay here because of…um." Alistair frowned and tried to look away from her.

"I know about them using me to get to you." Isla said frowning at him. "And you should have told me. I should have known what danger we faced. I get you want me safe, but I want you safe as well."

"I promise I won't keep things from you anymore. I just didn't want to worry you. Forgive me?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"Forgiven. You can make it up to me tonight." She said and stood up.

"Isla, we can't do that with your brother in town!" Alistair hissed.

"He won't be staying in the castle." Isla laughed.

"Still…we can't." Alistair insisted. "You will have to stay in your own bed and me in mine. Just until after the ball."

"But…"

"No buts. This is how it has to be, Is. Please?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

"Fine. But I don't like this at all. I'll miss you holding me." She pouted.

"And I will miss holding you, but let me try and do this the right way." He asked. She sighed deeply and nodded. She turned and began pulling off her armor. "What are you doing?" Alistair asked horrified.

"Changing into my guard's outfit. I don't think I'll be needing easy to remove armor anytime soon." She said pouting.

"I'll be outside. Hurry, please." Alistair said and left the room.

_**Author's note: Hate to be a tease, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Reunion will be posted tomorrow or later today. Thanks you all who are reading this story. And a big thanks to my reviewers. You are what keeps me posting this story.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's note: I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow. But here it is. This is for you coco094. Maybe this will make up for leaving you hanging earlier.**_

Isla was shaking as they stopped outside of the salon. Alistair hugged her. "If you aren't ready for this, I'll send him away." Alistair said kissing her head. She clung to him for a moment.

"No. I want to see him…I'm just a little nervous." She said and clasped Alistair's hand. He waited for her to nod and then opened the door, holding it for Isla. He entered and shut the door behind them. Isla hadn't looked up from the floor. Alistair laid his hands on her shoulders and lightly squeezed them. She took a breath and looked up into the teary face of her oldest brother. He was alone in the room.

"Isla?" He asked and took a step forward. He stopped when she covered her mouth and began sobbing. She cringed back into Alistair for a moment. He held her, looked at Fergus and shrugged. Isla then turned back to him and cried out his name and rushed into his arms. Fergus held her tightly as they cried together. Alistair motioned to the door leading into another salon. Fergus nodded.

Alistair moved into the room leaving the door open and went to sit with Oriana and their children. Oriana smiled at him and handed him the baby. Alistair was enchanted right away. She had light reddish blond hair and bright green eyes. "She's beautiful." He whispered as the baby stared at him. He turned to Oren then and smiled at him. "You must be Oren. Isla speaks of you often."

"She does?" He asked smiling.

"Yes. She was so relieved when I told her you were alive. I think it is what helped her be able to remember. She was so afraid you were all gone. You were one of the first things she remembered." Alistair said to the beaming boy.

"She is going to be alright, isn't she?" Oriana asked wringing her hands as the crying was still going on in the other room.

"I hope so. This has to be hard for her. She hasn't grieved for what was lost yet. Not really. She tries not to think about it. I think seeing Fergus made it all real." Alistair said before smiling at the baby who was smiling at him. "I think she will be very happy to see you, yes, I do." He cooed to the baby who squealed with delight.

"She likes you." Fergus said from the doorway. Isla had her arms around his waist and was leaning on his shoulder. Alistair gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright." She whispered before turning to Oren and Oriana.

"Auntie!" Oren cried and she caught him and began crying again.

"I have missed you so much." She said. "You have grown so much!" She pulled back and ran her hands through his hair.

"Mother is finally letting me learn to fight with a sword, Auntie Is. I carry your blade, though I suppose you will want it back now." He said frowning.

"No, Oren. I want you to have it. I am so glad that you kept it." She said hugging him again before moving to Oriana.

"Oh, Isla! I prayed everyday that we would find you." She cried and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry we got separated." Isla said trying not to cry anymore.

"Don't be. If you hadn't gotten out when you did, you might not have made it. The Maker's will." Oriana said smiling. "Now, come and meet your niece." Oriana motioned her to Alistair. Isla felt her heart thump painfully as she watched Alistair cooing to the beautiful baby. That could be theirs in a few months, she thought. She moved to him and took the baby and felt tears running down her face again.

"Hello, beautiful. You look so much like your grandmother." Isla said as Fergus moved to wrap his arm around her. He kissed her head and smiled at his daughter.

"Doesn't she?" He beamed. "Is, I know we have overwhelmed you, but we want you to come home with us. Ser Gilmore and his wife are there. They want to see you."

"No, Fergus." Isla handed Eleanor to Oriana and moved to Alistair's side. "My place is here." She said as she took Alistair's hand. He looked at her and nodded. "We are going to announce our engagement at the ball."

"Engagement? Oh! Your mother would be so happy!" Oriana cried in delight and bounced the baby.

"So you are going to take her from us after all." Fergus said sighing and sitting down heavily.

"No, we are going to come and spend at least a month in Highever after the ball. I've been busy clearing my schedule so we could go there and then to Amaranthine." Alistair assured him. "I have no plans to keep her from her family. I just ask to be included in them."

"This is what I want, Fergus. I love him." Isla said as Alistair moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I want you to be happy. I just wish we were going to get to keep you for a while." Fergus sighed. He stood up and shook Alistair's hand. "I would be honored to call you brother."

"Thank you, Fergus. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of her." Alistair said seriously.

"I know you will." Fergus said nodding.

"Is Aedan coming?" Isla asked.

"I don't know, Is. I sent him a letter, but I haven't heard back from him." Fergus said.

"Sent him a letter? You said you were going to go and explain it to him!" Alistair said suddenly very worried. "Fergus, he is going to murder me!"

"No, he won't, Alistair. He loves you. He may maim you, so if you two want kids, you might want to get a head start on that." Fergus laughed as Oriana looked at him shocked. Fergus didn't miss the guilty glances of Alistair and Isla. He narrowed his eyes as Alistair looked back at him. Alistair gave him a sheepish grin. Fergus shook his head and slapped him on the shoulder. "I know I should be angry, but I am so happy she is safe, alive, and happy, I can't even work up anger about it. We want to have you over for dinner tomorrow. Both of you. Bring your nieces and nephews as well." Fergus said. Alistair readily agreed and they spent another hour visiting with them before the Cousland's returned to their estate.

Isla tried to convince Alistair to join her in her room, but he was adamant that they wait until after the ball. She pouted a bit then tried another tactic. "I wanted to discuss the wedding."

He finally agreed, but left her door open with Roman and Jesin standing outside it. She frowned as he grinned and guided her to the couch. "I have learned your wily ways, my love."

"I just wanted to be held. I'm so sad and shaken up after all that." She said filling her eyes with tears. He sighed and motioned for the men to shut the door. He didn't miss their smiles as he gave in to his pretty bride.

"I am only going to hold you. Nothing more, so don't even think about anything else or I swear I will cart you to your brother's house right now." She grinned at him and nodded. "Now, wedding?" He reminded her.

"I know as king you will have to have some big elaborate thing here in Denerim, but…" She trailed off feeling silly all the sudden.

"But?" He asked tilting her face back up to him.

"I…have always wanted something small with my family in this spot that overlooks the sea in Highever." She said and bit her lip.

"I'd like that. We could do the big ceremony here and tie it with your coronation. And get married before it in Highever."

"You would do that for me?" She asked.

He pulled her into his arms and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Haven't you figured out yet, that I would do anything for you? I love you, La. And an intimate ceremony held at your family estate sounds perfect. I want the children there though."

"I did say I wanted my family, Alistair." She said frowning at him.

"They are my only family really." He protested. She laid her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"They are my family as well. I love them. And I wouldn't even consider it right if they weren't there, Ali." She said frowning at him.

"Sorry, La. And you know, only you, Avery, and Olivia can call me that without making me angry." He sighed.

"That's cause we have you all figured out. You are putty in our hands." She smiled at him running her hands up his armored chest. He caught her hands and kissed them.

"None of that, love. You did promise to behave." He said.

"I do not remember any such promise." She protested.

"I mean it. I will take you to Fergus right now. Is, please." He begged and she could see it really meant something to him.

"If it means so much to you, I promise to behave myself." She sighed and kissed him. "I love you, Ali." She stood up and took off her jacket. "I'm going to change into a nightdress now, so if you wish to leave, now would be the time." She laughed as Alistair fled through the adjoining doors to his room.

Alistair returned a short time later in a long tunic and his cotton pants. Isla was already in bed. She smiled at him when he moved to her. "I'm alright, Ali. You can sleep in your own room. I thought you were doing all of this for my account, but I can see how much it means to you. If I need you I know where to go." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He caught her up and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, La. It's only for a couple of days. How hard can it be?" He said smiling at her.

"I love you too. And that remark left way to many comments that you wouldn't approve of, so I suggest you go back to your room."

"You have been spending way to much time with Zevran." Alistair said as he kissed her again. "Night, La."

"Night, Ali."


	32. Chapter 32

"The plan is all set. Alistair has really made this too easy for us. He's not been sleeping with her for a week now. I have the mage already in place. Zevran isn't going to know what hit him. And then that bitch is going to get what she has coming to her. We just have to wait for the king to go to bed." Guyan assured his antsy mercenaries he had hired to help him sneak Isla out of the castle. The mage had managed to worm her way into Zevran's bed and would knock him out with a sleep spell as well as the king and Isla's guards. Alistair turned in a short time later and they knew it was only a matter of time.

Several hours later, the mage left Zevran's room. She smiled invitingly at the two guards. They never saw her cast her spell. Guyan and Cornin, another of Zevran's men, caught them and laid them on the ground keeping them from making too much noise. Guyan grabbed Zevran up and carried him out of his room and into Isla's. She bolted up at the sound of her door opening and reached for her dagger, but the mage knocked her out before she could throw it. Guyan dumped Zevran on the bed and pulled Isla out of it. He pulled her gown off and rubbed his hands over her chest as he laid her back down. He tossed her dress on the floor as the mage tossed Zevran's clothes on the floor as well.

Guyan fondled her again and ran his hands down lower as a hand clamped down on his. He looked up into the angry face of the mage. "I agreed to knock them out so the king would think she had cheated. I didn't agree to help you rape her."

He jerked his hand away from the mage. "Fine. I'll have a taste of her soon enough." The mage looked sick and turned away as the men placed Zevran and Isla making it look as if they had fallen asleep after a night of sex. Guyan's only regret was he wasn't going to be there to see the looks on all their faces. He hurried back out of the room, returning to his own with the mercenaries to await their prize.

**-0-**

Isla woke up feeling strange. She felt groggy and she ached a bit. She felt a warm arm around her waist, but knew it wasn't Alistair's. She sat up and gasped when she saw Zevran laying there. She clutched the covers over her chest and poked him.

"Hmm? Again? Truly you are an animal, my dear." He purred and reached for her. Isla squeaked and slapped his hand away.

"ZEVRAN!" She hissed.

"Isla?" He asked and sat up. "What are you doing in my room, naked?"

"You're in my room. And why are you naked?" She demanded.

"I remember a very flexible woman and then…" He trailed off and went pale. Isla looked to where he was looking.

"Alistair!" She cried horrified. He looked at her and she wanted to die. This wasn't her Alistair, this man was a stranger.

"It isn't what this looks like." Zevran tried to explain as Alistair continued to glare at them. His breathing harsh and jagged.

"It looks like you are naked in bed with my betrothed." Alistair said coldly.

Zevran flinched at the ice in his tone. "Okay, it is as it looks, but it isn't what you're thinking. I didn't come in here. We didn't…"

"Save it. I should have known you were too good to be true. How long have you two been laughing at me?" Alistair stalked forward. He raised his voice in an imitation of Zevran's. "The fool doesn't even realize he could never satisfy you. Poor man thinks you love him."

"I do love you, Alistair. You have to know that I would never…"

"You are the whore my sister and Eamon accused you of. I can't believe I fell for all your acts. I should have known. Let me ask you this, were you two planning on waiting until after the wedding and then finishing me off? Secure Isla's spot as queen? Were all of your family in on it?" Alistair asked stalking to Isla.

"Alistair, I would never hurt you! You can't believe that I would try and assassinate you." Isla began crying as he drug her out of the bed.

"Alistair, don't do this. You are hurting her." Zevran cautioned him as he quickly pulled on his clothes.

"Hurting her? Isn't that rich, even convinced the Antivan whoreson to defend you?" Alistair said pulling her against him. She began crying harder then, unable to stop as he shook her. He tossed her aside.

"Alistair, we didn't sleep together. We have never slept together. I know you don't think highly of me, but she wouldn't do this. Think rationally man." Zevran tried to reason with him as Isla curled into a ball on the floor.

"I know nothing of the sort. She has played me all along. She is nothing but a very good whore. I hope you enjoyed her, elf, because it is the last whore you will be enjoying for a long time." Alistair stormed to the doors. Zevran turned to Isla.

"I will figure it out, Isla. I'm sorry, just be strong and I will figure it out." Zevran whispered as Alistair ordered him taken to the dungeon. Zevran didn't resist until he saw Alistair stalking towards Isla again. "Do not hurt her, Alistair!" He yelled, but he heard the sound of flesh striking flesh and prayed it was Isla hitting him.

"Zevran, what do we do?" Bromlin asked as they carried him away.

"Stay with Alistair. Keep Roman on Isla. I have a feeling the assassins are making their move. Put me in jail. Alistair must keep you with him or all is lost. They will kill Isla." Zevran said. Bromlin and Jesin nodded and hurriedly locked him up before returning to Alistair.

Roman wasn't outside of Isla's room when they got there, but they couldn't hear Isla crying either so they hoped it was that she had gone somewhere else. They started to knock on Alistair's door, but they could hear him throwing things around in there and shouting. They glanced at each other worried as the day went on and Isla hadn't shown back up. Finally as all the shouting and crashing stopped, Jesin took a chance and knocked on Alistair's door. Alistair opened it and glared at them. "What?"

"Sire, is there anything you needed?" Jesin asked not cowing at the glare.

"Other than for time to go back to before I knew that my bride was a whore? No. I don't guess I do. On second thought, go and get me some alcohol. Lots of it." He ordered and slammed the door back shut.

Jesin looked at Bromlin. "Should we ask about Isla?" Jesin asked.

"Not if you want to survive. Look around for Roman when you go and get the alcohol. If you can't find him, then we will break into her room and look around. She might have gone to her brother's." Bromlin said, but he had a sick feeling that she was in trouble.

"Alright. I'll be back."

Jesin searched throughout the castle and even went to the Cousland estate, but couldn't find Isla or Roman. He grabbed all the alcohol he could find and ran back to the king. He ran into Roman then. "Where have you been?" Jesin hissed at him. "And where is Isla?"

"Isla? Cornin said he was relieving me and that Zevran needed me to track down the mage he had been with the night before. She turned up dead. He's not still with Isla?"

"Come on." Jesin said and hurried to the king's room. He gave the alcohol to Alistair who didn't so much as spare him a glance before shutting the door. He then deftly picked the lock and entered Isla's room. They found a note on the bed. Jesin took it and handed it to Roman. They searched through her room and found all of her armors and clothing there, even her old and new swords. They glanced at each other and felt sick.

"I'm going to go and see Zevran. Tell Alistair about the note." Roman said. Jesin nodded and hurried back and knocked on the door of the king. The king snatched the note from him and read it before tossing it away as he drunkenly walked back towards the bottle of alcohol.

"Saves me the trouble of throwing her out." Alistair said with a shrug.

"But, sire, she didn't take any clothes or armor or weapons." Jesin insisted.

"Because she wouldn't need them. She will just run back to big brother and give him a sob story and he will protect her. I'll get some note tomorrow on how they can't come to the ball and then they will slink back off angry that their little sister's whorishness ruined their attempt at the throne."

"Sire, forgive me for saying so, but couldn't Aedan have taken the throne a few years ago if he wanted it?"

"Don't talk to me about them. Get out!" Alistair ordered in no mood to think. Jesin bowed and disappeared praying Isla was going to be alright until Alistair could wake up and realize she was in danger.

**-0-**

"I was so stupid to keep you around." Alistair said startling Zevran awake. "I should have killed you the moment I had a chance."

"Alistair, I know you are angry, but you have to see reason. Isla is in trouble."

"No, she isn't. She went home, Zevran. She didn't want to face the consequences of her actions."

"No, Alistair, she is in trouble. She doesn't leave her room unarmed, yet she did now? And furthermore, she never leaves her doors unlocked when she is with you, but she would leave the door between your rooms unlocked if we were making love?"

"Don't try and talk your way out of it this time, elf. I know what you have done. How could you? I thought we were friends. You knew how I felt about her."

"We are friends. I just hope you realize this sooner rather than later as Isla's life is hanging in the balance."

"Don't even say her name." Alistair said jerking Zevran up through the bars. "Be glad I have to get ready for a damn ball or I would be torturing you until you admitted what you had done."

"Alistair, Isla loves you. She's pregnant." Zevran yelled as Alistair left. He paused by the stairs and looked back at him.

"Even if that was true. Who knows who's kid it is." Zevran cursed as Alistair left. Obviously this wasn't going to work. He was fairly certain that they would take her to the Arl of Denerim's estate. He was torn between breaking out and rescuing her, and trying to make Alistair see what was going on. If he broke out, Alistair would never believe them innocent of being together. He would just have to hope they would continue with the plan to use her to bait Alistair and pray that she would survive Alistair's foolishness.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Note: This chapter will contain rape. I tried to keep it to a minimum of details, but it is in here. I'm sorry if this offends anyone. **_

**-0-**

Alistair glared at anyone who came near him. He had refused to wear his new clothes and instead was wearing his armor. Most people were avoiding him. Even Eamon had given up and was far away from him. So Alistair wasn't prepared when the doors burst open and someone began yelling his name. He stood up from the throne as the crowd parted.

"You whoreson bastard! Where is my sister?" Aedan demanded shoving people out of his way. Alistair glared at him.

"Probably hiding in the Cousland estate ashamed she and the assassin were caught in bed."

Fergus moved from behind Aedan then. "She isn't with us. What do you mean caught in bed? What assassin?"

"She and Zevran have been playing me for a fool. I finally caught them and she snuck away. Guess sleeping around runs in the Cousland family." Alistair snarled at them. Fergus held Aedan back as he started for Alistair.

"Alistair, Aedan, please. All this yelling isn't solving anything." A very pregnant Leliana tried to reason.

"I put you on that damn throne, I can damn well take you off it!" Aedan shouted.

"Try it, Cousland." Alistair snapped and reached for his sword.

"ENOUGH!" Alaric snapped and moved to stand in front of Alistair. "Isla is in trouble, Alistair. If you are no longer concerned with her, then let us talk to Zevran."

"What are you doing here?" Alistair asked him angrily as Wynne and the new mage Grey Warden moved to his side.

"We were in Amaranthine finding our son when I felt Isla needed me. Aedan hadn't known that she was here. I transported us all here. Take us to Zevran, Alistair." He demanded.

"Fine!" Alistair snapped and stalked away towards the dungeon. Fergus and Aedan left Oriana and Leliana and followed behind him.

"If she is hurt, Alistair, I swear I will take your hide." Aedan hissed at him.

Zevran jumped up and moved to the cell door. "I never thought I would be so happy to see you again! There is no time to waste. I believe they will have taken her to Vaughan's house. They have had her for two full days now."

"Vaughan's house? As in the Arl of Denerim? How do you know this?" Alistair demanded.

"Because I have had my men trailing after Guyan. After he would meet with Eamon he would go to the Arl of Denerim's estate and meet with Vaughan and Anora. I have tried to tell you she was in trouble. They are going to use her to get to you. I am reasonably sure they are the ones who put Isla and me in bed together. I slept with a mage I had just recently met that night. Not the brightest move, no doubt, but there it is."

"I am going to kill them! I never should have let that bastard out of that cell. And you should have listened to us about Anora." Aedan said glaring at Alistair. "Release him." Aedan demanded. Alistair nodded and Roman unlocked the cell. Jesin handed him his weapons.

"We have no time to waste." Zevran said as he ran up the stairs.

**-0-**

Isla woke and tried to pretend to be asleep again, praying that he would leave her alone this time. "Ah, my little pretty, I know you are awake. Open those blue eyes and look at me as I screw you like that fool never could." He said and pulled her hair back. Isla struggled against the chains that held her arms above her head.

"Don't. Please." She begged and he slapped her. She slumped back against the cold wall. She had already learned screaming just seemed to excite him more so she tried to remain limp as he moved to her again. He grunted and panted on her as he beat her against the wall. She felt her head start bleeding again and prayed that this time would be the last. She had stopped thinking that Alistair was going to come and save her. Now all she could do was pray for someway to escape and that her baby wouldn't be hurt by him. Her blood ran down her body and pooled on the ground at her feet. Some was dry some was new. She wondered how long she had been hanging here. He finished, and she was thankful it was quick at least. He pulled her head to him and tried to kiss her, but she twisted away from him. He slapped her again and laughed as it drew more blood.

"Someday you will be begging me for a good lay. The sooner you stop fighting me, the sooner we can take this to my room." He purred.

"Never." She said before he slapped her again. She fell limp this time and surrendered willingly to the darkness.

"Maker! Vaughan you aren't supposed to kill her yet. She isn't even going to be able to stand at this point. Get her down from there. Clean her up and move her to a room. We need Alistair to come for her, you fool."

"Don't call me a fool, Anora. I could easily make a spot here for you. You aren't quite as exciting, but we could do something fun." He said moving to her.

"Touch me and I will gut you." She snapped. He laughed and caught Isla as she fell when he released her.

"Fine, but the offer still stands."

**-0-**

Aedan had felt his blood boiling when he had learned Alistair had his sister. And more anger when he learned Fergus knew about it. But nothing could have made him madder than when they burst into Vaughan's house and began tearing through the rooms looking for her. His world went red when he saw her chained and bent over a bed as Vaughan pounded into her, grunting like an animal. Vaughan grinned at them as they stood in the door way.

"I'll be finished in a minute and we can discuss business."

"Aedan, they are going to kill Alistair, protect the king!" Isla cried as Vaughan yanked on her hair and slammed his fist into her face. Men poured out from all the rooms and quickly surrounded them. Zevran and his men shoved Alistair to the center.

"Protect the king." Zevran ordered and began trying to clear a path into the room.

Alistair tried to concentrate on fighting, but all he could see was Isla's battered body that wasn't moving. He would never forgive himself if she died. Her shout had been one to protect him. Even after all he had said and allowed to happen to her. "Wynne! I'm going to clear you a path to her." He called over the noise of the battles. "I want Vaughan alive!" He ordered. Sampson appeared beside him and knocked foes out of the way, keeping them off Isla and Wynne. Alistair glance over to see Wynne's blue magic pouring over Isla and he began fighting harder.

He finally managed to get to Vaughan and it was all he could do not to bury his blade in the man as he taunted him about all the things he had done to Isla. Alistair finally smashed him in the face with his shield. He stood over him panting in rage, trying to control the desire to kill him. He turned to Zevran. "Tie him up. Have your men search for Anora and have the others do a sweep of the dungeon." Zevran bowed and hurried to get it all done. Alistair made his way over to Isla and collapsed to his knees at the sight of her.

"She is alive, barely." Wynne said cradling her in her arms. Aedan shoved Alistair aside and tried to get the chains off. Zevran reappeared and quickly unlocked them and handed Aedan a blanket to cover her with. Aedan eased the chains off and laid the blanket over her. Alaric and Anders joined Wynne and added their healing magic to hers. Isla gasped and her eyes opened.

"Alaric?" She whispered hoarsely. "You came for me."

He reached out and gently touched her hand. "I promised you I would always come when you needed me."

"Fergus?" Isla asked looking for him.

"I'm here, Is. I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner." He said looking grim.

"Aedan?" Isla asked turning to look at him. She reached out and took his hand. She then saw Alistair and began to cry. "I didn't do it. I swear I didn't. I wouldn't. Aedan, I want to go home. Please, I just want to go home." Isla collapsed into his arms and sobbed. Aedan lifted her up and ran out of the estate and headed straight for the Cousland estate. He didn't let her go until she was tucked safely in her old bed.

"Don't leave me." She begged him as Sampson moved to her other side.

"I won't. I'm just going to get you one of Lel's nightgowns. I won't leave you again, Is." He said and gently touched her bruised face. She curled around Sampson and began crying again. He hurried out the door and glared when he saw Alistair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded as Alistair moved towards the room.

"I'm going to check on Isla." He said feeling broken. The way she had looked at him made him want to die.

"You have no right to be anywhere near her. Get out of our house!" Aedan ordered.

"I…need to tell her I'm sorry. I promised her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again and I did. Aedan…"

"Alistair, our friendship is the only thing keeping me from killing you right now. Get out. If she wants to see you, I will send for you."

"Aedan, I…" Alistair turned and left the house and made his way back to the palace. He had three prisoners to interrogate.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's note: Special thanks to Kimber75, stardust794, and coco094. I was really worried about the previous chapter and your reviews eased my worried mind. Thank you all so much.**_

**-0-**

"Hello, Guyan. Have a good time making side money?" Zevran asked as he advanced on his former teammate.

"How long did you know?" Guyan asked.

"Since you first asked to be recruited. I could tell you were trouble. I wanted to keep your sort of trouble under my thumb. Now then, you will tell us everything, and the king might be willing to put you in prison."

Alistair joined them then. "That is a big maybe and it depends on what he did to Isla."

"I didn't screw her. That bastard said I could have her first, but he locked me up in a cell instead." Guyan laughed as Alistair's fist clenched. "You should have heard her screaming as he went at her. He at least kept me in a cell so I could watch him. He's a sick bastard. Beating her, whipping her. She scream like that for you?" Guyan laughed. Alistair struck him so hard his head bounced off the wall and he dropped to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Alistair asked as he rubbed his hand.

"No, just knocked out." Zevran said with a sigh. "It is much harder to get answers out of them if they are unconscious. We need to make sure we got everyone involved. We don't want any loose ends. I'll try Vaughan next. He is a master at giving torture, but I bet he won't like it too much. And he has such a hate of elves, I should be the one to do it."

"Just don't kill him. I want to do it." Alistair said as they moved to Vaughan.

"I'm a noble! You can't just treat me this way!" Vaughan cried as they opened his door. "Don't let this filthy knife ears near me!"

"Oh, he's not just an elf, Vaughan. He's an Antivan Crow." Alistair said smiling coldly as Vaughan whimpered.

"The Crows send their regards." Zevran said flatly and advanced on the man.

"It was Anora's idea! She said she would make me king if I helped her. I didn't care who was on the throne really. I just wanted the girl. I sent the assassin after you hoping you would leave her unguarded. But it just made things worse. If it hadn't been for Eamon we still wouldn't have been able to get her."

"Eamon?" Alistair said startled.

"Yeah. He had hired that man to take her to Highever and leave her, but then she remembered and you proposed so it wasn't going to be enough. So he came up with the idea of putting her and the elf in bed together. Worked like a charm too. He was able to basically walk out with her after you threw the elf into the dungeons."

"I thought you were trying to kill me? Why didn't anyone send a message that she had been taken? The note I found said she was going home." Alistair said trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the man he had considered an uncle had had a part in this.

"That was my idea. Like I said, I didn't care about who was on the throne. I wanted the girl. So I had them leave that note and then told Anora that you just didn't seem to care about the girl anymore when you failed to show up. I had my men ready just in case. Never figured her brothers would be here with their Wardens though." He sighed. "Now, I have cooperated, let me go."

Alistair laughed then. "I think not. You plotted against me, your king. You stole and raped my betrothed and no telling how many others. No, Vaughan, you will be executed for your crimes."

"You can't do this to me! She is just a whore. There are plenty more of them elsewhere." Vaughan begged. Alistair turned back to him and struck him as he had Guyan. Vaughan's head snapped around and he dropped to the ground.

"He is still alive. Do you want me to try and talk with Anora?" Zevran asked.

"There's no point. Aedan and you were right, I should have killed her when she first gave me trouble." Alistair sighed. "See if Guyan will confirm about Eamon. And keep them all guarded. We don't want them dying before they can be executed." Alistair stormed upstairs and went straight to Eamon's room.

"Did you find her?" Eamon asked obviously worried.

"We did. Vaughan had her. She'll survive, but she won't let me near her. Looks like you got your wish after all. Send word immediately that I am summoning a Landsmeet in the morning. All are required to attend. If they fail to show up, their lands will be stripped and they will be tied in with the others who tried to have me killed." Alistair turned and left. He couldn't bear the thought of his room so he headed to the children's room.

**-0-**

Alistair checked on the girls first. He tucked them in and lightly kissed their foreheads. He wanted to cry as he thought of Isla. She should be here now. She should be tucking them in with him. He shuddered as he remembered her battered face or the look of hopelessness when she had been on the bed.

He shook his head at the memories and moved to Noah and Elliot's room. He covered them up and moved then to Kendrick's room. He hadn't expected to find him awake.

"Kendrick, what are you doing up?" He asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep. Did you find Isla?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I…how did you know she was missing?" Alistair asked.

"I heard the guards talking about it. Did you really hit her?" Kendrick asked looking at Alistair strangely.

"No! I shook her and she slapped me. But I deserved it. I was being a jerk." Alistair said moving to sit on the bed beside Kendrick.

"You shouldn't have touched her like that." Kendrick said, his eyes filling with angry tears.

"I know. I was just so mad at her. She betrayed me." Alistair said quietly. He knew deep down that she hadn't. Vaughan had confirmed it, but if he admitted it to himself then he would have to admit what he had done and allowed to be done to her.

"She would never betray you, Fath…Alistair." Alistair cringed at Kendrick's use of his name. He hadn't even called him uncle and he had started calling him father. "She loves you and she loves us. No one would have been as nice to us if they didn't really love us or you."

"It's complicated, Kendrick."

"You drove her away. You let them take her and now she isn't going to come back. We will never see her again. Why would you believe that she would bed anyone other than you?" Kendrick demanded then, his voice breaking with his tears.

"The guards really need to learn to keep their mouths shut." Alistair muttered before turning to Kendrick. "I found them together and I thought it made sense. I couldn't believe that she would love me, and there was my proof. Why would someone like her be with someone like me?" Alistair quietly admitted his most secret fear. No one would ever love him because he was unworthy of love. Kendrick looked at him surprised.

"Why would she not love you?" Kendrick asked confused.

"Other than the king thing, I don't have a lot going for me, Kendrick." Alistair said sadly.

"You have a lot going for you."

"Kendrick, I am not all that bright. I have no family other than the five of you. She has a big family that she's close to. She is smart and kind and wonderful. And I am a bastard who was unlucky enough for the king to be my dad."

Kendrick frowned at him. "We are all bastards, but you said it didn't matter. That who are parents were didn't determine who we would become. So if it isn't true for you, then why is it for us?"

"I…you're right. Forgive me. It has always been something for me to be ashamed of. I don't want that for the five of you. I can't help who my parents were any more than you." Alistair said contritely.

"You were one of the Wardens who saved Ferelden. You are brave. You're funny and you're nice. You took us in when you didn't have to. You gave Mother money when you didn't have too. And Isla thinks you are handsome. And she loves you. Anyone could see it. Have you seen the pictures Noah has been working on of the two of you? Come on. I'll show you." Kendrick stood up and lead Alistair to the nursery. He lit a candle and moved the covers off the easels Noah had set up. Alistair gasped as he saw the drawings. They were amazing.

"Noah drew these? They are so detailed." Alistair said in awe.

"Yeah. He drew a picture for Isla while she was injured and she got him a bunch of art supplies. She got me carving supplies after I gave her the dove. She got Elliot a blank book for him to write in. Oli got gardening supplies, and Isla asked the gardener to give her a small plot of land to plant in. Avery got some books to color in. She loves us, Father. And she loves you. Maybe it isn't too late to fix it."

"Kendrick…I don't know what to say. I fear I have done too much. How could she forgive me now?" Alistair asked horrified again as he looked at the pictures. In all of them Isla was watching him or the children and you could plainly see the love in her eyes. He made a mental note to find Noah an art tutor as he turned back to Kendrick.

"You supposed to say you sorry when you do something bad." Said a little voice behind Alistair. He turned to see Avery sleepily rubbing her eyes.

He moved and picked her up. "What are you doing up, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I had a dream and wanted La to sing to me. She always does when I have dreams now. She said that way Kendy can get some sleep."

"La is with her brothers, Avy."

"And I don't mind singing to you." Kendrick said moving to her.

"I want La to do it." She pouted. "If you made her mad, say you sorry and bring her back."

"I'm going to try, Avy. How about Kendrick teaches me the song and we'll sing it to you?" Alistair asked feeling more and more like a jerk by the minute. He had no idea that Isla had ever gone to the nursery at night or that she had been supplying things to make his children happy. He felt a jolt as he realized he had considered them his children.

Avery pouted more and shook her head. "No. I'll just wait for La."

"Avery, Isla is not going to be back tonight." Alistair tried explaining.

"I not a dummy. It's too late tonight." She said frowning at Alistair and he was surprised how Isla-ish that look was.

"You want me to tuck you back in?" Alistair asked.

"Yes please. Love you Daddy." She said and kissed his cheek. "Take her a present. She likes pictures that you color. You can have one from my book and color it if you want."

Alistair kissed her as he put her in bed. "Thank you, Avy. I'll keep that in mind when I go see her." She curled around a doll and fell back asleep.

"I hadn't realized how close you all had gotten to her. I've really messed this up, Kendrick." Alistair said as he walked him back to his room.

"But you can fix it." Kendrick said and patted his shoulder. "You can sleep in the extra bed if you want too."

"Thanks, Kendrick. I think I will if you don't mind." Alistair was relieved when Kendrick nodded. He hadn't wanted to go back to his room.


	35. Chapter 35

Isla couldn't sleep. Fergus was on one side of her and Aedan on the other. Sampson was sprawled across her legs. She shifted and carefully climbed out of bed and pulled on a borrowed robe and slippers and slipped out into the hall. She climbed over Roman's sleeping body and moved down the hall.

She jumped when she saw the handsome mage who had come with Wynne and Alaric. "Sneaking out?" He asked giving her a sad smile.

"Couldn't sleep. I just keep reliving it all over again." She shuddered. He started to reach out to her, but stopped. She looked at him then. Once she got past the earring and really looked at him, she could see Alaric in him. "You're their son, aren't you?" She asked quietly.

"So they say. Strange really. I haven't had parents since I was five and they discovered I had powers. Never thought I would actually want them. Especially now that I am so much older." He laughed quietly and walked with Isla. "I know you haven't met Wynne yet, but you'll like her."

"Alistair considers her a mother. I highly doubt that she'll think much of me." Isla said shoving the tears back. She would not cry any more. What was done was done.

"That isn't true. She doesn't believe what Alistair believed. He knows the truth now. They captured three prisoners." Anders said as they moved to the small garden behind the estate.

"It is too late for that to matter now. The fact he could believe those things about me…He never knew me and therefore he didn't love me. I don't wish to talk about this. Forgive me." Isla said and turned to him with a tight smile. She gripped her stomach and groaned in pain. Anders helped her to a bench and summoned his healing. He looked up at her sadly.

"You're pregnant." He said quietly.

She nodded. "Please don't tell anyone." She gasped as pain hit her again. "The baby? Am I going to lose it?" She asked as tears began pouring down her cheeks.

"Not if I can help it." Anders said. He had always hated to see a girl cry and somehow one who was so battered and been through so much seemed even worse. He summoned his healing again and tried to find the problems and fix them. Isla finally stopped panting in pain and Anders laid a hand on her head. "The baby is weak, but I think it will survive this. Here."

Anders handed her a healing potion as he drank a lyrium. He needed his strength back to do more healing. She drank it and thanked him as more of the pain stopped. He nodded and cast more healing over her and the baby. He sat back finally weak with exhaustion, but the baby was stronger and Isla's coloring had improved. The bruises and cuts on her face and neck were mainly gone now.

"I think it will be alright now. You should take it easy for a few days though." He said leaning back against the bench. She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Anders. I am glad my brother has you."

"Me too. He saved me from the templars." Anders said with a grin and told her his stories of escaping the Circle and his adventures with her brother as they recovered their strength. She eventually drifted off to sleep and he gently lifted her up and carried her back to her room. Aedan had awoken and was hunting for her. He took her from Anders.

"Thank you, Anders. She looks better now."

"She couldn't sleep so I went with her out to the garden. I didn't figure you would want her alone. She is definitely your sister. So strong." Anders said and pushed a piece of Isla's hair back from her face.

Aedan frowned at him. "Keep your charm and your hands to yourself, Anders. I won't allow her to be seduced again by another Theirin." Anders smiled at him then.

"I assure you that I had no designs on her like that. She is beautiful, but I like living. And I have a feeling that between you, Fergus and the king, any man to come near her wouldn't survive long."

"Just you remember that." Aedan said but softened his words with a smile. "I thought I had lost her. Every action I have made I have wondered if she would make the same or if she would approve. When I felt like giving up I would think of her and find the strength to continue on. If our baby had been a girl it would have been named Isla. Leliana has decided Bryce Isaac Cousland. The Isaac for Isla."

"I am sure she will be happy to hear it. If you need me, I'll be in my room. I'm glad you found her, Aedan. She will survive this."

"I know she'll survive it. She's a Cousland. But I fear that surviving is going to be all she does." Aedan said quietly as he carried her to bed and gently put her down. She murmured in her sleep and called for Alistair. Aedan felt his heart break at her words. She truly loved the bastard.

**-0-**

Isla awoke the next morning and was glad to see her brothers were gone. She looked over at the pretty red head who was quietly humming as she rocked in a chair, her hands on her large belly. "So you must be Leliana." Isla said startling the girl.

She beamed at Isla and moved to the bed. Isla was surprised by how graceful she was despite how big her stomach was. "Yes. I am so glad you have finally awoken. Fergus and Aedan were forced to go to a Landsmeet, so I agreed to stay with you while you slept. How are you feeling?"

"As well as one can feel, I suppose." Isla said looking away. She refused to cry anymore. What was done was done and it was time to move on. Her family needed her to be strong right now. "So how far along are you?"

"Almost eight months. Do you want to feel him kicking?" Leliana asked sitting down beside Isla. Isla nodded and smiled at her in wonder as she felt the little nudging.

"So it's a boy?" Isla asked smiling at the woman who had married her brother.

"Yes. Bryce Isaac Cousland. Isaac is for you."

"I…am honored. Thank you, Leliana. I am glad you and Aedan have each other." Isla thought of her child growing in her womb right now and then thought of the five that she already loved. They wouldn't understand if she just left. And she had promised to see the dog the kennel master had asked her about. "Leliana, are any of the men here?" She asked.

"Anders and Zevran. Why?" Leliana asked cocking her head to the side.

"I need to go to the palace." Isla said standing up. She spotted one of her new dresses laid out for her. She looked to Leliana in puzzlement.

"Alistair had them sent over so you would have clothing when you woke up. Why do you need to go to the palace?"

"I need to see the children. If I just leave, they wouldn't understand. I have to tell them goodbye. And I promised to look at a dog for the kennel master. Would you mind helping me? I can't seem to reach the buttons." Isla asked as she pulled on a light blue dress. The high neck and full sleeves and skirt would hide her bruises and cuts that were still there. Leliana helped her with the dress and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He did horrible things to you. I'm so sorry. If you wish to talk, I am here to listen." Isla nodded at her and squeezed her hand. "Are you sure you feel up to going to the palace?"

"I have to do this. If they are in a Landsmeet, now is the perfect time. I do not wish to see Ali…the king." Isla said feeling her heart squeeze with the use of his name.

"Then I will get the men for you." Leliana left the room as Isla hastily pulled her hair back, making sure to cover any other marks on her.

**-0-**

**Author's Note: I wrote this long before Dragon Age 2 came out. I loved Anders in Awakening and had to include him, even in a minor way.**


	36. Chapter 36

Alistair looked over the assembled nobles. Jesin and Bromlin were making note of any who were in town that hadn't shown up. He was pleased to see they were all here. He was surprised when he saw both Cousland brothers as he was sure they wouldn't leave Isla alone and he hadn't expected them to. They glared at him as he looked at them. He felt a weight settle over him. She wasn't going to be coming back to him.

He turned to address the assembly. He pulled a cloak of calmness around him and tried to think of the pointers Isla had been giving him about dealing with the nobles. The main thing would be not to show the discomfort he felt. He summoned his anger over the things that had happened and used it to drive away his fear of doing the wrong thing. He would make Isla proud even if she wouldn't be here to see it.

"Nobles of Ferelden. I have called you all here to bear witness to the crimes of these three brought before you. I also have called you here because there are going to be changes made. But most importantly I need to apologize to the Cousland's for I have wronged them greatly. I wish that the one I had injured the most was present, but I hope that her brothers will hear me out." Alistair took a breath and continued. "The ball last night was to announce my engagement to Isla Cousland." He paused as the crowd murmured in confusion. "She had lost her memories when she fell escaping from Howe's men. She rescued me from a band of darkspawn who killed off my guards. She brought me back and served as my guard as she recovered her memories. I fell in love with her and asked her to marry me. Last night should have been a happy night for me, but I was a fool and believed the lies of Arl Eamon over what I knew to be true. He accused her of having an affair with my guard, Zevran. I had Zevran locked in the dungeons and refused to listen to his pleas that Isla was in danger. And because of this, she fell into the hands of this vile man here. He raped and beat her for two days before her brothers and I were able to rescue her. His plan was not simply to take my bride. It was part of an assassination plot by the former queen, Anora. She promised him he would be king if he helped her kill me. They planned to lure me into a trap and frame Isla with my death. This other man beside them was a member of my guards. He was hired by Eamon to get rid of Isla." He heard the crowd gasp and look over at Eamon who was watching him pale and horrified.

"Alistair, I didn't know what they had planned. I just wanted him to stop you from marrying her. That is why I came up with the plan to use a mage to knock them out and put them in bed together. If I had known that they were going to use her to get to you…or what they would do to her…I never would have done it. I just had to stop her from corrupting you." Eamon pleaded.

"She didn't corrupt me, Eamon. She helped me. She made me see things differently and gave me the courage to be a king. You didn't like the fact that you were no longer my only advisor. I know that you didn't know about Guyan's involvement in the assassination attempt. That is the only reason you are not in chains with them. That being said, you are hereby stripped of the title regent and I am banishing you back to Redcliffe where you will resume your role of arl there. But know that I am watching you. If you do not prove to be the good leader you once were, I will remove your title completely." Alistair turned away from him and looked back at the crowds. "Now on to the matter of Anora's terynship. I strip you of all your titles, land, and wealth. You are a traitor to your land and your king." Alistair said glaring at Anora.

"You are not my king. You could never live up to your father or mine." Anora sneered at him.

"You're right. I am not my father or brother, and most thankfully, I am nothing like your father. I will rule this land as best I can. I love Ferelden and it's people and I want only to serve them." Alistair said glaring at her before turning to Teagan who was beside his brother. "I hereby grant the titles, land, and wealth to a man most worthy of it. Teagan, step forward and accept your reward." Teagan looked up at Alistair in shock.

"Me, your Majesty?" Teagan asked.

"Yes, you. You have ruled as regent of Redcliffe very well. You have proven time after time that you are wise and listen to all sides before reacting. You fought in the front lines in the battle against the darkspawn. You will make a good and reliable teryn. I ask you if you would return after you have secured your area and act as my regent."

"I would be honored, my king." Teagan said bowing to Alistair and moving back.

Alistair nodded and turned to Bann Alfstanna. "Bann Alfstanna, please step forward." She looked at him confused and moved forward. "You have proven yourself a good and loyal friend. I would like to reward you for you loyalty. I hereby award you the title of Arlessa of Denerim." Vaughan protested, but a blow from Bromlin silenced him. Alistair continued. "I would ask that you continue in your residency you have now in Denerim. I will provide a new house to your replacement as Bann."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I would much rather stay in my own home."

"Shianni, Elder of the Alienage, step forward." Alistair said and watched as Shianni nervously moved out of the crowd. He smiled at her. "Shianni, I am doing something that is long overdue. I am hereby naming you Bann of the Alienage. From now on it is a land recognized as a banning. I am also awarding the elves the estate formerly belonging to Vaughan. I would recommend tearing it down and rebuilding as you wished, but I will leave it up to you." The crowd murmured and though Alistair could see some were angry about it, most were approving.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I will strive to prove ourselves worthy of your faith in us." Shianni said and bowed before moving back.

"Now then, that only leaves one last Bann to promote. Ser Gilmore, step forward." Alistair watched as the red haired man stepped forward and looked at him with a mix of confusion and anger.

"I hereby give you the lands that were formerly Bann Alfstanna's."

"May I ask why, your Majesty?" Gilmore asked watching Alistair.

"It is a reward for your faithful service to first the Cousland's then the Guerrin's. You will make a good Bann, I am sure."

"Thank you, your Majesty." He said and bowed as he moved back to Fergus' side.

"Now then, does anyone have anything to add or any objection to my decisions?" Alistair asked and watched as the crowd looked around.

"We do not, your Majesty. Execute them." Arlessa Alfstanna said. The others agreed quickly.

"Then it shall be carried out today. Guards take them away." Alistair said and looked to the Cousland's. "I am sorry for the horrible things I said to you both and about your sister. She is far to good for the likes of me. Even so, I would still ask for the right to marry her."

Aedan choked in rage, but Fergus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your Majesty, we will not tell her what to do in this matter. Her life is her own to choose. But she isn't well right now. Let us take her home. Give her time to recover and then if she wishes to see you, we will arrange it."

"I…understand." Alistair said knowing that he had lost his chance with her. He dismissed the rest of the nobles and went to join the executions. Aedan joined him and glared at him.

"You hurt her." He snapped at him.

"I know. I just couldn't accept that she could love me." Alistair said feeling small.

"You are such an idiot." Aedan said but he clapped his hand on Alistair's shoulder. "I don't envy you trying to win her back, but I won't stand in your way like I planned on." Aedan looked at the three kneeling before them. "I ask a favor."

"Anything." Alistair said looking at him surprised. He hadn't expected Aedan to ever forgive him. What Alistair didn't know was that Aedan hadn't forgiven him. He just didn't want to cause Isla more pain. And after her crying for Alistair in her sleep, Aedan knew that she still loved him.

"I want to be the one who kills Vaughan and the guard." Aedan looked at them coldly.

"As you wish. Would you also like to kill Anora?" Alistair offered. "She says she picked Isla as a way to punish you. She knew what Vaughan would do to her." Alistair didn't want to be the one to kill her. As much as he wanted them dead, he didn't have the stomach to execute Anora. He wished he could kill Vaughan himself, but he owed this to Aedan. Aedan had allowed Alistair the right to fight and then execute Loghain all those years ago.

Aedan raised his eyebrow at him, but nodded. "As my king commands." Alistair felt his heart break as he thought off all the times Isla had said the exact same thing to him. He watched as Aedan killed the three. He killed Anora and Guyan quickly and cleanly, but he made Vaughan's last. Alistair felt sick, but couldn't really fault him with it. The man had treated Isla worse than an animal. Alistair turned and left heading for the children. He needed to see their innocence to cleanse him of the taint of all this vileness.


	37. Chapter 37

Isla met briefly with the kennel master. The female mabari, whose name was Kendal, had imprinted and she was moping because her master hadn't come back for her. Isla looked at the man as she stroked the dog's nose. "Send for the king later. She has imprinted and is waiting for him." The kennel master thanked her and she hurried on, leaning on Anders as she was growing tired. Zevran offered to carry her, but she refused.

"We have done enough that has made him question us. I will not have more rumors smearing the Cousland name. Beside it would scare the children." She sighed as Anders cast a small strengthening spell on her. She smiled her thanks to the mage she was already becoming good friends with.

She knocked on the nursery door and smiled at Becca. "My lady! Oh, thank the Maker! Come in." Becca opened the door and the children rushed to Isla. She dropped to her knees and held her arms out, hugging them all to her. She kissed each one as they began talking at once. Kendrick saw her cringe as Elliot wrapped his arms around her and moved to help her to a chair.

"Easy with her." He cautioned the others who sat down and looked at her.

"You didn't come and tuck us in for three nights now." Olivia pouted.

"I'm sorry, Oli. I've been away. I have to leave again." Isla said feeling her heart breaking as the children looked at her hurt and confused.

"You don't love us anymore?" Elliot asked, tears filling his eyes. Isla pulled him into her lap and cuddled him to her chest. She kissed away his tears and shook her head as she rocked him.

"I love you all so much. But I have to go back home with my brothers." She said quietly praying for guidance on how to tell them.

"But you said you wanted us to be a family!" Noah said looking hurt. Isla reached out and held his hand.

"I want that very much, but sometimes things don't work out the way you want them too. I will always love you all. And I hope you will write me. And I will come and see you if the king permits it." Isla promised looking at each one.

"But you are supposed to marry Unky Ali and be our new mommy." Avery pouted.

"Avery, I…it cannot happen. Your uncle needs someone other than me." Isla said reaching for the child.

"He did a bad thing. He's supposed to say he's sorry and make you come back." She protested.

"He didn't do a bad thing. Alistair and I just can't be together anymore. Oh, Avery, please don't cry." Isla said feeling hopeless. Avery shook her head and ran out of the room. Isla couldn't stop the tears then. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I thought it would be better if I tried to explain in person. Forgive me children. I love you so much, I just didn't want you to think I had abandoned you."

"But you are." Noah said. He took Olivia's hand and they left after Avery.

"Noah…" Isla cried.

"I love you, Is. Don't cry. We know you have to go back. It's alright. We don't blame you for not wanting us." Elliot said and kissed her cheek before he ran away as well. Isla buried her face in her hands. Kendrick moved to her.

"Isla, don't cry. They don't understand it. I'll make them understand what he did." Kendrick promised. Isla looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

"Oh, Kendrick, don't blame Alistair for this. It isn't his fault that he couldn't love me."

"But it is. He does love you but he was too stupid to see the truth of it all." Kendrick protested.

"Don't call your uncle stupid. And this is no one's fault. And it doesn't change how I feel about any of you. Your uncle loves you all so much, Kendrick. Don't let this change your feelings for him. Promise me you will be good. Roman is also a ranger and he can take over your ranger training. I'll miss you so much. Write me if you have a chance. And know that I am thinking of you always." She kissed him and fled the nursery then. She collapsed to the floor around the corner and sobbed as Zevran held her.

"Why did I want to come back? I just made things worse." She cried clutching her chest tightly.

"It will be alright, Is. They will understand in time. Don't cry. Let's get you out of here." Zevran said helping her stand. She took a shaky breath and nodded. She looked up into the haunted and cautious eyes of Alistair. She cringed back into Zevran and Anders. Zevran quickly moved between Isla and Alistair.

"Isla?" Alistair asked looking at her. He could still see faint bruises on her neck as she moved her hair back to cover the marks.

"Forgive me, your Majesty. I should have asked permission first. I came to say goodbye to the children. I thought a letter would be worse, but it might have been better." She wouldn't look at him and it was all he could do not to reach for her. She looked so broken.

"Isla, you don't have to ask permission to see the children. I'm sure they were happy to see you." She made a choked noise and Anders' wrapped his arm around her. She gave him a smile and stood back up.

"Not so much. I didn't think it would make things worse for them. I thought my just leaving would be worse. Forgive me." She said still not looking at him.

"We need to get her back to the Cousland's. She isn't recovered yet." Anders said supporting her.

Alistair moved out of their way and watched as the two men helped her. "I'm sorry Is. I should have listened to you. I should have known…"

"Save it, sire. I have no wish to hear your apology. It isn't necessary. It won't undo what has been done."

"I still love you, Is." He said. She stopped and looked back at him. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She said coldly.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For making leaving easy. You don't love me. You never did. You can't love me, because you don't know me. If you thought even for a second that I would ever cheat on you, you don't know me. So thank you for giving me the anger I needed so I can walk away." She said and turned to leave.

"Is…Zevran said you're pregnant." Alistair said stopping her. She slowly turned to him after giving a murderous look to Zevran.

"I was trying to make him see reason and come after you before Vaughan could hurt you." Zevran explained.

"Is it true?" Alistair pressed. Isla looked at him and he could see that she was dead inside. There was no light left in her eyes. He flinched from the coldness he saw.

"It was true. But Vaughan killed it. Don't worry, your Majesty, you won't have a bastard you have to worry about coming to take the spot of your heir." She gave a sharp look to Anders who's mouth hung open. He snapped it shut and gave Alistair a strange look before he helped Isla leave.

Alistair collapsed to the ground and screamed in pain and anger. He had lost Isla. He had killed their child. How was he supposed to go on?

Isla faltered as she heard his scream. She began crying again and would have collapsed if Zevran hadn't lifted her up then. "Quickly." He said to Anders. And they ran through the castle and back to the Cousland's.

**-0-**

Zevran returned to the palace later. He came to get Isla's things. Alistair was sitting in her room holding her dress he had had made for her for the ball. He looked up at Zevran, and Zevran felt horrible for the pain he saw in Alistair's eyes.

"She isn't going to forgive me, is she?" Alistair asked quietly.

"I think she will eventually. I have no knowledge in these things, but I would imagine believing she was a whore who was playing you to take your throne, would make a girl not want to be intimate with you." Zevran had tried to lighten the mood with teasing, but it only made Alistair sadder.

"I don't know what to do, Zevran. I love her. I was just scared and then you were in her bed and…"

"I am not the one you need to be apologizing to. I, though offended you would think I could stab you in the back like that, get it. My record with women is extensive and under other circumstances I would have tried for her. But I have never had friends before and I would do nothing to hurt my first one."

"I'm sorry, Zevran. I've just been waiting for something to go wrong with her. I kept expecting to wake up and she had just been a dream. We were going to have a child. My child. I never thought I would have a child of my own, and now…" Alistair trailed off and shook his head. "Why are you here? I am sure it isn't to listen to me whine."

"Isla asked me to get some of her things. They leave in the morning. I would like to return to you as your guard, if you will allow it."

"I would be glad to have you back. Forgive me for doubting you. Would you tell her…that I…that I am sorry."

"She won't take it from me any better than she would from you." Zevran said and sat down beside Alistair.

"So you are going to take her things back to her?" Alistair asked.

"Not all of it. She was specific."

"She won't take the things I had made for her?" Alistair asked, but he knew the answer.

"No, but she did want the gifts from the children if you don't mind." Alistair nodded and helped Zevran pack her things. He wanted to send her weapons and armor, but he knew she would just send them back. He summoned a couple of servants and had them take her things back to the Cousland estate. He clasped Zevran's hand as Zevran left.

"Give her some time, Alistair. She has lost as much as you have. She also was violently violated and forced to endure horrific things on top of the things you had done. She is still broken. Now is not the time to push her. Oh, and she said for me to tell you to go to the kennels. The female mabari has imprinted on you and is waiting for you."

"What? She went to the kennel?" Alistair asked confused. He knew he had some messages waiting for him, but he hadn't paid them any attention as he had grieved for his child and Isla.

"She said she had promised she would and she didn't want to disappoint anyone else. I'm sorry, Alistair." Zevran said quietly and left.


	38. Chapter 38

A month later…

Isla stood on the tower and looked out over the green fields of Highever spread below her. She had put up a good show for everyone. Smiling and laughing as she was supposed to. Only Anders knew how miserable she truly was as he listened to her crying at night, calling for Alistair who never came. Her brothers knew she wasn't truly happy, but they hoped in time she would be. Aedan had noticed her relationship with Anders and wondered if he would be able to ease her pain over Alistair.

Anders would have loved to be able to ease her pain. If she ever turned to him, he would run with her and spend the rest of their lives making her happy. But Isla didn't see anyone anymore. Anders was the only one who knew her secret.

Isla laid a hand over her still flat stomach and moved to the edge of the wall. "Don't jump." Teased Anders as he moved to her side. "I thought I would find you up here." He said as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave him a sad smile.

"You know me too well." She sighed and moved to sit down. Her strength still wasn't as good as it should have been and she tired easily. She had put away her armor and weapons and not picked them up since arriving at Highever.

"Is, I came to give you a warning. Guards spotted the royal caravan approaching Highever. They will be here by sundown. He sent Zevran ahead of him. He's asking to see you. I slipped away and hurried to find you before he does. If you don't want to see them, say the word and we will slip out the side gate and disappear." Anders said holding her hand as she looked at him with large haunted eyes.

She sighed and looked back out over the land. "I don't mind seeing Zevran, but…I'm not ready to see…him."

"So are we running?" Anders asked. It had been something he had seen her cooking up as the strain of the others was wearing on her. Leliana was due any day now and as such Aedan was a nervous wreck. Aedan was pressuring Isla to return to Vigil's Keep with them when they left.

She looked at Anders. "You would run with me? Risk the wrath of my brothers? Abandon your duties to the Wardens?" She asked quietly.

"When you put it that way, sounds bad. But yes, I would." Anders said. He knew Aedan would want him to go with her if she was running, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

She reached up and lightly cupped his cheek. "I wish I had met you first. I wish I could give you what it is you want." Anders wrapped his hand around hers and kissed her palm.

"As do I. But I will have to settle for being your dashing friend who takes care of you." He gave her a smile and hugged her to his side.

"I see that I have been replaced by another handsome man with an earring. So sad to loose one's place so easily." Zevran said from the door of the tower.

"No one can replace you, Zev." She said and held out a hand to him. He kissed her hand and pulled her away from Anders and into his arms.

"I will leave you two alone. My offer still stands." Anders said as he headed for the door.

"Thank you, Anders." She said and her eyes told him she was going to run. He closed the door behind him and headed straight for Aedan.

It took some convincing and calming before Aedan realized it would only be worse if he tried to stop her now. If she was going to run, at least right now she was willing to take Anders with her. Aedan felt such hopelessness as he realized how truly miserable she was.

"She still calls for him every night." Anders said quietly.

"Will she ever recover? Will you be alright? I have seen you are starting to care for her." Aedan said sighing.

"I think she will, she just needs time and a bit of space. And as for me, I will be fine. She has made her feelings for me perfectly clear. I know nothing can come of my feelings for her, but friendship. She needs me right now and that is enough. I do like to be needed." Anders said with a smile. Aedan slapped him on the back.

"That you do. Go get yours and her things ready. The king is coming. Take care of her Anders. Let me know where you go and please bring her back." Aedan sighed and ran his hands through his hair again. He never thought he would miss the Blight, but it was so much easier than all of this. He didn't know how to help Isla and he feared the only one who could she was running from.

**-0-**

"It is good to see you, Zev." Isla said curling into his arm and moving to sit on the bench with him.

"And you, Is. Tell me, how are you really?" He said looking at her. He could see the dark circles that suggest no sleep and she had lost some weight.

"I'm fine." She said quietly and looked away from him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Do not lie to me, Isla."

She sighed. "I'm trying. I hurt. I can't sleep. When I do I see Vaughan, or Alistair's angry face, or the hurt look from the children. I feel such guilt about…" She trailed off and looked away.

Zevran saw the truth then. "Isla! You lied to Alistair about the child. You're still pregnant! How could you do that? It has nearly killed him. He is a shadow of the man he once was."

Isla cringed at his angry words, the truth of them a dagger in her already destroyed heart. "At first I wanted to hurt him. But then I thought about it and knew he would take my baby away from me. He needs an heir. He would have either forced me to marry him, or he would have taken my child. I couldn't let that happen."

Zevran frowned at her and stalked to the wall. "He would never have taken the baby from you. You know better than that."

"Zevran, I needed to know if it was me he wanted or the child. And it was the child. He didn't even try after I told him the child was gone. He let me walk away. Can't you see that?" She asked wiping at the tears that spilled down her face.

"He let you go because he believed he had killed your child! I can't believe you have done this. You have to tell him, Isla. You have to make this right."

"I can't, Zevran. No one knows but you and Anders. Please. I plan on leaving. Disappearing. I don't want to be a Cousland anymore. I don't want to be the king's mistress. I just want to go away and try to recover. I'm weak, Zevran. Anders has to give me more and more healing every day. If I don't go away, I am not going to survive this." She said watching him.

"Isla, don't do this. Alistair was a fool, but he loves you. All he has thought about was you and the baby. You can't ask me to keep this from him."

"Let me leave and then tell him." Isla asked moving towards the door.

"Isla, do not ask this of me. He will kill me." Zevran pleaded with her.

"Forgive me, then. I did not want to have to do this." Zevran wasn't prepared for the rock she swung and hit him with. It connected with his head and made him see spots. He collapsed to the ground and saw her move to her knees by him. "I'm so sorry, Zevran, but I can't risk it." And then she was gone as the world went dark.

**-0-**

Isla ran down from the tower and straight for the gate. She wouldn't have time to retrieve the bag she had packed and was ready for such an emergency. She slid out the gate and shut it back.

"Ready?" Asked Anders making her jump. Sampson barked at her with an angry scowl.

"I'm sorry, boy. I had to knock him out. I didn't have time to come find you. He knows about the baby and he is going to tell Alistair." Isla said looking at Anders in panic. He clasped her hand.

"Is, it will be alright. Your brothers would never let him take you or the baby. We don't have to run."

Isla shook her head. "We don't. I do. Anders, I can't risk them going to war over this. Aedan is looking for a fight right now. I will not give it to them. I just need some space. I will eventually tell them. Please don't ask me to stay."

"Then let's go before they find Zevran." Anders sighed. "This is going to be as much fun as running from the Circle, except this time the templar is my cousin who is also my king and I am running with his betrothed and his baby. Nope, not more fun than all the times from the Circle."

Isla pulled to a stop. "Anders, don't go with me. Stay here. I can't endanger you like this."

"You aren't endangering me. I was trying to be funny. You need me, my dear. And I haven't had a good escape attempt in a few years now. Speaking of which, do you have a destination in mind or are we just winging it."

"Redcliffe." She said as they began going down the steep cliff path.

"Redcliffe? As in Eamon's town? Why? He's the one who caused all of this."

"Right. He owes me." Isla said with determination.

**-0-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Roared Alistair as Zevran held a bandage to his aching head.

"Do not yell at me. My head already hurts." Zevran snapped at him. "She said she had to get away. She was afraid you would take the baby from her. She thinks you were only trying to apologize because you wanted the baby. She said that is why she said it had died."

"She thinks I would do that? Take our child from her?" Alistair asked as all the anger left him. She believed him a monster.

"I think she is just using it as an excuse to try and not feel anything. She seemed numb until I started pushing her to tell you. Then she panicked. I think she still loves you and is scared to feel it." Zevran said with a sigh. "And even though she said she is weaker now, she still packs a mean punch."

"Anders said she screams for you in the night." Aedan said looking sick. He had given Anders permission to run with her. He hadn't known about the child though.

"Why would he know that?" Alistair asked feeling jealousy and pain at the thought that she had wanted and needed him and he had stayed away from her.

"Because he is the only one she let's see her when she gets upset. Now I understand what was going on. He knew about the baby. He's been helping her. Poor bastard is in love with her, and she can't even see him." Aedan shook his head at the mess this all was.

"He is in love with her and you let them leave together?" Alistair yelled yanking Aedan up by his collar. Aedan removed Alistair's hands from him.

"First off, don't even go there, Alistair. And second, she is in no danger from Anders. He knows she doesn't have feelings for him. She's still in love with you."

"She said the guilt of lying to you was making her sicker." Zevran added trying to calm Alistair.

"None of this is finding her. Where would she go?" Fergus asked.

"Anders didn't say a place." Aedan shook his head.

"She might have gone back to Alaric's. It's not to far from here." Alistair answered.

"I do not think she would go someplace you might think to look, Alistair. But it is a good place to start." Leliana said moving into the room. "I am sorry to interrupt this worry fest, but it is time my love."

"Time? Oh! Bryce is coming. Get Wynne." Aedan said lifting Leliana up and rushing her out of the room. He said a quick prayer for the Maker to take care of Isla and Anders as well as his wife and baby.

"Zevran, I know you need to rest, but…" Alistair said turning to him.

"I am with you. I will have Roman track her. See if he can find them. We will go at once to Alaric's. Then if she isn't there, perhaps Roman will be able to find them." Zevran nodded and slipped out of the room.

He told Roman to not let them out of his sight if he did find them. Roman was to follow them until they stopped and then send word back. Roman took Jesin with him so he could report to them while he could keep an eye on Isla. Roman knew that there would be no trail until the end of the cliff so he hurried down it and smiled at how careless Anders was with his feet.


	39. Chapter 39

Alistair paced the keep tower. He could see why it was a favorite hide out of Isla's. You could see for forever. He just wished it would show him what he was most wanting to see. It had been two long weeks since she had run and they had found no sign of her. Zevran assured him Roman and Jesin would find her, but he was beginning to give up hope.

He had brought the children along with him. He knew it was a low blow, but he wasn't beyond using Isla's love of them to make her his again. And now she had run. He hated the fact she was out there, sick and scared and it was his fault. She should have been here with her family, celebrating the miracle of little Bryce Isaac.

"Pacing a hole in the tower won't bring her back any sooner, Alistair." Alaric said joining him.

Alistair frowned at him. "Can't you find her? You did before."

"She was in trouble before. Now she is just scared. Anders is a good man. He will take care of her." Alaric tried to reassure him.

Alistair grumbled then. "That is what I'm afraid of."

Alaric laughed and patted Alistair's shoulder. "My son has no chance with Isla, nephew. She was made for you. She only loves you. I do feel sorry for the lad though. She is hard to get over."

"What do you mean she was made for me?" Alistair asked.

"I told you that you and she had a part to play in the other's life. She is meant to be your wife and help you become the king you were meant to be. She will be found and she will be fine."

"Zevran said she said she was weaker. That Anders was having to heal her daily."

"She will be fine, Alistair. She needs to rest and a break from the stress. Us all coming here wasn't the best thought out action. I should have known she was going to need more time. I had hoped that her family would be helping her rather than stressing her." Alaric said with a frown. He had been arguing with both of the other Cousland's for the last two weeks.

"They mean well. They just want what's best for her and she was hiding her true feelings from them." Alistair said defending her brothers.

"I know. She is so stubborn sometimes." Alaric sighed. "Come back down. The children have been asking for you."

Alistair nodded and looked out in the distance again. Suddenly he knew where she was. He smiled at Alaric. "I know where she went."

"How do you know?" He asked following as Alistair took off down the stairs.

"She would go somewhere we wouldn't think to look for her. Somewhere no one knew her, right?" Alistair said as he burst out into the courtyard.

"Yes."

"Redcliffe. She went to Eamon." Alistair said calling for his horse to be saddled and rushing to find Aedan.

**-0-**

Isla stood in the main hall and looked at Eamon. He had aged considerably. His wife glared at her. "How dare you come here seeking our help! You have done this to us!" Isolde shouted. Eamon placed a hand on her arm, restraining her.

"Enough, Isolde. I have done this to us. Isla was an innocent victim in my scheming. Are you sure this is what you want, Isla? Alistair will continue looking for you. He wants you and that child more than anything." Eamon asked.

"I am sure. I am not saying I will never tell him or let him see the baby. I just need time to heal. I need a place to hide for a while. Please Arl Guerrin." Isla asked. Anders watched them as did Sampson.

"Then I know just the place. Would you like to rest here before we continue on?" Eamon asked. "And it is Eamon, Isla."

"I would like to carry on if that is alright with you. We can earn our keep as healers. I have an extensive knowledge of plants and potions and Anders is a spirit healer." Isla said. Anders nodded to Eamon. They had already agreed to this plan.

"As you wish. Follow me please." Eamon lead them out of the keep and a ways a way from the village. Nestled in a small cove on Lake Calenhad was a little cottage that used to be Eamon's mother's summer home. She had hated spending all her time cooped up in the castle walls. It was surrounded and hidden by the forest on two side and the other opened to a pretty meadow that was still full of the summer blooms. "It has furniture and I have had a gardener tending the gardens. There is a flower and a kitchen garden. Herbs and plants grow in abundance in the woods. I would be more than happy for you to stay at the keep if you would rather."

"No. This is perfect. Thank you, Eamon." Isla said and smiled at him. It was one of her first real smiles. She could feel the peace here. She could recover here.

"I am sorry, Isla. For all that I have done. Words can never fix it, but I want you to know, I deeply regret my actions. I was scared I was going to lose him. And now I have anyway." Isla reached out and clasped his hand.

"I wanted to hate you for this. I wanted to blame you for it. But you just made me realize that he didn't love me. Not truly. I don't blame you, Eamon. Not for any of it. You didn't mean for me to be hurt."

"Thank you, Isla. Your forgiveness is more than I deserve. I hope you will forgive him as well. His childhood wasn't what it should have been. He doesn't believe anyone can love him because he thinks none of us did. I did love him, but I was too ashamed of what he was to show it. I didn't even fight when Isolde drove him out of the house or eventually shipped him off to the Chantry. I should have fought for him then. Don't blame him for his insecurity. It is my fault as well."

"I will forgive him. I think I have forgiven him. I just need to figure it all out. Everyone was pressing down on me. Expecting it to be like it was before, but I can't go back. Too much has happened. I am not the little Cousland anymore. Thank you for telling me about his childhood. He spoke to me of it some. I could tell it pained him. He is a good and strong man, Eamon. You couldn't have failed him as completely as you think." Isla said before she swayed. Anders caught her and lifted her up.

"If you don't mind, Isla needs to rest. This has been a long journey." Anders said. Eamon excused himself and watched as Anders carried her into the house. Eamon hoped Alistair would realize where she was soon or he might loose her to the attentive mage.

**-0-**

"Should we send word back to them?" Jesin asked as they watched Anders carrying Isla into the house. Roman looked at Jesin, torn in indecision. They had seen and heard her crying at night. Calling for Alistair. But he also had seen how peaceful she had looked when she had first seen the house.

"I don't know what to do. She needs a bit of peace and if we tell the king, he will just come for her and she won't have time to recover."

"But if I take the same path back it will take two weeks to get back to Highever. And another two weeks to get back here. The rainy season is upon us. It could take even longer. But if they find out we didn't report to them…" Jesin reasoned.

"You make a good point. Fine. Head back to Highever. Take the road though. And stall them as much as you can. She needs some time. I think she will go back to him if everyone would stop pressing her." Roman agreed. "Be careful."

"Always am. Roads are much safer now that the king's men are patrolling them regularly." Jesin said and disappeared into the woods, running for the road.

**-0-**

Alistair stopped his horse when he saw the familiar form of Jesin walking towards them. Alistair had managed to convince all the others to let him go with only Zevran and Bromlin as his guards. Alistair had taken his king's armor, as well as Isla's he had made for her, but he was wearing his chain mail that Alaric had given him.

"Your Majesty!" Jesin said and bowed to them. Alistair dismounted.

"Have you found her?" He demanded grabbing the elf by the shoulders.

"We have sire. She is in Redcliffe. The arl gave her a small house out in the woods by the lake. She looked happy when I left. Roman stayed to watch over them." Jesin said as Alistair hugged him and laughed.

"She is safe! That is what matters. Mount up and show us." Alistair said climbing back on his horse and starting off again.

"How is she doing?" Zevran asked quietly as Jesin rode behind him.

"She cries all night. Screams for Alistair. But all the fear and worry on her face went away when she walked to that house. She seemed like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She is weak, but the mage takes good care of her." Jesin shrugged and lowered his voice farther. "Roman and I were torn with telling you or not. She has been so sick and upset. She needs this, Zevran. I'm supposed to stall as much as I am able."

Zevran nodded and elbowed Jesin sharply, knocking the elf off the horse. Jesin cried out in pain as he landed on the ground. All of the others stopped and rushed back to him. He winked at Zevran before he began groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Alistair demanded.

"I fell off the horse. Forgive me, sire. It has been such a long trip. I am weary with exhaustion. I have run nonstop trying to get to you. I think I have injured my shoulder. You all should continue on without me. I will only slow you down." Jesin said groaning pitifully. Alistair was torn. It had taken them four days to get to the Calenhad docks. It would take another three to reach Redcliffe, but he couldn't leave Jesin alone and injured.

"We should stay at the Spoiled Princess for the night. Get an early start tomorrow?" Zevran suggest. Alistair finally relented and turned them around after helping Jesin back onto Zevran's horse. He paid for the rooms and sat down with Zevran and had a drink. Zevran slipped a sleeping draught into his drink. They then carried Alistair upstairs and put him to bed. The potion would keep him asleep for at least a day.

"We cannot keep drugging the king without him figuring it out. What are we going to do?" Bromlin asked.

"We are going to hope that we can make Alistair see she needs more time before he gets to her." Zevran said with a shrug. Alistair wasn't reasonable when it came to Isla.

"Maybe if he saw her, he would allow her the time she needed." Jesin suggested.

"I doubt it. We need to hope she thinks quickly." Zevran said with a sigh. Alistair did sleep the whole day and was puzzled why.

"Why did you let me sleep the whole day?" Alistair asked Zevran.

"You haven't been getting much sleep so I thought you must need it." Zevran hedged.

"Hmm. Well, I guess we have to stay another night." Alistair could tell Zevran was lying and refused to drink the drink he had given him. He swapped it with Bromlin's when they were distracted by a game of darts. And as Alistair expected, Bromlin was passed out shortly after drinking the mug. Alistair raised his eyebrow at Zevran and motioned him to follow him to his room.

"What is going on? Why are you drugging me?"

"Forgive me, Alistair. Jesin told me about Isla. And how she hadn't been doing good, but the worry left her face when she got to the cottage. I was trying to give her some more time so you two could be reunited rather than you upsetting her." Zevran said with a sigh.

"Don't do that to me again. Just tell me next time. I still want to go, but we will join Roman and watch her for a day or so before I decide what to do." Alistair agreed.


	40. Chapter 40

Isla loved the cottage. She felt renewed here. She woke early and would walk by the lake and imagine her baby growing up here. She spent her afternoons making potions with Anders and would go with him when he was needed to heal someone. The second morning there, she hadn't needed healing or strengthening. Her appetite improved as did her mood.

Anders found her sitting in the meadow and looking out to the lake. She was so beautiful and lost in thought that she didn't notice him slip away and return with a sketch book. He drew her quickly, locking the image into his mind as she braided wildflowers into a crown and placed it on Sampson's head.

Her hair was loose and fell over one shoulder as the wind lifted it. It shone like new copper in the sunlight. Her paleness was slowly giving way to a more healthy color. She had put away her armor and weapons and was wearing a simple lavender dress. Her dark circles were paler now. She was sleeping more, but he still heard her calling for Alistair.

She laid a hand on her stomach and smiled so sweetly, Anders turned the page and drew another picture of her. He sighed when she finally noticed him. She rose up and wondered over to him as Sampson chased something through the meadow.

"I didn't realize you were up yet." She said smiling at him.

"I didn't want you to. I've been drawing you." He said smiling back at her. She moved to look at them and gasped in delight.

"Anders, you are so good." She said smiling at him. "I didn't know you drew. Noah drew. One time he drew me a picture of…" She trailed off and looked sad. Anders stood up and offered her his arm.

"Come on, my dear. Let's go and find something to eat. Warden hunger, you know." He said smiling at her as she laughed. His stomach growled angrily. "See."

This was how Alistair found them. He was glad he had joined Roman as seeing her nearly did him in. He felt profound jealousy as Anders touched her. He wanted to go and snatch her away, but he kept his composure and moved with Roman, watching her as she went about the day.

She did seem happier. He could see a haunted look from her every now and then and he wondered what it was she was thinking of. She seemed fine during the day, but that night was another matter. It was all Alistair could do not to kick in her door and hold her as she called for him, sobbing his name. He watched as she held onto Sampson and cried.

"Oh, Sampson! What have I done?" She asked. Sampson cocked his head and whined. "I miss him so much. Why did I lie about the baby? Even if he had only wanted me for the child, at least I would have been with him and the children right now." Sampson whined and nudged her. "I know you miss them too."

Alistair couldn't bare anymore, feeling like he was breaking her privacy and moved back to the woods where the others had waited, keeping Kendal with them. She whined as he moved back to her and stroked her head. Kendal didn't like when he left her. He had felt so horrible when he had learned she had imprinted on him and he hadn't even paid her a bit of attention. She had proven to be a good companion and as easy to talk to as Sampson, but she made him miss Isla and Sampson so much.

"I'm going to approach her tomorrow while Anders sleeps." Alistair said. Zevran started to protest, but Alistair held up his hand. "I will not force her to choose. I simply want her to know that I'm here and that I want her for her. I will give her all the time she wants, but I can't stand for her to think I only wanted her for our baby."

"As you wish." Zevran said fearful that things would go badly.

"I have a question." Alistair said turning to Roman. "How is it that Sampson doesn't know we're here?"

"He does. But he knows that we don't want to hurt her. He understands we're guarding her. The moment it changes though…" Roman said with a shrug.

"Right. Aedan's mabari bit me once. It isn't something I want to repeat. Huh, girl?" Alistair asked rubbing Kendal's head. She gave him a happy woof and snuggled closer.

**-0-**

Isla walked along the beach alone. She had released Sampson earlier, and he had disappeared into the forest. She loved watching the sun come up along the lake. The colors were so bright and vivid. This time also let her think. She laid her hand on her stomach as she stopped and watched the water rippling. She was three months along now and she could feel the faint fluttering of life beneath her hand. It filled her with wonder and a bit of sadness. Alistair should be here for this. She was a fool, but she didn't know how to fix it. The things they had said made it too hard to go back. She knew she would have to swallow her pride, but she wasn't ready to yet. She turned as she heard a small noise behind her. She gasped and wondered if she was dreaming. Alistair moved from the woods and stopped in front of her.

"Alistair?" She asked quietly. He gave her a small smile. She quickly dropped to her knee and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Isla, don't. Please." Alistair said moving to her. He stopped before he touched her, dropping his hand away as he reached for her. She rose slowly and looked at him. He wasn't angry. He seemed sad and a little fearful. Isla took a shaky breath.

"Zevran told you." She said looking away.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked and she felt his pain in his whispered question.

"I was scared. I wanted you to love me. To see me, and I was afraid all you would see was your child. And I wanted to hurt you like you had hurt me." She admitted as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Isla. I was scared you couldn't love me." Alistair said longing to reach for her as she watched him with tear filled eyes.

"So you have come to take me back. Will you take our child away?" She asked choking on the words.

"Isla, no!" Alistair said unable to stop from grabbing her this time. "I came to bring you back because I want you with me. But then I saw you here. I've watched you since yesterday. I knew that you needed more time, but I couldn't let you think that I didn't want you. I'm so sorry I have messed everything up. I will never forgive myself for the things you have gone through. Do you think you can ever forgive me? I know you need time and I swear I will give it to you. And if you don't want me in your life I will respect that. I just want you to know that I want you in mine. Forgive me for doubting you. Forgive me for being a fool and failing you when you needed me most. I love you so much Isla." Alistair said breaking down and crying. He clasped her tightly to him and clung to hope as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "When I saw that bastard touching you…" Alistair choked and moved away from her. She followed after him and caught his hand.

"I was so scared, Alistair. I thought you would come for me, but you didn't. I gave in and stopped fighting. I was scared he would kill our baby. You deserve better than me. I'm tainted now. I failed you. I let pride get in the way of telling you the truth. Forgive me." She said crying as he turned from her. He quickly turned back and wrapped her in his arms.

"Isla, you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I deserve so much worse than what you have said or done. I betrayed you and turned my back on you. I…should have left you alone. I shouldn't have come. Forgive me." He said and started away.

"Don't leave me!" She cried and dropped to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself shaking. Alistair turned back to her slowly. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered. Alistair ran to her, dropping to his knees in front of her and pulling her into his arms, resting her head on his chest."

"I will never leave you, so long as you want me." He promised and kissed her temple. She calmed after a bit and rubbed his cheek as she looked at him.

"Eamon told me a bit about your childhood. He said it was his fault you were insecure and that I shouldn't blame you for it. Can you forgive me? Can you not be angry with me anymore?"

"Isla, I was never really angry with you. I was angry with myself. I thought I was getting what I deserved. My whole life people have told me I was worthless. And here you were, this amazing woman who said she loved me. I kept expecting for something to happen. And then when it did, I thought, yep, Alistair, see this is all you will ever have. I was mad at me. I felt like I had pushed you into his arms. And even though deep down I knew you wouldn't do that, I felt like it was a way to make it your fault instead of waiting for you to realize you could do better and leave me. I was a child and cruel and stupid and I don't see how I can even ask for your forgiveness."

Isla frowned at him. "You are not worthless. You are wonderful, kind, loving, and my golden king. I would never have left you. I love you. Even when you scared me. Even when I thought you didn't want me. Even when I ran from you. I loved you and wanted to be running to you, but I was scared you wouldn't want me."

"We make a sad pair really." Alistair laughed and hugged her to him. "I love you, Isla Cousland. Will you marry me?"

"I love you, Alistair Theirin, and I would be honored to marry you." She said laughing and crying. "I just have a few things to ask for." She said biting her lip as he held her.

"Anything." He promised.

"I want to be with you, but I am not ready to leave here yet. I need time to get over it all. I have had to keep it in so they wouldn't see me fall apart. I'm not ready to return to Highever or Denerim."

"Then we will stay right here." Alistair promised.

"We can't stay right here. You have all of your men with you. There isn't room for them here."

"Then we send them to the keep and we stay here." Alistair said with a nod.

"You know that isn't going to be allowed. We had to tell Mother Hannah that Anders was my cousin to make her stop lecturing us about improper relations. And you have to be protected. You are the king." Isla said shaking her head.

"Are you telling me to leave?" He asked feeling hurt.

"No. I want you here more than anything. I never want to see you leave me again. I just don't know how to fix this." Isla answered quickly and laid her hand on his cheek.

"How about we keep Zevran and Anders with us and send the rest back to Highever." Alistair suggested.

"No. If you are staying I have to send Anders back. It wouldn't be fair. He…has feelings for me." Isla said looking away from Alistair.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Are we already back to this?" Isla said feeling her tender heart get hammered again. She pulled away and stood up, rushing to get away from him. He caught her and swept her up in his arms.

"I didn't mean it like that. I…fine, I'm a jerk. He has just been there for you when I haven't and I'm jealous of him." Alistair said as Isla frowned at him.

"He has been here, but I have wished it was you, every minute." She whispered, glancing around to make sure Anders wasn't present.

Alistair softened then. "I'm sorry, La. I just love you so much I turn into a jealous creep whenever handsome men are near you." Alistair smiled suddenly. "You know, we wouldn't be alone even if we sent Anders and Zevran to Redcliffe. Kendal and Sampson could guard us. It's not like the two of us are helpless."

"I haven't even lifted my sword since that night. I am just now able to walk very far without assistance. I am not much more than one of those silly girls I said I wouldn't become for you." Isla said angrily.

"You are far from silly, my love. And you just need more rest. We will send Zevran and Bromlin with the horses back to Redcliffe. Roman and Jesin can return to Highever and tell them you are safe. Anders is free to chose either of those places as he is a Warden and I can't really command him. And as to the other problem with Mother Hannah. Let's have three ceremonies instead of two. We can get married right here and stay a few more weeks before heading back to Highever. Have the family ceremony there and then head back to Denerim for your coronation."

"Are you sure about this?" Isla asked.

"Definitely. I am going to make you mine before you change your mind." Alistair said grinning as she thought it over.

"Fine, but you have to go and talk with Eamon. And how are we going to convince Mother Hannah to marry us quietly here?"

"As to Mother Hannah, don't worry. She will see reason. But Eamon, no. I have said all that I needed to already." Alistair said setting her feet back down, but not letting her go.

"Alistair, please. He isn't a bad man. He was just scared that I would mislead you. You will have to remember the poor man has been dealing with Aedan these last few years." Isla pleaded.

"Is, you ask to much. It's his fault we are even here. It's his fault Vaughan got a hold of you!" Alistair said shaking his head.

"Alistair, like it or not, he is sort of your family. He took you in rather than let the wrath of the queen fall on you. He may not have stood by you, but he does care for you. And if none of that changes your mind, then I will remind you that you are the king. And as such you have duties to see the nobles when you are staying in their lands." Isla said frowning at him as he continued to refuse.

"Fine. I will do my duty, but you are going with me. And I am only go as a courtesy because I am the king." Alistair said sweeping her back up in his arms. "Then you will marry me?" He asked.

"Then I will marry you." She said and kissed him.

"Well, I can see my services are no longer needed." Anders said as they broke apart. Isla gave him a sad smile. "No, no, Is. I knew he would eventually come for you. Don't be sad for me. I have learned that I might not be opposed to finding love and settling down. So long as she is as beautiful, smart, brave, and strong as you." Anders said with a wink.

"Too bad, I got the only one." Alistair said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." Anders sighed dramatically. "Such a shame I will have to search and test all the pretty girls to find another. If you don't need me anymore, I would like to go back to Highever. Aedan will be needing me once we return to Amaranthine."

"Bryce has been born." Alistair said then. Isla smiled at him and hugged him happily.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Perfect. Red hair, blue eyes, and a set of lungs that can shake the foundations of Orzammar." Alistair laughed.

"Great! All we needed was for something louder than Oghren snoring and Aedan and Leliana going at it." Anders said with a laugh as Isla blushed.

"Thank you for everything Anders." Isla said hugging him.

"No thanks necessary, we are going to be family after all." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek smiling as Alistair glared at him. Zevran and the others appeared in the tree line.

"So a decision has been made?" Zevran asked frowning at Isla. She moved to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Zevran. I didn't want to hurt you, but I was so afraid you would stop me."

"I know, my dear. And you are forgiven if you kiss it and make it better." He smiled as she kissed his temple and then kissed him on the mouth.

"Thank you for bringing him to me." She said and then moved to hug Roman, Jesin, and Bromlin, thanking them each in turn.

"Are you men done handling my bride yet?" Alistair demanded and snatched her back as Bromlin released her. Sampson and Kendal joined them running in circles and barking. "I know it's great. We can all be a family now." Alistair said as Kendal barked excitedly. He looked at Isla worried. "I think we're in trouble. Our hounds seem to have decided they were right for each other as well."

"Then our baby will have puppies to play with." Isla said and kissed him as he spun her around.

Alistair sat her down and turned to the men, outlining his plan. Zevran and Bromlin accompanied them to the castle. Eamon was thrilled to see Alistair and offered to speak with Mother Hannah on their behalf. Zevran was happy to be staying at the castle as he hated being out of the city. Eamon agreed to have patrols out around the cottage, but keep them away from the soon to be married couple.


	41. Chapter 41 The Final Chapter

Alistair handed Isla a package and sent her inside the house. Isla cried as she saw her dress armor that Alistair had made for when she became queen. Isla quickly got dressed. She smiled at her reflection as Zevran entered.

"You look beautiful, my dear." He said and kissed her cheek. "Not that you don't all the time, but you look especially beautiful now."

Zevran and the others had been busily working around the beach, making sure their wedding would be special. Zevran placed a flower crown on Isla's head as he helped her to the door. She gasped in delight as she saw the trail of flowers and glowing lights that lead to the beach where Alistair was waiting with the others. Isla wasn't sure how Eamon had done it, but he convinced Mother Hannah to marry them that very day.

"Maker's breath, but you are beautiful." Alistair said taking her hand from Zevran. The ceremony was simple, short, and perfect. Eamon provided them with drink and food and a small feast was set up in the front yard of the cottage. The others soon drifted off leaving the newlyweds alone.

Alistair carried her into her bedroom and sat her down. "Now you're mine, and you can't get away." He said kissing her cheek and neck as he took the flowers out of her hair. He took her hair brush and brushed her hair. She remembered all the other times he had done this for her. She reached up and caught his hand, kissing it as she looked at him in the mirror.

"Did you think we would end up here, married, when you first brushed my hair at the inn?" Isla asked leaning back against him as he rubbed her shoulders.

"When I first saw you appear over that hill, swords drawn, Dalish armor filled out so nicely, I knew I would marry you. None had ever caught my eye before, or since. I love you, Isla Theirin."

"And I love you, my husband." She said standing up and unfastening the overdress. She let it fall to the floor and moved closer to the bed, pulling the under-dress over her head as she went. "Come and show me how much you have missed me." She said slipping off her chemise and crawling into bed. Alistair began unbuckling his armor, tossing it aside as he moved to her.

"As my queen commands." He said as he climbed in with her, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her deeply. She trembled against him and he pulled back, gently stroking her face. "Are you sure you are ready for this? We don't have to do this." He said worried.

She reached up laid her hand on his cheek. "I don't want to remember anyone but you touching me ever again. Love me and make me forget his touch." She whispered. Alistair felt a stab through his heart at her sad words, and lowered himself to her, taking extra care and time to make sure she could tell she was cherished.

**-0-**

They spent the next couple of weeks in bliss. When it rained they stayed in bed all day. When the sun shone they explored the area together. As the second week ended, they both knew time had come for them to return to the others. Alistair and Isla made their way slowly to the castle at Redcliffe.

Alistair surprised Eamon and Isla by asking Eamon to show them to the vineyard area. Alistair greeted the owner and they were shown around the vineyard. The man laid out his plans for expansion and told the cost. Alistair looked to Isla. She nodded thinking it a fair deal. Alistair agreed and Eamon drew up the plans right away. Alistair and Isla then returned to the keep and gathered Zevran and Bromlin and the horses. Alistair pulled Isla onto his horse with him as there were only three now that the others had gone back to Highever. She didn't mind one bit.

The trip took a little over a week to return and they were warmly greeted by those left behind. A few days later, Isla got the wedding she had dreamed of. She wore her mother's wedding dress. Fergus and Aedan gave her away. Mother Mahal performed the ceremony on the small overlook that looked out to the sea. The sun shone on them, as if the Maker was giving them his blessing. The children all gathered around them as they said their vows for the second time. Alistair had new papers drawn up and made it official that Isla was the children's new mother. Isla cuddled her new nephew as they all sat together as a new family.

They returned a week later to Denerim where the city rejoiced at having a new queen. They had their lavish ceremony for the people and Isla was then crowned queen and swore her fealty to Alistair. The people celebrated for a full week the marriage of their much loved king. Alistair, as Isla had once pointed out, wasn't like the other nobles. He liked to mingle with the commoners. And they in turn felt he was someone who really looked to their interest. The land prospered under the union of Theirin's and Cousland's.

**-0-**

**Five months later…**

Alistair paced outside the queen's chamber. Isla had insisted it be set up as the baby's room for now. They would be moved to the nursery with the others once they were a toddler. Isla wanted to be the one to take care of the baby. Though she loved Becca and wanted and needed her help. She wanted to be as involved with her own baby as her mother had been with her.

"Alistair, she will be fine. You have the three most powerful mages in all of Ferelden with you. She will come to no harm." Zevran assured him motioning to Alaric and Anders as Wynne was in the room with Isla. Alistair gave him a pained expression as Isla cried in pain on the other side of the door.

"Every woman does this, Alistair. It is nothing to be scared of." Fergus soothed. He had been through it twice now. He knew it didn't get easier, but Alistair was making him nervous.

"She has Oriana, Leliana, and Wynne with her. They have all done this. She will be just fine. They would tell us if something was wrong." Alaric assured him. He knew why it was taking so long, but he had been sworn to secrecy by Isla.

Finally there was a sound of a baby crying. Alistair bolted to the door, but it didn't open. He began to panic as time drug out and no one came for him. Was Isla alright? Was the baby? He sat down heavily leaning against the door, praying. He jumped as Isla cried out again and a baby began crying again. He pounded on the door then.

"I just need to know that they are alright!" He yelled as Zevran and Aedan wrestled him back from the door. A few moments later Oriana opened the door and smiled at him.

"They are all fine. Come and see for yourself." Alistair didn't even catch the fact she hadn't said both as he shoved her aside and rushed to Isla who was laying in the middle of the bed. He dropped to his knees thanking the Maker as she smiled at him. Sweat matted her hair to her face and neck, but she was alright.

"Alistair, come and meet your children." She ordered him with a half laugh.

He moved to the bed and tentatively sat on the edge. "Children?" He asked weakly. She smiled at him and offered him one of the bundles in her arms.

"May I introduce you to your son, Duncan Zander Theirin." Alistair took the baby and gasped as he looked into the tiny face. "He looks just like you." She beamed at him as Alistair stroked his tiny cheek.

He looked at Isla with tears in his eyes. "You named him Duncan?"

"Of course. We had to name him for your father." Alistair looked at her and loved her even more then.

"And Zander?" He asked looking back at his son. He had a son.

"For Zevran and Anders. We wouldn't have them if it wasn't for them." She said. "I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't. You keep referring to him as them." Alistair said frowning and looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Well, if you are done with your son, maybe you would like to meet your daughter." She said moving the blanket back from the baby's face. He gasped at the tiny pink bundle in Isla's arms. "Grace Kelana Theirin. I found out from Eamon your mother's name was Grace and Kelana is letters from the children's names. If you don't like it we can change it." Isla said worried as he didn't respond. He shifted careful of the babies and scooted so he was sitting beside where Isla was leaned against the headboard. He placed Duncan down in her arms and took Grace. He kissed Grace and murmured her name before he wrapped an arm around Isla and kissed her deeply.

"I love it. And you. You are wonderful. I can't believe we have children. Two of them. We're parents. I never thought I would have a child. And now we have seven. I love you so much."

"And I love you, my king." Isla said and kissed him. "Can the others meet them now?"

"Of course." Alistair motioned to Wynne who was watching them. He refused to leave the bed or put down his children as Isla handed him back Duncan, helping him to get them each situated into his arms. She held her arms out as the children rushed in followed by their friends and family.

The babies were passed around and hugged and loved and soon settled into their new room. Isla refused to leave to the other room so Alistair curled into her old bed with her. He held her close and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sleeping?" He asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

She sighed and turned to face him. "No. I'm tired, but I'm too happy to sleep. All the missing pieces are finally in place." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as he shifted so she could be cradled against his chest. "I love you."

"And I love you." He said kissing her. She slid her hands up his chest and smiled invitingly. "Isla, we can't do that now!"

"Oh? Wynne healed me. We can definitely do that now." She said sliding her hands down to his pants.

"The babies!" He whispered trying to stop her hands. He groaned as she rubbed against him. It had been a while since they had been together.

"Well, there is a bed in the other room we could use. If we left the door open we could hear them if they cried." She nipped at his neck and slid her hand into his pants, wrapping her fingers around him. He bucked against her and tried to think.

"You said you didn't want to sleep in there." Alistair panted, desperately trying not to give in.

"I don't. But I don't want to be sleeping right now. Make love to me."

"As my queen commands."


End file.
